Rules of the Game
by OniZenmaru
Summary: The game was fairly straightforward. The two of them had created it for the simple purpose of messing with people and getting what they wanted. The one thing they never did was break the rules...but they could change them a little.... Rabi x Allen x Lavi
1. Rule 1: Fool'em

**A/N:** Well hi! This is my first multi-chapter fic (hopefully) in…well a year. I guess I kinda got tired of people complaining about how they didn't like 'this' and 'that'…it got pretty annoying…(oh and by the way my other screen name was DarkTigerGirl)

Anyway, I bring you this! I wanted to write a Rabi x Allen fic for a while, but I couldn't really think of a GOOD plot. And then it hit me…

---

**Rule 1: Fool'em**

---

It wasn't like he wanted this, he really had no choice. Fate could deal quite the bitchy hand sometimes, but of course he really didn't complain…he wouldn't let himself. Putting on a sunny disposition for people was what he did best. When he moved from place to place he had learned (to his dismay) that one must 'fit in' in order to retain friends. Problem…he didn't like to. Most of the time he'd prefer reading over going to the movies with 'friends', or that's what he thought they were. Solution…fake it. He'd done it before and the outcome was rather pleasant, so why not try it again? People liked him more if he told them what they wanted to here, but the problem was keeping up with the lies. You know the old saying 'a truthful man doesn't need to have a good memory'? Well since he wasn't being very truthful he had to have a pretty damn good memory. He thanked the gods he did…because there was that one time…we'll talk about that later.

More to the point

He absolutely hated moving; on a scale from one to ten he'd have to give it a negative one-hundred. It wasn't the fact that was leaving the few friends he had, but the sheer loneliness he would endure that irked him. He would always be alone in that house, townhouse, apartment, or where ever the hell he'd move to. It surprised him that he hadn't lost his sanity yet.

"Allen…"

There it was…the voice that told him 'you really should unpack already', but he had learned after the first few times that it was pointless. Why unpack? He was going to be there for god knows how long so why bother? Why get comfy? So hiding his irritation he answered.

"…I don't want to…" he said in a rather quiet tone.

This earned him a headshake from his 'father' who decided best not to press the matter. And there he was…alone in his 'new' room with nothing but bare walls and a bed. A tacky light blue paint job was the color of choice the previous owner had decided to make it; on top of that they made the trim around the door white! There was no contrast! The whole house had little to no color in it! The only bold things were the ugly brown boxes that littered his floor and he dare not touch any of them…well, other then the ones he needed. Another lesson he had learned other then not to unpack was to LABEL the boxes. He used to just pack this and that into a box but now he labels them according to what he need. The only three boxes he ever touched were 'school', 'clothes', and 'survival' which consisted of nothing more them a few CDs, games, and books. The rest of the boxes were labeled 'junk' and were usually discarded into a nearby corner. The only good thing about his room was the placement of the windows. Call him weird but he liked how the sun would cast the shadow of the nearby tree on his wooden floor. It made it look as if there was a grand ball taken place within his meek room…well that what he saw. His father had commented that he had an eye for the oddities people tend to over look.

People...he knew how people worked, and hell he was only fifteen turning sixteen in a month. It was actually kinda funny how easily he could pander to what people wanted. With his sweet smile and fake disposition he'd be the talk of the town in no time, and by the time he left he'd make all the girls cry from broken hearts. But of course he really didn't care about what they thought. Brushing a white strand of hair out of his face, he got up and started to get ready. For what you ask? School. He had moved into his 'new' house only two days ago, usually his father would wait at lest a week until he sent him to that hellhole…but no.

"…To hell and back again…" he muttered.

---

He was late to school…not five, ten or even fifteen minutes late. He got to school so late there really wasn't much point in going to first period. So he contemplated going in while leaning _right_ in front of the door. There were, in truth, many more cons then pros; such as being looked at as a dumbass in front of a 'new' pack of wolves, er, I mean adolescents. He could hear the minutes ticking away and damn did it sound annoying. It sounded more annoying then…well a number of thing, but he really didn't have time to contemplate the annoyance of one sound AND if he should go in and be labeled a 'newbie dumbass'

'_I bet the teacher would be pretty mad…'_ he thought to himself.

Oh yes, he HATED to disappoint. If you must call it anything call it a toned done perfectionist, but he was always like that. Fortunately or unfortunately the bell rang and he let out a loud sigh. But of course Fate was about two seconds away from dealing him another bitchy hand.

**BAM! **

There it was! Right on cue! Fate's bitchy hand just happened to be the door he'd been leaning against which had just flung him into a suspiciously open locker. Not only did he hit the back of it with a loud 'thud', but he heard the 'click' of the door behind him. Without missing a beat he started to pound on the door, hoping someone would have pity on him. Nothing…harder...nothing…HARDER! Dear god, were they just being assholes or were they deaf?!

"Help! I'm kinda stuck in here!" He yelled in desperation.

A light snicker was heard from outside of his confinement.

"Later loser…" the voice said obviously laced with malice. He pounded harder, whishing nothing more then to get the hell out of there. Oh and did I mention he was _slightly_ claustrophobic? Believe it or not the locker was big enough for him to sit in, knees against his chest of course. He wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself do so. He knew he would die in there…or at lest breakdown from the fear of the walls caving in on him. Either way he was screwed until someone found him.

---

It really did feel like hours passed in that damn locker, he now KNEW he was going to die. He really couldn't breath anymore since had been frantically gasping for the first few moments. Since he knew he was going to die he let the tears fall. He cried because he knew this was it, because he knew his life was about to end and taken by a damn locker no less...

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop…" he repeated over and over again in somewhat of a trance. He was so far gone that he didn't even notice the door open; so far gone that he didn't notice the hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Oi, oi, how'd you get in here?" a voice came. Allen slowly started to snap out of it, and finally noticed the hand on his shoulder. It then occurred to him that the hand was attached to an arm, and therefore that arm was attached to…

"Can you, er, hear me?"

'_Oh…my…GOD!!' _was the only thing he could think at the time. He would have loved to jump back and just run but he had forgotten he was in a damn _locker_. So instead of that he slammed the back of his head against the large metal box and let out a loud yelp. He clung tightly to the back of his head and tried to not let more of his tears flow. This was just great, late to school, locked in a damn locker, and found by a stranger who probably thinks he's the biggest loser this side of town.

"H-hay, maybe I should take you to-"

"J-just leave me alone! Let me out! Let me out!" He interrupted obviously in distress

"Whoa, whoa, calm down-"

"Dammit, let me out!!" He was starting to get a little loud.

"Okay! Okay!" The stranger backed up and Allen went flying. Where was he going? Hell if he knew, the poor kid just wanted somewhere to calm himself. In truth he had NEVER lost himself this badly at school before; was this sign of what was to come? Was he destined to make a complete ass of himself at this school? No…he wouldn't dare think like that. He was not going to break on the first day, and dammit he'd find the guy that opened the locker and apologize. He knew he had severely startled him and that never helped with first impressions. But as of now he REALLY needed to calm down. Upon turning the corner he flung the first door he saw open and went it, panting heavily as he closed it behind him. He slowly started to open his eye, which he didn't even realize were closed, and looked around. Empty…or nearly. It was a rather large dimly lit room, and in being dimly lit he tried to feel around for a switch of some kind. Once his hand bumped something that felt like a switch he pushes it up. After his eyes adjusted he looked around again.

"…is this a…?" He asked himself.

And he was correct. It was indeed a music room or at lest it was at one point. Cobwebs littered the room latching onto everything he saw. The walls were stained with a foreign substance that he did not wish to identify as well as the curtains. The husky smell of mold filled his nose almost making him sick to his stomach, but yet he stayed eyes now fixed on a single piece of furniture. A piano to be specific.

"I haven't played one in a while…" he mutterd to himself. As soon a he took a step forward the bell rang nearly making him yelp. Okay so he wasn't completely calm yet…Looking a the clock he sighed

"Lunch just ended"

---

"Um…my name's Allen…Walker…" he muttered. Dear sweet merciful god he hated this part…introductions in front of the whole class. Why couldn't he just sit down and be forgotten? Looking around the room he could see that NONE of the students seem pleased and or not interested at all. But someone did catch his eye…The figure sat not to close to the back but also not in the middle of the room. His cheek rested against the palm of his hand and his expression could be read as 'hurry up and finish…' His gaze was directed to the scenery outside as if there was something better going on out there (which there probably was) But it wasn't the bored-to-death expression that caught his attention, it was the messy fiery red hair...the headband with the rather imaginative design on it that hung loosely from his neck…those piercing green…no…emerald eyes…

'_He's…the guy from before…' _He thought to himself. Even in his lost state he could still recognize the person who'd helped him out of the locker of death. After his _wonderful_ introduction he was told a few things by the teacher and was assigned a seat. Unfortunately he had to sit RIGHT next to the guy and he swore he felt cold gazes from most students. The redhead seemed slightly different from the last time, well not physically different but disposition wise. Hesitating for a second he tapped him on the shoulder.

"U-Uh…"

"What is it…?" he asked with out even lifting his head.

"T-Thanks for…letting me out of that locker." He said in a rather small voice. This caused the redhead to look up at him with a deeply confused look; had he said something wrong?

"…'cuse me?"

"You let me out of the locker during lunch…" He said in an even smaller voice. Silence filled the room and all eyes were on him.

"…I'd remember helping someone like you, shorty…" He scowled. And with that said the class erupted into a fit of laughter. Allen could only sink in his seat and pray that the he wouldn't be in this hell hole for long.

---

The next three classes were not any better. He actually BLEW up his lab in chemistry no thanks to his clumsy partner. He completely froze up when asked a fairly simple question in math; he knew the answer it just didn't come out for some reason. And lastly…he tripped five times while running a lap around the track in gym or rather…he was tripped. Yes the redhead whose name he didn't even know had tripped him multiple times. The kid just wanted to get thru the damn day! But no he had to be terrorized by some red-haired punk! To make matters worse he not only tripped him but he slammed his head into his while doing sits-ups. He was the unlucky enough to be assigned the pricks partner (which he suspected the teacher did on purpose) and he knew it wouldn't end well. BUT the ABSOLUTE WORST thing was that not only were they assigned to be partners but he was going to be Allen's partner for the WHOLE year…or what little time he'd be there. He'd really need to find a way around to turn this around and make it more…beneficial? Whatever he was going to do he needed to think of it fast.

While in the locker room he tried to change as quickly as possible. Not that he was shy or anything he just didn't want _everything_ hanging out. The only good thing about having gym last was the lack of people who decided to change. Meaning he was mostly alone which didn't change his mind about changing quickly.

"Oh hay, you are here! I thought I saw you on the track" A familiar voice came. Allen threw his shirt on and headed straight for the backdoor. He wanted out..._now_...he was not going to let that red-haired punk get him ONE more time. It was so close to the damn door! He was _touching_ it! But he was pulled away when he was just about push it.

"L-Let me go, you psycho!" He yelled.

"What a minute, I haven't even done anything to you…"

"W-what?! Are you kidding?! You tripped me five times and rammed your skull into mine!" He was starting to struggle now.

"Wait, what? We don't even have this class together!"

"Do you have MDP or something?! It was you! Unless you have a-"

"Oi, Rabi…"

To say that Allen was shocked would be a grave understatement. It was more like...he had just witnessed an alien land, walk over, kissed him, tell him it was his father, and fly away. Just to makes sure he hadn't passed out somehow he pinched himself…yup nothing.

"Huh? Oh hay bro."

Allen blinked once…

…twice…

He was seeing double or more correctly twins. Allen shook the hand that was on his shoulder off and backed up. The two redheads looked at each other for a minute. Looking back at Allen they began to laugh.

"S-so you two are…?" he asked

"Yup! Sorry, I should've known something was up when you started talking about getting tripped." The one now identified as Rabi said.

"Heh, the look on your face was priceless…"

"Lavi…" Rabi warned.

Allen just slowly opened the door and quickly left. He was having a very screwy day and this, without a doubt, was the icing on the cake. Lavi held the door and watched him leave, a smirk slowly forming on his features. He was in fact the one who had locked Allen in the locker. It was quite the plan the two of them cooked up; they would switch in-between classes causing the 'new kid' as much distress as possible. And the line up was…

**Lavi:**

1. Locker (letting him out as well)

2. Math class (actually hit Allen in the back of the head with a spit-ball)

3. Part of gym (the head-butt)

**Rabi:**

1. Fourth period humiliation (Lavi told him act dumb if anyone thanked him)

2. Science class explosion

3. Part of gym class (the tripping)

The two of them loved to do this to new students, because it would freak them SO badly. It was the only real reason the enjoyed going to school. Most of the faculty was well aware of their antics and just decided to ignore most of it. The two thought _some_ fun had to come from being twins, oh but they had found it as soon as they entered high school. Since there were so many students then in middle school, they found that people could so easily confuse them. The two of them used this to the best of their advantage, making all kinds of fun with the people around them. But this time they wanted something a little more…

"Dear brother…" Lavi started "I want to…_play_ with this one…and I know you do too…" he said, the smirk on his face widening.

"Geez, I haven't heard talk like that for a while now…you remember the rules, right?"

"Of course…but I want to change the last one…"

Rabi choked for a minute.

"What do you wanna change it to…?" he asked a little cautiously. Lavi's smirked widened.

"Make'em your koi…"

---

**A/N:** And there you go! Tell me what you think…and sorry for the unbetaedness (that's not a word…or is it?) Oh yes and 'koi' is just short for 'koibito' which means 'lover' in Japanese


	2. Rule 2: Exploration and Dedication

**A/N:** Aww, thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews!

---

**Rule 2: Exploration and Dedication**

---

The two of them had been waiting for this moment. They may not have been the best of students, but they were smart enough knew not to rush into things. For that past four days they had been watching Allen and gathering information. Since the two redheads had most of their classes with him it was a fairly easy task…or would have been if not for a certain yappy school girl. Lenalee Lee was her name. Ever since the two of them started their sophomore year two years ago, she had done nothing but follow them like a damn lost puppy. It was rather annoying since they really couldn't relate to her (or understand her thru all the yapping). Probably the worst part about her following them was her brother. Dear god, he would always eye one of them (they liked to switch classes for time to time…not like the teacher could tell, right?) evilly whenever they'd enter science class. Overprotective wasn't the right word to describe him…paranoid was more like it. He'd had even gone so far as to seat his sister as close as he could to his desk. Lenalee and Komui were…quite the pair.

Getting back on track, the two of them had learned the usual things about him; his address, phone number, e-mail, those sorts of things. But they also some rather _interesting_ things about their short target which made them think twice about him. For one thing he liked going into the old music room and play with the piano. The two of them found this particularly amusing because they could so easily start a ghost rumor. Oh yes they could see it now…telling one of their friends about the 'hunted piano' _right _as they passes the room…of course Allen would be playing and it would scare the living bejezus out of them. Yes, they did have a slightly immoral sense of humor but hay what was funny was funny. Another interesting fact was that he liked to pander to others. They had observed on several occasions his strange change in behavior around certain people. They at first did not found this at all unusual; most of the new kids who came wanted to get to know people fast and would usually lie. But it was what they did afterward that changed their minds. Allen's sweet little smile was always fade as he left his group of 'friends', looking very disappointed. Now the two of them had been around people long enough to know how to read them like a book…they could read the fake personas he would use, but strangely enough they couldn't read _him_ all that much.

The last and most thrilling thing they found out was that Allen was very…_sensitive_ to the touch. The kid would freeze up or jump a little when ever someone would brush up against him. The two of them knew this would be a very fun thing to exploit later on. But as of now they had more information gathering to do, and it was now Lavi's turn to do so. And oh lucky him! He got to do it during gym. The redhead was rather athletic he didn't like to show it, he saw it as nothing more then a waste of time. So he just sat back and watched as everyone, in his opinion, run around like idiots. Why should he 'have fun' their way? It was too boring and he didn't benefit from it, thought he could hit them with large objects without getting detention. But all in all it was no-

**WHAM!**

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed holding his now sore head.

"Get your ass in gear ya lazy rat!"

Oh yes…how could he almost forget about the biggest killjoy in existence? Yu Kanda, president of the kendo and probably one of the few things keeping Lavi and his brother in line…or at lest he tried to. The two redheads had known the killjoy since the first day of their freshmen year. It was a rather odd meeting; the twin redheads had dropped a number of water balloons from atop of the school, but Yu just happened to be the passing by when they did. To make a long story short, they were chased, given a beating, and somehow made a friend (though Yu would never admit it).

Anyway, the killjoy was such a 'good' student in gym that the teacher had made him an assistant, much to the dismay of the twins…because he was given a clipboard. It was like giving a killer a gun; he was GOING to use it.

"Geez Yu, do you mind taking that stick shoved up your ass out? I bet a WHOLE bunch of people would be happy of you-"

**WHAM!**

"Don't call me by my first name, you damn Weasley twin!" He shouted.

"OW! DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" He shouted right back. This was one of the down sides of being a twin; the two of them would constantly be compared to fictional characters. This fact irked the both of them to the point of confrontation, but over time they had learned to deal with it…slightly.

"You've done nothing but ogle that damn beansprout!"

"I am not! I'm researching…" He said with a sly grin.

"Don't tell me you and the other Weasley twin are gonna try that bullshit again…" He scowled. Lavi growled loudly. Yu was the only person who knew of the game the twins liked to play. He didn't interior with their fun because he found it ridiculous and rather irritating. He did sometimes help them (of course he was forced to) when they'd wanted to know something about their target. Since the killjoy was assistance he was allowed to look at all the personal files on students…which made things more convenient for the two redheads.

"So Yu…do you know anything about-"

"He moved here last Saturday and was almost expelled from his last school…though the two have nothing in common…" he interrupted in a rather irritated tone.

"Ohh, expelled…for what?" he questioned.

"Spray-painted the side of the school, he freely admitted to it and therefore wasn't punished…"

"I see…" Lavi said rather amused. Well, well, well, the new kid had something to hide. So maybe his sweet little smile was nothing more then a cover up for what he had done. The redhead found this VERY interesting and he and his brother WOULD use that against their small target. After all blackmail was always fun. Yu just sighed.

"I saw the two of you switch the other day…and you nearly sent the kid home with a concussion…"

"Aww, were you worried about him?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No, I just don't want anyone dying on _my_ time…" he stated in a very flat-tone. Lavi was going to give him some sort of smart-ass comment right back, but a hand beckoning him over from the locker room door caught his attention. He knew very well who it belonged to and said his goodbyes to Yu, who was obviously less then thrilled. Before he entered the locker room he decided to take one last look at Allen. He was quite the odd kid, aside from the white hair which he guessed he was born with or experienced some extreme shock to earn. He looked at him from top to bottom, noticing that he wasn't exactly muscular but he was most definitely not skinny. He was currently sporting a light blush from all the jumping around which looked rather cute on him. Oh yes, cute…maybe that was the reason he wanted to change the last rule, since it was rather cruel…bah that wasn't it. He just wanted a little change that all. He turned away from Allen and chuckled a little, deeming him an 'ok' specimen. Once he had reached the locker room, he was met with a rather bored looking brother. Rabi was the twin who was supposed to be taking gym, but today decided to switch with his brother for English.

"Oi, what'd you found out?" Rabi asked, trying his best to sound interested and fighting his drowsiness.

"Well for one he was almost expelled from his last school."

That woke him up.

"W-what?! Really?! Why?!" He was now fully awake.

"He spray-painted his school…" It was just to damn amusing.

"Liar!" He broke into a fit of laughter, finding the whole thing hard to believe.

"I know…but you know what this means now, right…?"

"Hehe, sure do…" he started "So should we do it the usual way?"

"Of course."

And so it began.

---

Allen was sore, sore, SORE. He really didn't like gym all that much, because no matter what school he went to he was always the target or human shield. He practically had to drag himself to the locker room. Once home he'd take a nice long bath, and if asked why by his father he'd respond 'because I was nearly killed by a pack of wolves' Hauling himself over to his locker he opened it as quickly as he could in his worn out state. As soon as he pulled out his clothes he swore he felt someone watching him, and it was rather unsettling. Deciding it best for him not to indulge the supposed stalker by stripping, he pulled out his clothes and decided to leave. Great, not only was tired as hell but he had to smell his funky body all the way home. He wasn't having a good day at all…he was followed by some strange girl who wouldn't shut up, nearly threw up at lunch (cafeteria food, ick), and was pelted with dodge balls for most of the last period. The only up-side was the lack of attention he was getting from the twins and dammit he was happy. He would sometimes catch them looking at him but he really didn't think much of it. The two of them were so odd to him; they seemed somewhat quiet while apart but together they were extremely mischievous especially with others around.

Allen let out a sigh; he didn't want to think about then or any of their weird behaviors. He only had one thing on his mind right not and that was to get home. He always walked home even if taking the bus home was a better idea, but he had a thing about the bus…he never really did like them. The amount of people, the random banter you're supposed to ignore from the strangers around you but can't, and of course there was always his fear of falling a asleep and waking up miles way from his originated stop. The problem with this was that he never bothered to memorize any route other then the one he walked home, meaning if he got off about two stops from where he needed then he's become lost. Allen knew it was probably better to learn such things, but of course it was for the same reason he didn't do a lot of other things. He huffed, slicking back a strand of his sweat drenched hair; was everything going to be this bad here? Nothing had ever been this…well as bad as this…he had worse. But all of that was in the past; right now all he wanted to do was take a nice, long, relaxing…

"Oi, Moyashi-kun!" came two voices.

No…no, no, no, no! He wanted to go HOME! He didn't want to deal with this right now! He sped up and prayed that his legs wouldn't give out on him.

"Moyashi-kun!" They came again

He started to sprint…

"Allen!"

He ran…

"Wait, you're going to-"

**POW!**

He wasn't quite sure where the damned lamp post came from, but he did know it hurt like hell. Did this place curse him even more? Was there some divine power out there that wished for nothing more then to cause him hell and suffering? Or maybe with was karma, not that he did anything that bad to deserve such a punishment. Allen knew that he had to find an away to turn all of this misfortune into something good, or he would most defiantly lose his sanity. Stumbling back he knew he was about to pass out, but before he did he felt himself be held up by someone.

"…goddammit… " was the last thing he muttered before his world turned black.

---

Was this a dream? It certainly did feel like it because he sure as hell wasn't in his house or his bed. He groaned and slowly sat up; noting that he this place wasn't even remotely similar to his. The walls were not painted a tacky light blue with the ugly white trim; instead the room was a viridian color and the trim was painted a very soft green. Hell, at lest there was contrast! Another thing he noted was everything that littered the floor. He never unpacked anything but he knew he would never make a mess of this magnitude. It wasn't trash that that filled the floor but books…book of various sizes, shapes, and languages. He found it fascinating how one person could read so many books about so many topics. He was really starting to wonder just where he was and how he got there; though the thought of him being carried had crossed his mind a few time, but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Oi, you're awake!"

And with that his world shattered into shards of nothingness. He slowly turned his head and nearly jumped out of the bed he was in once he laid eyes on the redhead in the corner. Was this a sick joke?

"Er, you shouldn't move around so much…"

Allen really did jump out of the bed this time and backed against the furthest wall away from it. Both redheads stood on opposite sides of the room, both looking at Allen with a slight hunger in their eyes. Needless to say he was scared senseless and to make matter worse…he was wearing his regular clothes instead of his gym clothes.

"P-please don't hurt me! I-I haven't done anything to you! P-please don-"

"Oi, oi, calm down! We're not going to do anything to you…" Rabi reassured.

Allen did NOT feel reassured. He would've liked to run for the door, but Rabi was leaning against it. He just wanted to go home! Why did these two have to make it so difficult?!

…

Another wonderful little fact he learned at that moment was that he didn't knew _where_ her was. He knew he was in the house of the twin redhead that annoyed the hell out of him, but he didn't know where the hell that house was located. The only word that he could think of to describe this situation was 'kidnapped'

"Let me go!"

"But we're not- "

"Let me go, dammit!"

"We're not-!"

"Allen Walker…" Lavi interrupted.

Allen damn near died once he felt himself being held by the other redhead. He didn't move, didn't blink and he didn't dare breath. This was it…he knew his fate was sealed…how could it come to this? He was probably going to be molested over and over again then probably locked in the closet, only taken out when the two of them wanted to 'play' Looking back he hadn't really had to enjoy the finer things in life and wished his could…damn, he was going to become a sex slave…

"Do you why you're here…?" he questioned.

Allen SLOWLY shook his head.

"Well…after you were knocked out we had to carry you back here...since it was closer than your place…" He said holding him a little tighter making him tense. Allen didn't know whether to cry or scream bloody murder because right now this was beyond an invasion of his personal space. This was so wrong, he didn't like to be touched unless he got to know someone well enough…or at lest remotely liked them. But this was way too much; he'd been through enough in the past to know that letting people who act friendly touch you was only going to lead to very bad things.

"Yeah! You were pretty heavy..." Rabi added who was now as equally as close to him now. Was this 'get Allen as uncomfortable as possible' day?! These two were pretty damn good at it, much to Allen's dismay. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home taking a nice long bath while contemplating how he was going to get through tomorrow. The two redheads suddenly relaxed against him making all the blood suddenly drain from his body…this was it. He was going to be touched and poked in areas he didn't wish it, but this was the price he paid for trying to elude the twins. He had come to terms with his fate now and was getting himself mentally ready for it…for what he knew was coming.

"Allen-kun…" They said in unison.

'_Here is comes…'_ He thought to himself.

"We…wish to dedicate ourselves to you…" they said snuggling closer to him.

'_There it- wait **what**_?!'

"In other words…we love you Allen-kun…"

After a few minutes of silence, the two of them decided that was enough time for him to get over the shock. They loved doing this; the look on the faces of their targets would be so priceless. This was the starting of a very fun time; moreover, there would a great battle between the two brothers and the new kid would be their prize. Oh yes, what a glorious battle it would be. But for now the two would enjoy their togetherness with each other and their little bean. Looking up at Allen the two of them could help but let out a few laughs...this time it was WAY better then the rest because…

"Allen-kun…?" they snickered.

Allen had passed out.

---

**A/N:** There you go! Another chapter!

BTW, I have a light blue colored room XD


	3. Rule 3: Part 1: Touchy Feely

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter and the next will be _kinda _short (sorry!)

**Disclaimer (forgot to do it): **D.Gray Man does NOT belong to me

---

**Rule 3/Part 1: Touchy Feely**

---

'_We interrupt this program to bring you a special report…moments ago we were informed that the house behind me, belonging to a family of five, was stricken with a tragic event no one saw coming. The father of the family suddenly snapped, murdering his wife, daughter, and…wait…I'm getting word that their son is still alive, but he is in critical condition…'_

---

It had been two week…two full agonizing weeks since Lavi and Rabi had 'dedicated' themselves to Allen. After he had woken up in his own room, Allen had deemed what had happened as nothing more then a bad dream. He knew that nothing that surreal could have been real. He thought that maybe he had knocked himself unconscious and Mana had SOMEHOW come home from work early, found him and had taken him home…he knew it was quite the long shot, but he needed something to believe in other then the truth that was hammering him in the back of the head. But of course all dreams and hope were shattered into nothingness as soon as the coming Monday rolled by. Once the day had started he had the vague feeling that something was going to happen that he was not going to be pleased with…and sure enough there it was, standing in front of his house with a huge (fake) smile on their face. One of the twins (he didn't know which) was _waiting_ for him outside of _his_ house. The first problem he saw with this whole situation was the fact that the redhead _knew_ where he lived; no one in the whole damn town, excluding a few school administrators, knew where he lived. The second problem was that he could not for the life of him open the now closed door. The plan he had formulated in his head was to rush back inside, barricade the door and hoped that the redhead got the hint. But of course Fate just loved to pick on him whenever it got the chance, and this of course was just the perfect opportunity to do so.

In the end he was forced to walk to school with him, and the worst part was he was being ogled…or at lest he thought he was. He didn't like this; he didn't like any of this. He was like a sheep hunted by a wolf, though he was surly aware of the situation there was nothing he could do to change the outcome. If he ran, they would follow…if he hid they would ultimately find him…all he could do was accept it. He would remain silent about the matter, never mentioning it to anyone or uttering a single word. Was it wrong of him to do so? He didn't think so since he had done such a thing before...

Once at school the two of them parted way, now allowing the redhead's brother to take control over the situation. Lavi, in Allen opinion, was a little more demented then his brother; the redhead had not even let Allen sit down before he let the torture began. He wasn't even half way in the room when he heard 'good morning Moyashi-kun!' shouted at him. Everyone in the class couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave once he heard the greeting. He didn't like to be called anything other then his name! Shorty, Bean, Little Dude, _Moyashi_…he hated it all. There was no way in hell someone was going to call him such a demeaning name with out him calling them something back…which he learned was not the best of ideas. Lavi was far from done and the rest of the period made sure Allen did nothing but worry and squirm. Since he sat right in front of redhead, Lavi could gently blow against the beansprouts neck making him stiffen. It was too much fun; the teacher would call on Allen and just as he stood the redhead would run a finger a long his back, making him let out quit the delicious yelp. Did he think it was wrong to do such thing to someone? Hell no. All of this was nothing but entertainment for him, and he wanted to make damn sure he enjoyed himself. But all of his fun came to an end as soon as that godforsaken bell rang. He scowled as he watched his little target run out the room; he couldn't very well switch with his brother for the next class because it would break the rules. Once this part of the game had started the two redheads did not consider themselves brothers…more like rivals. At this point they would do anything but cheat to get what they wanted.

As the day continued on Allen was subjected to nothing but…but…_touch feely_ things. And the line up as:

**Lavi:**

1. First Period: Blowing on his neck

2. Third Period: Holding up a sign that said 'I love you Moyashi-kun'

3. Fifth Period: Groping him (Allen was NOT a fan of this and ran out of the classroom, never coming back)

**Rabi:**

1. Second Period: Playing with his hair

2. Forth Period: Flicking paper balls at him

3. Sixth Period: Whispering in his ear

4. Seventh Period: Slipping a hand up his shirt (since they had to help each other with stretches, it just seemed like the _perfect_ opportunity)

And this cycle continued for two _whole_ weeks. Allen didn't want to say anything to anyone because he didn't want anymore attention for anyone. He couldn't handle the touching; it just made him feel…dirty for some reason…though he knew very well why. He didn't want to feel like _that _again…never again.

---

Allen sat at lunch by himself, or he considered it by himself because he was blocking out the ramblings of the girl sitting across from him. The past two week were nothing but hell for him, he was physically and mentally drained from having to put up with the twins. He really didn't think he could hate two people so much and barely know them. Why were they doing this? Other then him being the new kid he hadn't really committed any sort of school crime (messing with the jock's girlfriend, beating up the popular kid, those sorts of things), or if he had he sure as hell wasn't aware of it. Maybe they saw him as weak and picked him out of the herd because he was very easy target. Goddamn wolves.

"Allen-chan, are you listening to me?" Lenalee asked.

Allen just nodded, not bothering to lift his head or even acknowledge the fact that he was in a conversation. Who was this girl? Why was she even talking to him? Maybe she was paid by the twin redhead to be annoying while they were on their off time. It made logical sense after all…even on their 'break' from torturing him they needed a way of massing with him. Allen didn't know whether to praise them for their genius or laugh at them for their stupidity. Either way he was not going to make it through the day like this and he knew his precious little psyche couldn't take much more. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the slight whisper coming from across the table and the young lady going 'Oh my god? Really?!' Allen SHOULD have noticed this because he was about to have a very rude awakening. His mind was snapped back to reality as soon as he felt himself being tugged forward and slammed against the table. Shocked...no...he was not shocked...he was more pissed off then scared, stunned or irriated.

"Hiya, Moyashi-kun…" Lavi said with a sly grin.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled.

"Well…I want ravage you…I want to perform such acts upon your body that'll make you beg for more and cry out my name..." He said inching his way closer to Allen's face. The beansprout as not at all amused with this and finally decided to do something; he knew he'd regret it but it was the only thing his now distressed mind could think up. And before he knew it…

"Heh...I'm just-"

**SLAM! **

The deed was done.

"You- how- why- b-bastar-" Was the only thing Lavi could choke out as he felt a very solid object come in contact with something _oh so_ sensitive between his legs. He wasn't in pain; no he was in something far more unmanageable. He fell to the ground, cursing loudly, hands tucked in between his legs, tightly holding his crotch. He did not see this coming and his poor genitals were the ones to pay the price. To make matters worse he could see his brother a few tables away dying of laughed. Rabi was trying his hardest to keep himself from falling on the floor while laughing so hard, especially after seeing his brother just get kneed in the crotch. The moment he say his twin walk over to Allen he wanted to waltz right over there and steal him away. But wouldn't that be against the rules? Nope, lunch time was considered a free-for-all in which the two of them would fight (sometimes literally) for their target's attention. But on this occasion something stopped Rabi from going over and he now thanked the gods he didn't. He looked over at his fallen brother and couldn't help but laugh even more, the look of pain that he gave was enough to make him fall out of his seat and grip his stomach…it was just too damn funny. So he had a _slightly_ more sick sense of humor then his brother, what was he going to do about it? But silence soon followed as the twin heard something they never thought anyone in the town would ever utter…

"You should've died at birth! You're nothing but degenerate and should be killed!" Allen shouted. The whole lunchroom filled with silence and no one dared move. A few students whispered to one another while others looked on in disbelief. Okay, Allen could admit that what he said was wrong, but was it his fault he said it? Of course not! It was theirs! He had never in his life said something so nasty to anyone, but it wasn't his fault! He felt sick…he left with all eyes on him but he pretended to not notice. Rabi slowly got up and walked over to his brother who was now in a sitting position. Lavi didn't make eye contact which only told the other redhead that it was probably best to leave him be, but…

"Hay, um-"

"…this isn't a good time…" he interrupted.

"But-"

"Rabi…leave…now…" He said gritting his teeth.

"Come on, we can-"

"Dammit Rabi!" He shouted. He quickly got up and left, not wanting to be near anyone at that moment. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, he wasn't supposed to be turn out like his. He was supposed to messes with Allen's head not the other way around; Lavi wasn't going to be turned into a victim…not again. He was going to be the dominant one, the one who makes things happens, the one who was going to decide the fate of others.

Once at his locker he slammed his fist against it. He was not going to let this get the best of him. Lavi was strong; he didn't need anyone other then his brother. Rabi was the only thing he needed and the only thing he had, that fact had always been there but he didn't like to accept it. To admit something such as that would mean giving in to the truth…the truth that he was alone and had no one other then Rabi by his side…no…he wouldn't do such a thing…

"Moyashi…" he started, leaning against his locker "…you almost got your wish at one point…"

Closing his eyes he tried to relax as he held his chest…

"I should be dead…along with everyone else…"

---

'_What a terrible day for this town it has been. How could something so gruesome happen to such a quiet and loving family? This day will forever be marked as…wait…I'm getting word that another member of the family was not present at the murder scene…yes…it seems that the twin brother of the son who is in critical condition has just arrived on the scene…what a tragic sight this must be for him…'_

---

**A/N: **Oh, oh, oh! What's this?! Do I smell back-story? XD

Oh and er, sorry about the unbetaedness DX


	4. Rule 3: Part 2: Noteworthy Confession

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Oh and I changed it so ANYONE can review! (Totally forgot I could…stupid me! DX)

---

**Rule 3/Part 2: Noteworthy Confession**

---

He knew it was wrong…he didn't mean to say such things…they just came out, and now he was feeling the full weight of the words he spoke. They were hurtful and full of a poison he did not mean to inject, and it was now backfiring on him. He needed to think and knew the music room was not the greatest of ideas. The twins knew about his visits their and he really didn't want to be beaten to a bloody pulp in such a room. He needed a temporary secluded area where no one in the school could bother him, though it was easier said then done. A classroom would probably be the worst; people loved to come in and out of there so it wasn't privet at all. The bathroom was another terrible idea because…well it was a bathroom. It was smelly, dimly lit and...and people peed there for Christ sake! This was his fault; if he hadn't said such nasty things then he wouldn't have to hide from the twin redheads. Allen held his stomach as a knout started to form...this didn't feel right and he could no longer hide his disgust with himself. Tears started to form in his eyes, and try as he might he couldn't blink them back. He ran, he didn't care where he was going at the moment...he just wanted to get away…away from people, away from his thoughts, and away from those damn redheads. And just like that-

**BAM! **

The answer came to him. Allen had hit something solid and he really hoped his nose wasn't broken, fractured or at lest bleeding. Clamping his hands over his nose he let out a loud yelp, was it bleeding? Removing his hands he looked down and saw that they were completely clean (minus the million on microscopic critters that roamed his hand…other then that he was fine). He let out a sign of relief and he looked up to see just what he hit. He thanked the gods it wasn't a person, but it was a door…a 'door to destiny' maybe? Said door just happened to be marked 'Rooftop' and Allen couldn't help but adventure further. Like Indiana Jones he had a knack for adventures and really couldn't let himself say 'no' to an opportunity like this(though he didn't like to indulge himself in such things sometimes); after all he did want somewhere to hide away from the world and its corruption. Slowly turning the door handle he opened the large metal door, making it emit a loud 'creaking' noise. He looked up the long flight of steps and deemed the place 'not fit for human travel' but still he continued. Little by little he made mad his way up, never looking back, never second guessing himself, and NEVER thinking about what might happen once he reached the top. He became more anxious at his footsteps began to echo throughout the small enclosed area, heartbeat becoming slightly more noticeable in his chest. Why was he so nervous? Or was it the excitement of not knowing what was up there. Either way it felt sort of good.

Once at the top of the stairs he only hesitated for a split second before opening the door. He quickly covered his eyes as the piecing light of the sun nearly blinds him. Was it always this sunny? Once his eyes had adjusted enough he lowered his arms and nearly had his breath taken away. The roof was nothing special in partially; it had a chain-link fence wrapped around the edge of it, which he guessed was to keep the students from jumping of. The rooftop itself was made out of concrete and somehow gave it a rustic kind of feel. But hay, at least the place looked clean. Of course it wasn't the plainness of the area or the purity that caught his attention…it was the view. He walked over to the fence and wrapped his fingers around the metal links, staring out at the view in slight awe. From where he stood the whole town was in clear sight and it was by far the most beautiful thing he'd even laid eyes on. Such brilliant colors danced from roof to roof top and seem to create quite the extravagant pattern. Closing his eyes he tried to listen for the music he knew was there…yes the music. Everything in the world for Allen had a beat, from the smallest insect to the largest and rambunctious of cites. To him most people couldn't hear such thing because they couldn't silence themselves long enough to notice; things like this were insignificant to others but not to him. He needed to hear it, needed to know that even in such a terrible place…peace and beauty could be found.

"Nice view isn't it…"

Allen tensed but didn't turn around…he knew who was behind him. He knew that all of that running away would only lead him in a place where he couldn't escape, and by the sound of the door clicking he knew there was nowhere for him to go but down. He hated this…he wasn't a bad person; people just forced him to be one and it made him sick. Was this all he was good for? To be used over and over again and never finding peace within this world? He was pretty damn sure the answer was a hard yes.

"Look, we're here because-"

"Do it…" Allen said in a rather flat tone. Lavi and Rabi looked at each other for a moment.

"…do what?" They answered in unison.

"…Beat me unconscious, throw me over the edge…hell, both even…" Allen's grip on the fence tightened, he really didn't want this but this whole situation was his fault. He nearly gripped the fence tightly, almost cutting himself once he felt a hand gently place itself upon his head.

"Allen…if we really wanted to beat you up you wouldn't have made it up here…" Rabi said trying his best not to snicker. It was true; if the two of them felt that Allen had done something _very_ wrong, then they would've dragged him out of the school and he wouldn't turn up for a few days. Oh don't get the wrong idea, they wouldn't kill him…just beat him to the point he wished for death. But the two of them agreed that he had done nothing wrong and that beansprout was just ignorant of what had occurred in the past…so they decided to educate them.

"Look, we just wanted to tell you shouldn't sling words like 'die' or 'killed' around here…especially around adults." Lavi explained while leaning against the fence next to Allen.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get a long boring ass lecture about the 'tragic events of the Rui household'" Rabi added now standing on the opposite side of Allen his brother was.

"R-Rui…?" Allen asked.

"It's our last name…" the two answered in unison "We're going to tell you what other people aren't…"

---

_Flashback…Eight years ago…_

"OI! WAKE UP YA LAZY BUMS!"

Yes, the morning had just begun. It was that same thing each morning; he never slack-off with his awake up calls and didn't care if it was a weekend or not. Hell, he thought that when he got up everyone should be up! And he would make sure everyone was up; going from room to room he would shout the same thing and wouldn't tone it down for anyone. This was his duty as the sort of elder brother…he was the Grand Waker-Uper, and dammit no one was going take that responsibility away from him. He marched around the house feeling proud; no one was going to kill his-

"RABI!!" Came a very irritated voice. And another daily ritual was about to begin, the 'Running of the Twins'. The two of them would always take the same route; around the living room a few times narrowly missing the table each time, through the kitchen, down into the basement, and finally ending in their room. Everything was the same and not much change…except for today…the two ran out of the room, pillows in hand, laughing loudly and hitting one another. By this time usually their mother, father, or even little sister Ai would stop their fun and tell them to wash up and get ready…but no one was up. Lavi stopped in front of his parent's door and looked at it for a moment…where were they? Just as he was about to knock he heard a loud crash from the other side, and him being the way he was didn't proceed any further. For the last few months his parent's had been yelling at each other, but it wasn't the yelling that was bothering him, but what they were yelling about...their sister.

Ai was younger than them by two years, and strangely enough sported hair a shade of red much brighter then the twins. She also didn't have emerald eyes, which the two twins thought was weird since both of their parents did. But they didn't think too much of it, but apparently their father didn't approve at all. Their father would argue over if their mother was 'cheating', though Lavi didn't know what kind of game she had been playing to do so. Lavi would sometimes hid and watch then, his father shouting about 'another man' and the redhead thought that maybe the 'other man' was another player in the game his mother was cheating at. He was, however, starting to dislike his father because he would hit Ai whenever he found a chance. She would cry and their father would ignore her, leaving her alone and forbidding the two twins to go near her until she stopped. According to his father a 'real man does not comfort abominations' which the two didn't really understand, but not wanting to be punished did what they were told.

"Um…are they fighting again…?" Came a timid voice from behind him. Lavi turned around and tried his best to put on a fake smile for her.

"Er, no! They're probably just playing!" He said laughing nervously. Apparently that was enough to satisfy her because she smiled a little and hugged him. The children of the household knew nothing…not about what the 'real' world was like or about what it would do. There would be a time for them to learn, but as of now they were innocents…shielded from the world's wrath and allowed to walk upon it without a care…but the world sometimes liked to throw a wrench in that plan…

---

"Goal!" Rabi shouted as the checkered ball flew into the goal. After the mornings events he needed to get out of the house and leave his family. There were times he just needed to get away from it all, never looking back on what he was leaving behind him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his family but lately things had been getting out of hand, and he really didn't wish to be a part of it anymore. Ai was his sister…but he wasn't sure how to treat her nowadays with their father was around. He didn't know whether to treat her the way her father did or go against his word and be her 'brother'…so basically he was caught in the middle. He didn't like being in such a place because it made him think about things he didn't like…he didn't want to choose between two people he held dear. But right now he was too focused on kicking one more goal to win the game. After he had left the house he decided to play a little soccer, inviting Lavi to go with him but he declined wanting to spend time with Ai. Rabi just let it go and didn't think that much of it, but in the back of his mind he really thought he should stay. While on his way out he noticed his father sitting at the kitchen table with an unreadable look on his face…and that look didn't sit well with him. But once again he shrugged it off, seeing it as nothing more then him being 'difficult' as his mother called it. His parents used the strangest words.

"Come on ya strawberry!"

As of now the redhead was being challenged by four six graders who apparently had nothing better to do. The seven of them had been playing soccer for quite some time, which the redhead found amusing since the score was 0 – 25 (him). Rabi had easily taken them, but if Lavi would have been there the task would have been MUCH easier and almost unfair. The two of them were unstoppable when it came to sports; when they played on opposite teams most of the time the score would end up as a tie, but when they played together victory was guaranteed. It was just one of their natural talents.

"Heh, okay!" He said grinning wide. Instead of just kicking the ball into the goal again, he decided to pull one of his many 'amazing tricks' that would 'mystify' and 'stupefy' everyone. Kicking the ball up into the air, he waited for the others boys to go after it, once they did he tripped one of them making them semi-fall. Before the kid hit the ground Rabi vaulted off of his back, and timing everything right, kicked the ball just as it came back down making the goal. And the rest of the boys were indeed 'mystify' and 'stupefy' with out a doubt.

"Dude…" one of them started "can you play on my soccer team?! We really suck!"

Rabi had to decline which disappointed the boys. He really didn't like playing on teams outside of school, too much pressure and he'd rather play for the hell of it then a real goal. Once he had retrieved his soccer ball he proceeded to walk home...maybe his father and mother had cooled off enough. He hated when they yelled at each other…it not only upset him but upset Ai because she was always the center of the conflict. His brother had the responsibility of covering his sister's ears so she wouldn't have to hear such things…so he could take most of the sting away from the words their parents would sling around. And what would Rabi do? Nothing…or to put into better words he didn't know what he could do. He would sometimes stand-in for Lavi when he wanted to hear what his parent were saying a little better and didn't want Ai to be left alone, but other then that Rabi would just sit in a corner and block it out. He didn't want to acknowledge what was going on let alone get involved with it.

He then noticed that there were quite a few sirens going off. He thought that maybe someone had had some sort of accident or made a robbery, he'd seen both of these thing happen to friends of his and they weren't that upset over it. There wasn't much crime in the town so if the police were called they were for minor things, but other then that Rabi was sure that there was nothing to worry about...until…

'_Hay…that's…my block…'_

And before he could process anything else, he started to run down the street full speed, never stopping to think that inevitable question…'what if'…Once he was upon the scene he could see many people crowed on the opposite curb of his house, all of them with a grim look on their faces. There was yellow caution tape stretched around the whole house, making it so no one could enter. This wasn't happening…this wasn't his house! It couldn't have been! He ran over and tried to cross but he was pulled back by a police officer who did not look pleased at all.

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing? This is a mur-"

"This is my house! I live here! My family is-" He started but stopped as soon as he saw three body bags being pulled from the house. What was going on? The people dragging the body bags away had left the door open letting him get a clear look inside…and what he saw made him almost vomit. Blood…lots of blood…splattered on the walls and some on the back of the door. This wasn't right…he must have gotten hit in the head with his soccer ball and passed out. Yes, this was nothing more then a dream! He'd wake up in a minute and those six graders would be laughing at him being 'passing out was for girls'! But then...all illusions…all of his denial shattered as soon as he saw a stretcher being pulled by four paramedics quickly being rushed out of the house. It too was covered in blood and he wanted to turn away…but he couldn't. This was the thing that told him he couldn't pretend anymore…he had to face it.

"Sir, are we going to make it in time?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I'm not sure; he's lost too much blood…" Another answered. Rabi knew that right now…at this very moment…something had died inside of him…something that wasn't supposed to yet. He tried to hold onto what little piece he could, hoping that maybe this wouldn't be the last time he'd have it. He couldn't put himself in denial again…he had seen too much. He knew that this was not _supposed_ to happen and he was not _supposed_ to be witnessing it. This…was not the world he lived in; this couldn't be such a place. This…place…was not his home. He lost it completely when he saw the figure on the stretcher cough out nothing but blood.

"Sir!" One of the paramedics called

"I know! Dammit kid, stay with me!" The other yell

That was it…he let it go slowly and never thought twice about picking it up…he couldn't…it was dead…his innocence had just died…and the only thing he could was scream...

"**LAVI!!**"

---

**Forty minutes ago… **

Lavi had decided to relax a little. It was a weekend after all and he needed a break from the all the uniformity of his school...everyone needed a break from those things. Saturday was the only day of the week he could wear his pajamas all day; however, he had to accompany his mother to the store ever Sunday and therefore had to change. But he wasn't thinking about tomorrow, he was thinking about today and only today. So he proceeded over to the couch and sat next to Ai, who was currently reading a book while sitting upside-down. The redhead didn't question her in the slightest; he'd done the same at one point in his life. Deciding to join her, he positioned himself next to her and looked up at what she was reading. It was an old book she must have found somewhere in the twin's room because he remembered the pictures.

"Nii-san…?" She started

"Yes?"

"What does, um, 'dependable' mean?" She asked.

"It means something you can rely on." He answered.

"Oh…what does 'rely' mean?" She asked again. Lavi laughed a little.

"It means you can trust something." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Ai give him the 'oh okay' look and when about reading. Now Lavi found this odd because he knew the book didn't hold such a word in, so where had she heard it? He didn't want to dig any deeper then he should, finding it neither interesting nor relevant. Yes, the two twins had an amazing memory; they could damn near tell you every detail or event in anything they read or saw. They didn't really understand how they could do it, they just knew they could and that was enough, right? Lavi heard a loud crash come from the kitchen and without a word he quickly took Ai upstairs. That's how all the fights started, there would always be a loud crash followed by hours of arguing. Lavi could take it after so long, but Ai couldn't do such a thing. He had to stop at the top of the stairs and cover her ears; the yelling had started earlier then usual and he couldn't make it to the room. So there he sat…at the top of the stairs, hands covering his sister's ears. He wouldn't dare leave her, not while this was going. They were louder than usual and he knew they'd become more physical as well…why were they like this? Ai didn't do anything wrong, so why were they constantly arguing about her? Lavi didn't understand, but he was sure he didn't want to.

'_It's okay Ai…I'm not going to hate you…'_

---

Thirty minutes and twenty-eight seconds…this was how long they'd been arguing. Lavi had managed to get Ai into his bedroom and close the door, trying to null the sound as much as he could. This was rather odd; their parents would at lest take a break then go back at it, but today it was an all out war. He didn't want to investigate this, he wanted to stay right there and protect his little sister. Today was not a good day for anyone…and then he heard something…something he really didn't know how to describe. Silence. His parents were NEVER silent when it came to arguing. Their usual way for ending an argument was for one of them to go into a room, usually theirs or the study, and slam the door as loudly as they could. But this time…there was just silence. The redhead slowly removed his hands from his sister's ears and prayed it wouldn't start again. Maybe they had made up…maybe they had found some sort of resolution that involved them not acting like monsters in front of their children. Whatever it was, Lavi was happy it happened.

"….Nii-san?" Ai started

"…yes?"

"Can I go cheer mommy up?" she asked. Ah yes, that was Ai's responsibility; she would comfort their mother whenever an argument would end and try to 'make things better' somehow. Ai was the only one who could make her do such a thing, but of course their father frowned on such a thing. But today Lavi didn't think it was such a good idea for some reason. It was the silence that irked him…he didn't know what was going on downstairs and didn't want Ai to be a part of it.

"Please Nii-san…Mommy might be crying…" She said, now pleading to him. Lavi couldn't refuse after hearing that.

"O…okay…b-but if Daddy tries to do anything, you-"

"I come right back, right?" He finished for him. Lavi nodded and watched as Ai left, wanting nothing more then to stop her…and he should have.

"AI, GO BACK UPSTAIRS!" He heard his mother yell. Soon after that he heard her scream…not of fright but of pain. Lavi jumped to his feet and quickly left the room; he was told many times by his mother that if Daddy did anything, be it slapping her or attacking her, that he should call the police and tell them everything he heard or saw. So that's what he did. Sprinting to his parents room, he picked up the phone and called 911. After a few rings someone picked up and not a moment too soon…he heard his mother scream again and a loud 'thud' against a wall.

"Hello 911, who may I ask is call-"

"H-help! P-please help!" He said panicking.

"Calm down, now tell me your name" Came the calm and collective voice of the operator.

"L-Lavi…Lavi Rui…m-my address is 9283 Maple Drive- eep!" He jumped once he heard his mother start to call out for their father to 'stop' followed by another loud 'thud'

"Alright, I'll sent the police and the paramedics over, but I need to to-"

**CLICK**

"H-Hello…? Hello?!" Lavi pleaded. The phone had just died for some reason and he didn't know what to do. He dropped the phone and rushed downstairs. He didn't want to hear this…he couldn't be hearing this...Ai was screaming. Stumbling on the last few steps, he made his way to the kitchen and dropped to his knees. He didn't want to see this...this was sick, twisted, and so very wrong. He saw a pool of blood in the middle of the kitchen and he knew who it belong to. Following the bloody handprints along the wall, as well as the blood trail with his eyes…he found her. Near the front door he saw her body lying on the ground…lifeless…cold...this couldn't be right. Lavi wanted to scream, wanted to cry out but he couldn't move; this was too much. This wasn't _supposed_ to happen…he was _supposed_ to be upstairs holding his hand over Ai's ears, Rabi was _supposed_ to be in the corner blocking everything out and his parents were _supposed_ to be downstairs arguing. There wasn't supposed to be blood…what had made his father snap so badly? What it worth killing his wife…and where was-

"NII-SAN!!"

Lavi snapped out of it as soon a he heard Ai scream. Jumping up, he followed the voice of his younger sister until he found her…but it was too late. His father had locked himself in the backroom, and poor Ai was screaming at the top of her lung. Panicking even more, Lavi pounded on the door and started to beg…he begged for his sister's life…he begged for him to stop…but being the way his father was...he was only going to grant one of those wishes. The screaming stopped and the redhead could now hear himself crying; thought, he wasn't sure when he'd started but right now that didn't matter. What mattered now, right now, was that he couldn't hear Ai anymore…and that fact was enough to shut him down. He…didn't care anymore; Ai…his mother…they were gone and he may have been young but he knew how death worked. It stole those you hold deal away and never brought them back. He wasn't going to see them again, nothing was going to be the same and he could feel something inside of him start to break. It was painful but it hurt him mental instead if physically, and that was the worst kind of pain. He didn't register his father walking out covered in blood holding a larger knife, or the fact the he had been slammed into a nearby wall.

"…are you mine…?" His father questioned in a low, husky tone. Lavi just looked on, mind blank and tears still flowing. Though he knew the blade of the knife had pieced his chest, he knew this pain was nothing compared to the one he felt inside, the feeling that something was about to break…and he couldn't fix it. But he still cried out in excruciating pain but that was all he did and he slowly started to black out. He felt himself being released and fall to the ground hard…he had never wondered what dying felt like, but he was about to experience it…and he didn't care. His vision was starting to blur but he could still hear clearly, and what he heard broke him. It was the sound of a gun shot, and he knew…his father had turned it on himself. His innocence was now broken…Lavi lie there bleeding…crying silently. He knew no one was going to come, but if they did they'd be too late to save him or anyone. This was sick…how could the world do this? This couldn't be the real world…it just couldn't be…As his world started to turn black one thought appeared before him, making his whimper slightly.

'_Rabi…why'd you leave…?' _

_End of Flashback_

---

"So I woke up in the hospital three days later. Heh, doctors said I flat-lined twice…Rabi and I were put into an orphanage soon after." Lavi said, looking out at the scenery.

"We kinda got bounced around a lot…apparently people thought we were bad luck or something. But we did find a nice place to stay…though the guy is never home…" Rabi added. Allen really didn't have much to say…or he couldn't really think of what anything. They'd really gone through all of this? And yet they still had the capacity to smile? He was most definitely envious…He couldn't do such a thing; letting go of something that happened to him, something that made him look at everything in the world differently…the world…Fate….these two things had screwed around with all three of their live and they laughed relentlessly while they suffered. Allen wanted to cry for them, but they didn't seem like the types that would accept something like pity.

"Allen…" Rabi started "…this doesn't change anything between us…we're going to give you the rest of the day off, but tomorrow expect us to be messing with you a lot more…"

"I…t-thank you…?" Allen said, not really sure if that was an entirely good thing. Wanting to use the little time he had for lunch, Allen said a small goodbye and head for the door, never stopping to look back until…

"Moyashi-kun…" Lavi called.

"Y-yes…?" He answered

"We love you" They said in unison. Allen didn't hesitate and flung the door open. He was going to run down the stairs and calmly collect himself while walking to the music room, but that plan got derailed. As soon started down he slammed into someone, sending both of them toppling down the stairs. Allen yelped when he hit the door at the bottom of the staircase. This was NOT his day.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lenalee said while helping him up. He just nodded and just left it at that. He didn't want to knew what she was doing up there nor did he particularly care. Holding his now sore back, he opened the door and slightly limped away slightly. What the hell was she doing up there? Spying? Whatever it was Allen was not happy that she was there, his poor back was the one that had to pay the price becuase she was...doing something. The twins, still on the roof, laughed slightly as they continued to stare out into the distance. They had said a lot and wished Allen the best because now...they were going to turn up the heat...

"You know…he likes me more now…" Lavi said

"Oh no, he feels more pity towards me then you…" Rabi retorted.

The game was still very much on...

---

**A/N:** Geez, guess I lied! This was rather long! XD


	5. Rule 4: Breaking Down Walls

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you all SOO much for the reviews!

---

**Rule 4: Breaking Down Walls**

---

"_Hurry up…"_

"_Heh, when'd you become the dominate one…?" _

"_Please stop teasing me…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Rabi! Do it already…please fuc-"_

_---_

It was one thing for him to wake up sweating; panting slightly from a dream…but it was a whole nothing issue when he found that there was a _slightly_ unwanted bulge in his boxers. It wasn't out of the ordinary that he, his brother, or both of them would have lustful dreams about the person they were pursuing. The redhead found it a little troublesome; he was rather tired and didn't want to deal with such a thing in the middle of the night. But he had to do what he had to do. Stumbling out of bed, he quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom. Why the bathroom? Because he didn't feel like cleaning his sheets dirty. Rabi hated doing laundry; he never knew what the use and the outcome would be, much to the dismay of his brother, everything bleached white. But hay, that's why Lavi did the laundry and wasn't allowed anywhere near the washing-machine. Lurching forward he leaned against the wall and panted a little; dear god if he didn't get rid of this thing he was going to die right there. He had a dirty mind at night, and right now the images flashing in his head were not helping one bit. Once he had reached the nearest bathroom he tried getting in, but found the door locked. He let out a groan and cursed loudly; he could have walked to another bathroom, but his now _throbbing_ problem was demanding attention and was yelling at him 'Do it right here! Screw the bathroom and do it _**right here**_!'

'_Why?! This is all your fault __Moyashi-kun!' _He mentally yelled. The redhead was going to get him back for doing this to him. Meanwhile, Lavi lean against the other side of the door, smirking. Now he wasn't a big believer of that 'telepathy' twins could possess, but he was damn sure the two of them had the same dream. This was torture, he and his brother really did have good self-control but they could only take so much…and this was on the boarder of 'too much' If Rabi wasn't going to do something he sure as hell was…

'_Hanakin Rabi…hanakin…'_ He thought to himself while licking his now sticky fingers.

---

Allen lie in his bed and stared up at his ceiling. The only time he was at peace was in his room, and to be honest the only place he could think straight. That week had been tough; he really tired his best to keep it together while being tortured by the twins. They were not joking when they said they were going to 'mess with him a lot more', and poor Allen wasn't really ready for such a…_dramatic_…change. For one thing the touching greatly increased; he couldn't even walk down the hallway without them gently touching the back of his neck, or the two of them brushing up against him in some inappropriate way. Worst of all was gym…he really didn't like thinking about what went on there. It was just too much for him, but of course he wasn't going to tell anyone. Telling someone meant more attention, and more attention usually sparked and investigation, and an investigation would bring new reporters…he really didn't want to be on the news again. Allen had learned that people outside of his home didn't care about him. All they wanted was to exploit him, mold him into something he didn't want to become. He knew he lived too much in the past….he knew that he needed to let things go but not completely forget them. But he couldn't let things go…not yet.

Allen sat up and sighed. He thanked the gods that today was a Saturday, which meant he didn't have to deal with the twins and that he had time to sleep. But he couldn't sleep. His body was like an alarm clock; once it was set he had a hard time unsetting it. It wasn't that much of a bad thing, but he was now bored and need something to do. The thought of hocking up his computer had crossed his mind, but it was _Saturday, _'Lazy Day' in his opinion. Since his bed was next to the window, he could look out and determine whether it was worth going out or not. But before he ponder such things he nearly fell out of his bed as he witnessed something he thought couldn't be possible. One of the twins was walking towards his house. He quickly closed the curtains and HOPED that maybe he was just passing by. But of course Fate didn't take weekends off.

"Moyashi-kun!" He called. Allen swore the redhead was sitting next to him…damn he sounded loud. He didn't open the blinds, didn't think about it, and pretending not to notice the tapping on his window. Maybe if he wished hard enough the redhead would go away…nah.

"Moyashi-kuuuun! I know you're in there!!" He yelled.

"Go away!" He called back.

"Ha! I knew you were in there, Moyashi-"

"MY NAME IS ALLEN! A.L.L.E.N! NOT _**MOYASHI**_!!!" He yelled. There was silence for a few minutes, and Allen had thought that maybe…_maybe_…the redhead had left. But he after all did not have the best of luck.

"…I'll make a deal with…I'll stop calling you Moyashi _if_ you let me take you out." He said with, strangely enough, complete seriousness. Allen really considered going along with this especially after hearing the seriousness in the redhead's voice, but then he remembered…

It was one of the twins…

"No…" He said in a flat-tone.

"Okay…" he started "Moyashi! Momomomoyashi! Moy, Moy, Moy, Moyashi! Momomomoyashi!" He sang. Allen tried to hold it together…he knew that this was just a way to make him give in. Allen was smarter then that, he knew how people worked when they didn't get what they want. He tried to ignore the sing-song voice of the redhead, tried to pretending that there was nothing but silence around, tried his DAMN hardest to pretend that the word 'Moyashi' wasn't being said five thousand times over. He threw a pillow over his head began humming to himself. Why did they like messing with him so much? He had gotten over the fact that they were doing it because he was the new kid, so what was it? He wasn't _that_ weak, seeing that he had to gall to knee one of them in the crotch AND get away without a scratch on him. Maybe…maybe they _liked_ him…Haha! They just enjoyed messing with him, that's all.

"Allen-kuuun! Come out so we can have hot, steamy-"

Okay, that was the straw that broke the camels back. Allen shot up from his spot on the bed, flung the curtains open, and was about to yell at the redhead for saying something so raunchy in public…but instead found himself at the loss of words. Right now he didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or scream for his life…but he didn't know he was on the verge of fainting.

"Hiya, Juliet…" The redhead said with a slight smirk.

He was leaning against his window…

"H-how the hell did you get up here?!" Allen yelled.

"You're…not very aware of your surrounds, are you?" He asked, somewhat amused.

"Of course I am! Why would you-"

"Then you would have noticed the ladder lying in your bushes…"

Allen shut his mouth. He somewhat noticed the ladder, but he still scolded himself for not giving it full attention. How could he let this _one_ thing, this insignificant thing slip his mind? The large metal thing sticking out of the bushes was going to be his downfall!? How messed up could this be?! Why was he born into such a cruel world? But he couldn't do anything about it now…Allen was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the window inching its way open, didn't notice that he was now pinned to his bed…okay so he did notice that. Struggling was out of the question as was yelling for help…since there was no one home he didn't bother. Was this his fault? Yes…yes it was…he should have paid attention more, he should have moved the damn ladder, and he should have locked his damn window!

"I swear if you don't let me go, I'll _kick_ you again!" Allen said, trying to be as intimidating as possible. The redhead just cocked his head to the side.

"_Again_? Oh! That wasn't me, that was Lavi, I'm Rabi!" He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I don't care which twin you are! Now get off of me, you pervert!" He yelled, now finding that struggling might just be a good idea. Rabi held him tighter. Okay...Allen could admit what he did was stupid…

"Oi, oi, I'm not a pervert! I'm just…a _physical_ person…" He said inching his way closer to Allen's face. Now right now the shorter of the two wasn't blushing because he found the redhead attractive, but if he did he wouldn't admit it to anyone not even himself, he was blushing because he was embarrassed as hell. In this kind of situation he really just wanted to run…run away and never look. But he couldn't…he was being held against his will by a redhead he really didn't think too highly of…But all of this could have been avoided. Rabi noticed the look on Allen's face and found that he once again couldn't read it. Was this kid an emotionless doll or something? The redhead noted that when not pandering to others, the beansprout didn't give off that much of an expression and it really irked him. How could one person not feel anything? With his determination high, he decided to do something a little…naughty. Holding both of Allen's wrists with one hand, he let his free hand slip underneath the beansprout's shirt. He gently ran his digits over Allen's soft skin and chuckled lightly as he started to squirm and shout. Looking up at his face the redhead knew he had gotten what he wanted…the look of desperation…not really happy, sad, or mad, but it still worked.

"S-stop! P-please…I'll…I'll go out with you! J-just stop…" Allen pleaded as a last resort.

"Really?" He asked, lips now hovering over his neck.

"YES!" He screamed. And with that said Rabi let go, but of course there were consequences for what he did. As soon as felt his wrist become free he slammed his forehead against the redheads. Letting out a loud yelp, Rabi held his forehead and started to say something, but was treated to a mean left hook to his jaw which nearly knocked him over. Needless to say the redhead was expected to get hit but that left hook hurt like _hell_; now what you must know is that the twins had been punched, kicked, and slapped A LOT when they were little (the kids at the orphanage weren't all that nice), and have gotten use to such things…but when Allen hit him…wow. In a strange sort of way…it turned him on. Call him a masochist, he really didn't care.

"…So…are we going?" He asked. Allen just let out a loud groan.

---

He could not believe he was doing this. He tried his best to blocked out the ever looming fact that this was a _date_…he wanted to believe it was just an outing between two…acquaintances. The redhead hadn't done anything too extreme to him yet; he only placed his arm around his shoulder or waist, but Allen would always jerk away. There was nothing he could say to prevent Rabi from touching him, and he knew running away would just get him in even more trouble. He was trying to keep his thoughts clear, trying to…_enjoy_…his time out with the redhead. The only good thing Allen found in him taking him out, was that he could memorize some of the city; now he knew how to get the grocery store in less time and not get lost on the way back. Having never ventured no further then his school he could admit was pretty sad, but he didn't know when he was going to mess up again or when Mana was going to get another job transfer. The first few moves were his fault; he had moved for…emotional reasons and didn't wish to hurt anyone anymore. Not that he was a violent person in nature, but he could easily _snap_; it was more like a trigger of some kind that made a few unpleasant memories come back to him. Said memories would make him act out and do things he really didn't wish to do. What were those memories? To be truthful he really didn't know until he snapped, he had suppressed them to the point where he couldn't remember them clearly. But that didn't…well it somewhat didn't matter at the moment.

Allen looked around and didn't know where he was, as usual. Upon asking the redhead he was given the simple response of 'Downtown', which didn't help him relax. Rabi was being really secretive about where they were going, or whenever the beansprout would ask about something he would always give the vaguest of answers. This was unsettling as hell for him, but there was a tiny part of him that wanted to think that the redhead was genuinely trying to make him have a good time. That small part of him wanted believe that maybe Rabi was being a…friend. But this was a very small part. The larger part of him thought he was taking him to a dark secluded area were he'd…oh god. He needed to leave _now_.

"Rabi…I swear if you don't tell me where we're goin-"

"We're here." He said, cutting off part of Allen's sentence. The beansprout looked up and was actually surprised; he was standing in front of a large building with many people lined up at the door; large rudy curtains hangging to a fro, and it looked as if the building had been there for more then a few years. The thing that surprised him was the out-of-place ambiance the whole building had… the chicess of it…it didn't match the loud and erratic surrounding.

"A…restaurant?" Allen questioned. The redhead simply nodded. The first thing the popped into his mind when the word 'restaurant' came up was 'dine-and-dash'; for those of you in the dark about what this means, it's the simple task of eating in a sit-down restaurant (the dine) and leaving without paying (the dash). Allen really had no intention of stealing from a nice establishment like this, so he proceeded to walk away. He was obviously pulled back and pushed in the direction of the restaurant, much to his dismay. When he was about to question the redhead he was given a reassuring smile that read 'don't worry', but that was the only thing he could do. Why did he have to be dragged into this? He didn't want to be labeled a criminal in this town! Stealing was one thing but stealing from a restaurant was a WHOLE another issue. It was basically like stealing the hard work of an artist and mocking it. He didn't want to be like that…

On the way in Rabi gave the hostess a look, making her smile and point to the booth in the far back. Oh god, was she in on it too?! Allen was mentally screaming 'LEAVE! RUN AND LEAVE!' but that small part of him was crying nay. He didn't want to listen to that part of him, but he couldn't deny it for some reason. Once the booth, they were given a menu and Allen sore he held his breath…nothing on it was under thirty dollars. Panicking, the beansprout looked to the redhead.

"R-Rabi! There no way you can pay for all of this, and I sure as hell am not going to dine-and-"

"Calm down, I know the head chief, we'll be fine." Rabi said staring at the menu. Allen was not convinced but kept silent. He didn't like this one bit, but if the redhead said he knew the head chief then he'd wait and see the outcome. He wasn't a very patient person when it came to these sorts of things; being patient meant he had to sit through the torture and endure all the pointlessness that came with it. He hated doing such things…but if the situation called for it then he'd do so. After a few minutes they were greeted by a waiter, who seemed to know the redhead rather well; okay, so what if he knew a few people? It wasn't like he was getting anything for free…After the waiter had taken their orders (Allen getting the cheapest thing he could find being a salad, while Rabi getting the most expansive thing being slamon imported from Alaska) the two were left alone to chat about trivial things…too bad Allen didn't feel like talking anymore. The redhead really felt like he was sitting there alone, talking to nothing but a brick wall. Was there nothing he could do (other then molest him) to get this kid to talk? Now Rabi was trying _really_ hard to control himself but after that dream he had the other night…his control was getting smaller by the minute.

One more week and it'd be a month…one full month since the game had started and since Allen had moved there. Rabi found it odd…he had never once heard a single story or hint about what life was like for the beansprout back 'home', or for that matter he'd never even once mentioned anything that dealt with his family. This told the redhead that he either had a very crappy home life, or that he had a very crappy experience back at his 'old town' Rabi had to admit…this kid was quite the tough nut to crack. But right he- what the hell…what that his brother walking toward them? It sure as hell was…

'_That…bastard…'_ He thought, then noticing that his brother wasn't alone. Oh yes, he wasn't alone…

'_While intruding on ones date with the target is sticky forbidden, double-dating is completely okay…'_ Lavi thought to himself with a sly grin. He knew how to bend the rules without breaking them, and it was so much fun seeing the look on his brother's face. He was yanked from his happy place, however, when he felt his arm being tugged; though the plan may have been well thought out, the execution was…less then stellar. The only person he could call, to his horror, was Lenalee. Before they even set foot in the restaurant, he had made it explicitly clear that it was not a 'date' but an 'outing between acquaintances'…it didn't help that she only smiled instead of nodding. Giving the hostess the same look, they were told you go to the booth in the far back. The truth be told the twins had worked there for a few years (four to be exact); everyone in the restaurant knew the two of them, and treated them as if they were their children. But why didn't any of the workers adopt them? For the same reason many others brought them back…they thought the twins were cursed. When someone takes their life and lives of their own family, some might think that something was wrong with something within the household. So who was to blame? The two that lived. At first the two redheads held resentment towards those people, but soon learned that it was not their fault but what was instilled within their teachings. But the twins still saw the people who worked as a restaurant as a family, and they were lucky enough to be considered part of it.

Taking a seat at the booth, he could see the irritation in Rabi growing. The two of them were getting more serious when it came to getting what they wanted, so that meant being things that would piss the other off…this being one of them. After about twenty minutes of chatting ('chatting' being the twins trying to out-do the other about certain topics) the food arrived but Allen couldn't bring himself to eat. There was just too much going on…the twins basically fighting, Lenalee trying to get his attention…he really didn't like it.

"Allen!" She yelled, nearly causing him to jump from his seat.

"Yeah, sorry…what were you saying?" He said.

"Do you like Rabi-tan?" She asked bluntly. He stared at her blankly for a moment. What kind of question was that? Why would she ask that?! What does one say to something like that? He didn't want to flat-out say no, he didn't want to be perceived as not caring about the issue…but he also didn't want to say yes…

"U-um…I-I…" Was the only thing he could get out. All was silent and he knew everyone was looking at him, but what was he going to say? Sinking down into his seat was the only thing he could do…and the only thing that kept from breaking down right there. There were few things that really got him emotional in such a short time; public humiliation (like when he was slammed into a locker) was one, while the other was when he was asked something he didn't know the answer to. He especially got chocked up if it was an easy question. He should know the solution to it; therefore he should say it, right? He just…couldn't get it out sometimes. The question he was just asked didn't just need a simple answer…it needed an explanation.

"I…I mean…" He tried again, but failed.

"It's a simple question, right?" She asked.

"I-I-"

"We're leaving." Rabi said. Before Allen could register what was just said, he was pulled away and heading for the door. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't know that the redhead wasn't looking at him…wasn't giving him words of reassurance. What was going through his head? Allen wasn't sure whether he should be concerned or not…but upon looking at the redhead he could see he was. Concern…no…it was more like protection…it was something he didn't see very often with people, but he sure as hell knew what it looked like. That piercing look…that look that told others to 'back off and stay away' and it usually worked. What had ruffed him up so much? It certainly was over anything his brother said, since the two of them seemed to be having a good time and all. So it must have been the question Lenalee asked. But would it have made him happy to see him in an uncomfortable situation? The twins seemed to take joy in making him squirm…but why had this one simple question pissed him off so much?

Making their way out of the restaurant, Rabi rushed the two of them as far away from the place. Now Allen was nervous; when he would ask the redhead where he they were going, he wouldn't get a response. He didn't like this…this was going down hill and he _really_ wanted to stop. Maybe he was just being paranoid…no…no he wasn't. He was about to question just what was going on, but his surroundings gave it all away…he was taking him home. Why? Allen didn't understand a thing; the twins would talk of 'ravaging' him but yet…when given the golden opportunity they did nothing. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing for him…but it was just confusing as hell. Once they two of them had reached Allen's house, there was an odd silence between them. The redhead still didn't look at Allen and yet beansprout couldn't take his eyes off of Rabi. It wasn't the silence that was odd, but the atmosphere that grew between them…it was the first time Allen had felt _slightly_ comfortable around the redhead. Whenever either of the twins would come by, or even look at him, he'd feel uneasy…irritated even. He would hope that he'd get at lest ten minute away from the two of them. The touching, the stupid nickname, the perverted looks…he had forgotten about it at the moment...because at that one _small_ moment…he considered Rabi human…What in the world was going on?

"Rabi, I-" He started, but was cut off when a pair of soft lips pressed against him. He didn't move…but he didn't pull away either. He was letting the redhead kiss him because he felt something; the feeling was not that of affection, it was more of a…understanding of sort. He now understood that there were certain things he couldn't change…certain things that he wasn't allowed to fully grasp about the redhead and he was fine with it now…after all…

All good friendships had something to hide…

After what seemed like hours to Allen, Rabi finally parted; he said not a word but partially smiled, which told the beansprout that everything was okay. With a quick ruffle of Allen's hair, he left still smiling. He wasn't smirking or pretending to smile for his own amusement…it was genuine...something that even he was confused about. While watching him leave, Allen was finally remembered that there was a ladder still propped against his house. Breaking his gaze away from the redhead, he looked towards the long metal object and tried to decide what to do with it. After gazing at it for a few minutes...he left it where it was and went inside.

---

When Monday finally came Allen felt…bad. Not 'I'm sick and need to stay in bed bad' but just plain…bad. This feeling was not something new; he'd usually get it after experiencing something nice, and he did know that you had to balance the happy with the sad. The world worked like that…with all the good things there must be bad…unfortunately for Allen he'd had far too many bad moment to the point the good ones couldn't cancel them out. Why did it work like that for him? It just did…and right now he needed some cheering up. While walking into school he felt...eager. Why he felt this was unexplainable but, he knew it had something to do with the events that took place on Saturday. Did he…want to see the twins? He couldn't say no anymore…He now understood why he was pulled from the restaurant by Rabi; he noticed his discomfort in the situation and decided to act. Thought completely taking him out of the restaurant might have been a bit extreme, but there a point behind that as well; the only 'safe' place the redhead could think of for Allen was his house, and since the beansprout wasn't struggling he found it to be a good idea. All-in-all the whole situation seemed awkward from beginning to end, but if one reflects upon it they see it made perfect sense. But right now Allen just wanted to get to his locker. After about a week the administration finally figured out that he needed one (you'd think someone would've notice him dragging his bag like it had a ton of bricks in it), but once he finally obtained one he used it as much as possible.

Upon reaching it, he gently placed his forehead against the cool metal. He really didn't feel like coming in today; he knew from the moment he woke up that this wasn't going to be a good day. While trying to remember his locker combination, he noticed a strange odor coming from it. It smelled sour and stale…he really hoped he wasn't given the locker that the sewer ran behind or something. That would just make his day more miserable then it was going to be; to be know as the person with the smelly locker was NOT going to brighten anybodies day. After five tries at the combination he finally figured it out; letting out a sigh he opened it…but he really should have…

Splat!

SPLAT!

**SPLAT!! **

He froze…everyone froze…people stared…he was hit not once, not twice, but three time with balloons filled with…_spoiled milk_. It started off as one, then another, and another…there was now a mob of students surrounding him…laughing. He slowly closed his locker and fell to his knees, holding himself. He couldn't hear anything other then their laughter…and it hurt…This pain he felt was so strong that he almost couldn't bare it; why was no one trying to help him…? He hunched over and began to shut down; he was making himself numb so he wouldn't be able to feel _this_ anymore. Why was the world so cruel? Correction, why was _this_ world so cruel? Why didn't anyone notice his silent cries for help? Was he so worthless? This wasn't the first time h'd shut himself down…he'd done it many times to try and protect what little sanity he had left…sanity…what a funny word that was. It meant that you were perceived as 'normal' and were left along…but Allen didn't want to be _normal_. He wanted to be himself…but apparently the world had a problem. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but it was probably the mob trying to taunting him further. Closing his eyes he was almost completely gone; this part was easy part, the hard part was waking himself up. It took a few minutes for him to fully 'wake up' and be aware of what was going on around him, but the whole process wasn't all that bad since he would always wake up alone…which he preferred.

He felt himself being lifted and carried away to…god knows where. He didn't care right now…they were probably going to dump him somewhere out of the way. But he didn't care…didn't care that the laugher had stopped and that he was now in a dimly lit area. Maybe they were going to kill him…yeah…he was nothing but a waste of space. He was only put on this earth for the amusement of others, nothing was about him…it was all about what _they_ wanted.

"Allen, open your eyes…"

There was the voice again…the same that had called his name. Why did he feel so warm? Snapping out of it slightly, he was now able to notice that he was standing instead of curled up in a little ball. He was getting hit with something…wet? Yes, it was wet and it felt warm…water? If that was so then he'd be in the locker-room showers...but why would someone be kind enough to bring him there? Then he felt a sensation he'd found somewhat odd…fingers going through his hair. They weren't pulling or tugging…they were massaging, gently rubbing the gunk out of his hair and making him moan softly. This had to be a dream…maybe all of this was just a dream and he'd wake up in a few minutes sweating; panting lightly. He tried to back up, but hit something solid…deciding that it was nice and warm like the water, he relaxed against it. The fingers stopped massaging and gently placed themselves on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Allen didn't know what to do…what to feel…He knew this thing…this person was helping him, but he wasn't sure as to what he should say or do. His chest hurt…it felt like something was broken and he wasn't sure if he could fix it.

"Allen, it's me…Lavi…" Came a soft voice. Allen fell to his knees once more…why was he so pathetic? He had even gone so far as to make the redhead pity him. That's all it was...pity…not concern or protection…but pity. He felt sick with himself, wanting nothing more then to roll over and die. But he couldn't do that…all he could do was cry…so he did. Gripping Lavi's shirt, he let it all out; he wasn't going to hold back right now…he was going to let it flow. The redhead held him tightly and sat against a wall. He'd never see him like this; the first day they met had nothing on this. Did he really hurt that badly inside? Allen was so silent, so timid to the point where the twins couldn't read him...but Lavi could read him right now...This was the real Allen...the one that had been pushed back behind fakeness and personas. This person was in pain...he needed help...the redhead wasn't sure how he was was going to do it...but he'd try...for Allen's sake...he'd try.

'_Allen…I'll make your pain go away…somehow' _

---

A/N: Another LONG chapter! Please, please, please review! Oh yes and _hanakin_ means 'Thank God it's Friday' (T.G.I.F!)


	6. Rule 5: Truth, Lies, and Fine Wine

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews!

---

**Rule 5: Truth, Lies, and Fine Wine**

---

Brightness…that's all he could see once he opened his eyes. Shielding them, he tried to remember the events that took place before he had passed out. All he really could recall was being wet…being wet and being held. Slowly but surly all the pieces fell together; he'd never remembered crying so much in such a short while. He really made himself look weak…he'd have come up with some dumb-as-hell excuse to tell Lavi when he saw him again. Lavi…why had he been so nice? He could have left him there, he could have joined in with the others…but he took him away instead. What was up with these twins? Perverted one moment, and then worrying about his well being the next…he didn't get it. What kind of game were they playing? Either way (and he really didn't think he'd ever say this) he was thankful, and felt a little happy. Removing his hand from his eyes he stiffened…this was not the school locker-room nor his room…it was the pretty viridian room with the books scattered about...his happy feeling just died. Allen shot up and instantly regretted it; the first rule of waking up is to NEVER jolt upward, unless you want to feel dizzy as hell…which he did. He held his head and let out a small whimper; why did he always do the dumbest things? He then noticed that he wasn't wearing his shirt…or his pants for that matter. What he was wearing was an oversized, white long-sleeved shirt and…thank god, he still had his boxers on. Why in the world…oh right…the milk. He was still felt pretty bummed about the whole thing, but he guessed this made up for it.

"mhm…"

Allen froze. Looking over he swore he heart stopped…Lavi was asleep next to him. Thoughts started to race through his head ranging from 'He's sick! He violated me while I was asleep!' to 'M-Maybe he didn't do anything…', but all of this was making his head hurt again. He stiffens once again when he feels an arm snake its way around his waist, pulling him down. What was he going to do now?! He didn't want to be rude, push him away, and yell since he did save him from losing it in a hall filled with animals, er, people. From what he could tell, the redhead was still asleep and maybe there was a chance for escape…but that terrible fact that he didn't know where he was reared it ugly head. He STILL didn't know where the redhead's house was located, so that made escape a total failure. He couldn't stay because…well…he was lying against Lavi's _bare_ chest. It was a bit much, but at lest he was warm; what he was thinking right now would NEVER be uttered by him, even if he was in a room by himself. He really didn't want these thoughts in his head, but he really couldn't help it. He didn't understand these two-

"Allen…" The redhead muttered…he was starting to wake up. Allen closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, since he did not want the redhead to know that he was awake. He didn't know what he'd say to him, so why not buy some time by faking it? There was a shift in weight, and Allen felt a familiar sensation. Lips against his…he once again didn't pull away, instead he allowed it like he allowed Rabi to kiss him. It felt almost the same, but Lavi's kiss was a little harder, a little more passion filled. He really couldn't tell which was the better kiss- no…no, no, no, no! He was NOT going to think about that! He didn't _need_ to think about such things because he did not like the twins in _that_ way, hell; he didn't want to think of them in _that_ way. He had too much on his mind, and to be honest he really didn't want to have a relationship with anyone…but…what I he did? This was a big 'what if', but he had thought about it once or twice…just enjoying the time you spend with someone you…_loved_. It was a crazy idea, especially with the life he lived…but it did sound nice. Once again Allen was so deep in thought that he had not noticed that the redhead's lips had left his, and therefore nearly yelped once he felt them reappear on his neck in a very rough manner. What the hell was he doing?! Now he was really thinking about hitting him. He parted his lips to protest, but was cut off when heard a light chuckle…what was going on…?

"I can't do this…" Lavi said, embracing Allen tightly once more "I'm not going to take advantage of you…"

'_He…won't?' _He thought to himself, a little surprised. He felt like crying again…not because he felt distressed, that was not problem he had. What the redhead was doing to him was…this affection he was showing him was tearing him up inside. The tender caressing of his skin, the sweet words he was now whispering in his ear…it was too much. He didn't want to feel like this…He couldn't hold them back any longer so he let his tears silently fall...he was allowing himself to be variable once more. He didn't act like this around Rabi…but then again he wasn't the one who carried him home and undressed him. Did it matter? If it had been Rabi who pulled him away from those pack of wolves, taken him home and held him as he cried…would he had reacted the same way? The two of them were the same but yet so different…they were their own person and it frustrated Allen because he couldn't figure them out. As more tears started to flow, Lavi took notice…

"I guess…you don't even get peace in your dreams, Allen…" He said, wiping a few of the tears away from his cheek. Allen tried to hold back, but it was proving to become quite hard. Why did it have to be like this?

"Don't worry…I'll make the pain stop." He whispered, pressing his lips against his once more.

'_But…you're the one…no…both of you are making it worse…' _

---

Rabi was pissed…not only had he just found out that his brother had left school without telling him, but he had taken Allen with him. He couldn't believe it; how could his brother do something like that? He had taken the beansprout without permission, and was doing god knows what to him. Why did he need permission? Because he said so! Allen was…well he was…hell he didn't know anymore. In the beginning he knew exactly what he was…a toy. Just something he and his brother could play with for their own amusement, for their own _fun_. He liked to touch him, he liked to hear the high-pitch sounds Allen when make when he did. Those sounds told him 'I can feel that!' which made the beansprout look more human. Rabi really did see Allen as nothing more then an emotionless doll that needed some...motive…to show what the redhead knew was there. But as time went on he wanted to touch him for entirely different reasons. He wanted to caresses his skin in a manner that made him beg for more…he wanted to kisses those lips again, but this time much more force. Was this love? Hell no, this was _lust_. Lust was nothing more then a skin deep emotional feeling, because frankly he was afraid of loving another person. His generic answer for why was that he would rather play around the be serious, but the truth was much darker…He didn't want to be 'close' to anyone, because he was a afraid of losing that special person in some sort of brutal way…the same way he lost his family. They were the only people he ever loved in his life, so why were they taken away? Okay, so his mother was rather unfaithful, but so what? Did that really mean his entire family (excluding Lavi) needed to be slaughtered like cattle? No it didn't…so he was going to stay as far away from a romantic relationship as he could.

Rounding the corner, he could clearly see his house in view and his anger started to grow. This whole situation pissed him off; he knew from the moment he woke up that he was going to have a very annoying day, and hell, maybe he was going to go to bed annoyed. What had gotten him all irritated? It was probably because of the lack of fun he had on Sunday. All he did was lounge around the house and think about Saturday. Of all things, why did that have to be on his mind? It wasn't even that great of a kiss…well it could have been if he was _trying_. If he had been he would've had Allen backed against a wall, panting, tongue half way down his throat…that would have been a kiss to keep in mind. After all, a kiss should be remembered for its awesomeness, but…he was still thinking about that _kiss_.

'_Dammit…this is really annoying…I keep thinking about him when I really don't want to…' _He thought as he reached the door. He nearly tore his pocket apart when he reached in and tried to get his house key, but that was why he owned more then one pair of pants. Upon opening (more like slamming) the door, he rushed upstairs, taking note of the foreign clothing that was lying against the banister. What had his brother done?! He knew Allen wasn't the type to give in so easily, or better put, he wouldn't give in without a fight (he was still feeling the effects of that left hook). Making his way to Lavi's room, he tried to think of a mature way of deal with this but…nothing came to mind. His immature side (the one who gave most of the orders, his libido being the second in command) was telling him to beat the living hell out of him, and ask questions later. Yes, he did see it as the 'cowboy' approach, but hay, anything was better then nothing. Storming over to Lavi's room, he was slightly surprised that the door was wide-open; the one thing he knew very well about his brother was that he liked his privacy. He wouldn't just forget to leave close it…something was up. Cautiously, he entered the room and felt his chest tighten. He saw Allen lying on the bed, chest slightly exposed from underneath an over-sized shirt, and asleep.

"What the-" He started to say, but was violently pulled back with a hand covering his mouth.

"Rabi, I swear if you wake him up…I will hurt you…" Lavi said in a low and very threatening tone. The other redhead pulled away.

"What the hell?! What did you do to him?! You're a pervert if you did anything! What am I say? Of course you did something to him! I'll-"

"One, shut up, two, I didn't touch him at all…other then take off most of his clothes." Lavi said, trying to be the 'mature one' of the conversation.

"Why did you-"

"Because if you had paid any attention to the buzz around school, you would have learned that he was hit with balloons filled with spoiled milk…" He said, cutting off his brother again.

"Did you-"

"No…I didn't put the balloons there…" He answered flatly. There was tense silence between the two, and for anyone that was acquainted with them knew that this was a clear sign of what was to come…violence. Utter the word 'silent' around someone who knew the twins and they'd think you were crazy; however, utter the word 'silent around enough other' and they would have told you to head for the hills. The two redheads loved being around the other, and didn't get annoyed with each other so easily; but when they were displeased with each other they would show it. Their fights would always start the same; the two would have a staring contest. Why? Because it would show how much dominance the other had over their brother. It was also to show who would get the first move; whoever would blink was considered the weaker of the two and therefore would be attacked first. Unfortunately…

"Rabi…" Came a small voice.

Rabi was now considered the weaker…

As soon as he broke eye-contact with his brother, he felt a sharp pain surge throughout his abdomen. He hunched over and coughed, trying his not to give in right there. Before he could even consider a counter-strike, he was slammed into the floor when his brother's foot came in contact with his back. Okay, now he really needed to retaliate; he tackled Lavi and pinned him to the floor, holding both of his wrist with one hand while his other was drawn back, ready hit him. But his couldn't…what was holding him back? It sure as hell wasn't his conscience; he was sure that thing died off years ago. So then what was it? Was it the fact that there was no real point to this fight; Rabi was pissed off and Lavi seemed irritated…so why fight? The two of them were just taking it out on each other, right? Wrong…they were fighting because of Allen…because one had given the other a look…it was subtle but could be read by the two of them. What did that look tell the other? That they couldn't have Allen…and that was enough for them to fight. But Rabi still couldn't punch him…what was holding him back?

"Rabi…stop…" Came Allen's voice again. That's what it was…the beansprout was _literally_ holding him back. He had a tight grip on the redhead's wrist, and didn't feel like he was going to let up. Rabi didn't want to look at him, now feeling ashamed for what he had done. There was another long silence, but it was not tense…it was uncomfortable. The redhead didn't know what to say to him, but he did know that he needed to rid himself of the thoughts that were plaguing him. Lustful thoughts that should never be said out loud…he was just touching his wrist, so why? He stiffened a little once he felt his wrist go free and Allen's forehead press against his back. His heart drop once he felt the hot tears run down Allen's face and onto his shirt. He was making him cry…he didn't want to make him cry, he just wanted…he wanted…he wasn't sure what he wanted out of him. The redhead just wanted to keep this game going…but he wasn't sure if he could do that…

"Please stop…I'll leave-"

"No…don't leave…" Rabi said. He quickly turned around and embraced Allen, holding him tightly but making sure he didn't hurt him. He didn't like this feeling and it was tearing him up inside; he couldn't think properly, couldn't function properly while thoughts of Allen danced around in his head. Rabi slowly tilted Allen's chin up and kisses him…but this was not the same kiss he had given him before. This kiss told that he was unsure, that he didn't know what to do and that he was starting to scare himself. It told him that he wanted something more, but he wasn't sure if Allen would or _could_ give him what he wanted.

'_…want are you to me…?'_

---

It had been a week since the incident that took place in the twin's home, and the three agreed that it would never speak of it. It was just too hard of them, and they really didn't feel like reliving it. The three of them when on with life as if it never happened, and that seemed to be the best solution; however there could see in each other that answers were necessary, but there would not be any. A day after it had taken place, there was just plain awkwardness between the three of them. They didn't speak to one another and they did not make contact with the other. Rabi and Lavi couldn't face one another because their pride wouldn't allow it; Allen couldn't face the twins because he was too embarrassed with himself for the way that he acted. After about three days the confronted one another and had decided to forget about everything. So they were all in agreement…the twins still went about touching and feeling up on Allen, and in return he would freak out…but it was much more toned down. He would obviously protest when they were about to go too far, but other then that he allowed it.

Right now Allen was trying his hardest to ignore the hand that was slowly creeping up his shirt. He REALLY hated gym for this very reason; it was so easy for Rabi to grope him to the point where it wasn't funny. They were in the middle of stretches, and as always a partner was needed. The redhead took this time to slip his hand underneath the bensprout's shirt, not caring that Yu was glaring at him. Allen whimpered a little and bit his bottom lip; he could no longer deny that it felt good. But he didn't want to say thing because one, he felt that it was one those things that shouldn't be said, and two, the twins would never let him live it down. He was just about to give in when he heard Rabi yelp and the Yu start yelling. He'd have to thank the cranky teachers assistant later on…

"Stop groping the new kid!" Yu yelled.

"Ow! Come on, Yu…no one's getting hurt!" The redhead said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Not…on…my…time…._Usagi_…" He growled.

"Hay! Just because my name is Rabi, doesn't mean you can call me a rabbit!" He yelled back. It was one thing to call him a fictional character, but it was another to call him a _rodent_. Yes, rabbits were soft and cuddly, but he was not a rabbit…did he look like a puff ball that hopped around, liked to eat carrots, and attract the attention of people everywhere he went? Okay…so he did do that last one, but that didn't mean he was a rabbit! He was about to give Yu another mouthful of insults, but he was stopped when he heard something that resembled a muffled laugh. He looked down to see Allen with a hand over his mouth and a very amushed look on his face.

"Something you wanna say, Moyashi?" He said, scowling a little.

"No, it's nothing…_Bunny-kun_." He said, now trying really hard to keep it together. Rabi was speechless, Yu was slightly amused, and everyone else could care less. Had Allen Walker just made a joke? Someone somewhere needed to erect a memorial, because this had to be a historical turning point in history. The beansprout caught on to what he had fully done, and decided that maybe it was time to flee…so he did. He quickly got up and ran to the locker-room, ignoring the shouts Rabi was giving him to 'coming back!'

'_Maybe I went to far there…' _Allen thought to himself

---

Rabi was happy…not only had he made Allen crack a joke, but had been asked over once gym had ended. He was _asked_ to come over by _Allen_. Maybe there really was something out there that wanted complete happy, and not just this lukewarm-verging-on-content stuff. You see, coming over uninvited was _his_ way of saying 'hay, let's go hang out!', but when Allen invited him over it meant 'hay…come hang out with me…' The redhead was pleased at Allen's sudden change in heart, but he also had to question it. Allen had told him to wait at lest ten minutes before coming over so he could get 'ready' Was there something he wanted to tell him? Something he couldn't say around other people, and therefore needed somewhere more privet to talk? As much as it was a joyful moment, there was also that small sense that something was amiss. Shrugging it off, he made his way to Allen's house without a care in the world. The thing he found the most amusing about the beansprout's home, was that it was five houses away from his. Yes, he didn't have to walk too far to get to Allen's house, but he was pretty damn sure Allen knew no such thing. Rabi had found that the beansprout didn't have the greatest sense of direction; when he and his brother were watching him the first week he had arrived, they noticed that it took him fifteen minutes to reach each class. Of course the teacher didn't get mad at him, since he was new and all. The redhead sighed and smiled a little as Allen's house came into view; he was going to have fun no matter what.

Meanwhile inside the house Rabi was walking, sat a VERY nervous Allen. Why was he so on-edge? He wasn't really sure…He'd asked the redhead over because he just wanted to talk; he knew that they were supposed to forget about what had happened…but he just needed to clear up one thing…what had Rabi been so upset about? It was the only thing that buzzed throughout his mind...that look the redhead gave when he was about to punch his brother…that look that told him that he'd do _anything_ to take Allen back. To be honest…it scared him…someone was willing to go so far for him…he didn't like it. Was this affection? Going out of your way and doing anything to protect the one to admire? He didn't understand…he didn't understand a thing. He sat at the kitchen table and slowly sipped on his fourth glass of wine…wine? Yes, wine…Chateau Lafite-Rothschild Pauillac, vintage 1989…six-hundred and forty-nine dollars a pop. His father liked to buy expensive things such as that now and then, but Allen didn't get why. Now Allen was not an alcoholic; he had only consumed alcohol once before and the outcome was not pleasant. It was a time a great stress for him, and he really needed to relax. Drugs did not suite him; he had a fear of needles, hated taking pills, and really didn't the point in snorting anything. So why not try the legal drug? Wine tasted a little funny, but other then that he could handle it. He knew this was a bad thing to do, but he was out of options; he didn't want to hold back when the conversation started, and he knew being himself was not going to help. He needed to loosen up and…basically lose himself. He jumped a little once he hears the doorbell ring, and quickly puts the wine and his glass away. Allen straightened himself out, trying his best to seem as unchanged as possible before he answered the door. Once he deeded himself reasonable enough, he want over to the door and slowly opened it. Rabi was apparently happy to see him because he nearly toppled him over with a 'hug' (it was more like a tackle)

"Aw, I missed you sooo much, Moyashi!" He said, gripping him tighter.

"Y-you said you'd stop calling me that!" Allen said, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Oh no, don't you remember? You declined that offer; however, that 'if I let me go, I'll go out with you' thing you offered to me was what I took." The redhead said with a grin on his face. Allen cured himself for not paying attention more that day, but he was pinned underneath the redhead so he couldn't completely blame himself. The two of them engaged in a 'conversation' (if that's what you want to call it), and spent a few minutes speaking about trivial things (The beansprout speant most of that time trying to get away). Allen then felt himself become overwhelmed with a sensation he'd felt before, but he didn't think it'd come till a little later on…he was starting to feel the effects of the wine. He knew from then on…he would not be responsible for whatever happened in the next thirty minutes. He slowly slid his hand up Rabi's side and simply held him, enjoying the slight surprise reaction he received from him.

"So…what did you want to talk me about?" Rabi asked, trying his best to keep his composer.

"I was…going to ask you about something that's been on my mind, but…it seems I can't remember what it was…" He said, hands now trailing downward. Rabi was about to question the beansprout's odd behavior, but was pushed away from the door, into the living room, and onto the couch. He was shoved forcefully onto his back with Allen straddling his hips, hands trying to undo his shirt buttons. Allen didn't care that the redhead was a little freaked-out and was currently trying to stop him, or that the fact that he was getting deeper down the rabbit hole…deeper then he thought he would go. Once the redhead's shirt was finally off, Allen ran his fingers down his chest and slowly started to kiss his neck. He smirked a little when he head Rabi gasp, a little suprised that the redhead wasn't pulling him off yet.

Rabi didn't know what the hell to do. Here he was on the couch in some else's house, apparently about to be laid by someone who was rather troubled. What should he do? Throw him off; call him a 'fickle asshole', and leave? Or should he stay, enjoy his time, but obviously regret what he was doing…he really didn't know. He tried to say something, but he was cut off each time by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. It wasn't until Allen kissed him for more then a few seconds that he noticed the smell…alcohol. Allen was drunk…there was no way he was going to go thru with it now. To have sex with someone while they were drunk was low; it was taking advantage of someone who couldn't help themselves…and Rabi was not going to do that. Grabbing Allen's wrist, he tried to explain why he shouldn't being this, but he got himself a little distracted when he saw the beansprout take his other hand and slowly suck on his digits; that sight was almost enough to send him over.

"Ah…h-hay, Allen, we really should stop. I mean-"

"Why…? I thought you wanted this?" He asked, now sucking on his digits with more passion then before. The redhead could feel a deep blush form on his cheeks.

"W-well I…you're-"

"Your brother couldn't do it…" He started, letting the redhead's hand go and pressing his lips against his ear "…why don't you do…what your brother couldn't…"

That did it…

Rabi quickly switched their positions and kissed him hard, making Allen moan. He ripped the beansprout's shirt off, not caring about the consequences he knew were there.

'_I'm really sorry, Allen…I just can't take it anymore…'_

---

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter! Oh, oh! What's going to happen?! Is Rabi _really_ gonna give in?! Review please!!


	7. Rule 6: Shattered Innocence

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Will Rabi give in?

---

**Rule 6: Shattered Innocence **

---

Rabi sat up against the couch, faces pressed against his hands. Why had that one action shaken him up so much? Was it because deep down he knew it was right, but yet still wanted to deny what he had done? He could barely look over at the sleeping Allen next to him, and actually thanked his drunken state. He'd be out for hours, and that was enough time for Rabi to run and never look back. The full force of what he had done hit him…hard, and he was damn sure this was not going to end well. He'd never look at Allen the same way, and he only had himself to blame for that. He prayed that when Allen woke up…he'd forgive him.

"Allen…"

---

**Three hours ago**

Fingers ran against bare skin, and lust filled moans rang throughout the house. Rabi couldn't contain himself any longer, and said 'screw the consequences' since he knew this was going to feel _really_ good. The redhead slowly ran his tongue along Allen's collarbone, making him let out a delicious moan that made Rabi hunger for more. Hunger…yes, the animal inside of him was loose…and it wanted to be satisfied. Rabi did rather well restraining himself when it came to certain situations. This particular situation was one of those few where he couldn't; the redhead became a hormonal wreck as soon as he hit thirteen. It wasn't until he hit that wonderful age that he started to really _notice_ people, and for Rabi and his brother it was rather exciting. They got to see things that they would usually overlook, like how cute someone looked, or how someone reacted to something. Yes, this was the age that they started 'read' people. It was a fairly simple process for them; everyone would give off an expression, or their body would do something so subtle, and they would take a guess at what the person was thinking based on the situation. They were pretty good at it. If someone fidgeted in front of their secret crush, that was rather obvious for the; challenges were something they liked. For example; someone would be rather silent in class, and would tap their desk ever 3.5 seconds. You'd think they'd be bored, right? Wrong. Inspecting the person even closer, one would notice very faint tear stains on the subject's cheek. Another thing the redhead would observe would be the rapid tapping of the subject's foot. Once put together everything made sense; the subject had just broken up with his or her significant other, and was rather edger to make up with them. Such things made the twins love their observant nature.

But right now he was in the middle of ravishing the beansprout, and he really didn't want memories of his early teen's days to ruin the moment. Biting down on his neck, he shivered a little as Allen let out a high-pitch moan; he loved the sounds Allen made, because it told him 'do it more!' and he was happy to oblige. He licked his way back up, and gave him another rough kiss; the redhead didn't want to tease him any longer, because truthfully he didn't have the time. He needed to do this as quickly as possible; he had a fear about getting caught, and he knew from experience that it was never a pleasant thing. Not only did he get caught, but he was caught in the _kitchen_. He nearly had his very sensitive area cut off by a _very_ pissed off parent. Since he did not want something like that to happen again, he needed to rush things…but he'd try his best to not hurt Allen in the process. So without hesitation, he slid his hand down Allen's stomach, loving the slight whimper he was making.

"Ah…y-you're just like him…always quick to get things done and over with…" Allen said with a slight moan.

"Like who…?" The redhead answered, now nipping at the beansprout's jaw line.

"That's right…I never telling you anything…" He said. Allen then switched their positions, straddling the redhead's hips once more. He ran his lips along the brim of Rabi's ear, making him shiver and grope his ass.

"A-ah…" he breathed against Rabi's ear "Let me…tell you about my first boyfriend…"

---

_Flashback three years ago…_

"Manaaaa! I don't wanna move to this dinky town!" Allen whined from the back seat of the car. He looked out the window and marveled at the sights that whizzed by, loving the way they mashed together forming a Picasso style work of art. He could hear his _father_ talk about how he 'was thirteen and really should be getting into fights' but he chose to ignore them. It wasn't his fault he nearly beat the kid to death, he just snapped. Two years ago he was taken away from his real father because he was abusive; his father could constantly beat him, calling him worthless in the process. This caused him to develop a sever case of depression, of course people took notice sine he did frequently mention that he wanted to 'let go of life' After a very short trial (they found all the 'evidence' on Allen's body), he was taken away and place in the care of a family friend. Allen had a hard time getting use to Mana, since he had never been treated 'kindly', and would flinch whenever he was touched. As time went on he became more comfortable around him, and allowed him to become close to him. But even when he freed himself from his darkened state, he couldn't shake the mental abuse that had been permanently imprinted in his mind. If he was touched a certain, if certain words were spoken in a certain way, it would trigger the memories of him being touched in ways that were not desired. He was lash out once triggered and would usually beat whoever preformed the deed; the issue with this was that he was always seen as the 'problem child' He had gotten himself into so many fights to the point where the school could only deal with him one way…expel him. Being expelled not only meant him not attending school, it meant that he couldn't attend _any_ of the schools in town. That was how things worked; one school would expel a child, and the other schools would catch wind of it, not allowing a 'troubled child' into their building.

So here he was, in the back seat of his father's car, staring out go the window, giving dirty looks to everyone he saw. He didn't want to move; he hated meeting new people because they always made fun of his height. He was still growing, dammit! He didn't worry about his height; he knew in a few years he'd be at lest 6'1 by the time he'd hit fifteen, so there was no problem. Allen was about to give another dirty look to someone when he stopped himself. The person looked to be an older kid, eighteen or nineteen, that really didn't appear to be doing anything. He was leaning against a building, semi-short sandy blonde hair covering some of his face. He was wearing a loose fitting white long sleeve shirt, which hung a little below his wrist. His pants looked rather dirty, but Allen wasn't too concerned about that…what he was concerned was how odd he felt. His chest felt tight, as if someone was pressing a ton of bricks against it. There was just something about the guy that made his whole body react in such an odd way, not to mention that he'd felt this way once before, but it was for a girl. So did that mean he liked the guy? He didn't even know him! Maybe it was one of those 'think someone's cute' things, since the guy was rather attractive. Allen looked away, blushing a little because of how ridiculous he felt.

'_This is really dumb…but…'_

---

Allen did NOT like his new school…he'd only moved to the town a three weeks ago, and he was already seen as the 'weird kid' He was not weird! So what if he'd rather be by himself at lunch, or drew weird pictures with monster in them! He didn't find it weird, so why did they? He was a rather good artist in his minds-eye, and he'd like to attend one of those fancy art schools when he grew up. You know, the ones where expression was welcome, since he sure as hell couldn't do it in a place like this. The only plus side Allen found in this was that he was able to see that guy again. It was a rather odd meeting, since he was running away from a group of rabid boys who were out for blood. It was the first day he'd gone to school, and he was targeted by a group of boy's right off the back. As soon lunch started, he pushed into a trashcan and kicked around by them; now Allen really couldn't retaliate because he didn't want to be called into the office on his first day…it just seemed to wrong. So he took the torture without complaints, and only spoke when he yelped or groaned. He thought the torture was over, but as soon as school ended he found out otherwise. They started to follow him slowly, trying to make it seem as though they were up to nothing in particular. As soon as Allen caught wind of what they were doing, he took off which started the 'fox chase'…with him taking the role of the fox and the boys the hounds. He tried to elude them by going thru the park, but that only got him lost, and he was not too pleased about that. Wondering around the semi-wooded area, the thought of him never going back home was constantly running thru his head. He was told that boy shouldn't cry, that crying would make him look like a girl…but he didn't know what else to do. He ruffled his brown colored hair and mentally scowled himself. That was another thing he didn't like…being a brunette; he'd much rather have a more vibrant color like blue, or red, then the dirty looking hair he was sporting.

He nearly yelped when he heard the boy's foot steps became closer…and right then and there he knew it was over. He closed his eyes and braced himself for what he knew was coming…pain. Allen hated pain…he hated being in pain, and he hated causing other people pain. When he would lash out, he'd always regret it because he knew it made him no better then his parents. He might have been young when it happened, but he knew _exactly_ what they were doing. When Allen wasn't drawing, he was reading; he use to spend hours in the in the library just to get away from his parents. He would read about history, poetry, astronomy, those sorts of things, but he picked up one book that really changed him. It was children's book simply title _No_…to humor himself he decided to read it. After the first few pages, he came to the conclusion that it explained what people can and cannot do to a young child…but it was the last page that made him lose it. It was short statement, but it did the most damage…it said 'No one…had the right to touch you in any way that put you in pain' He broke down right there in the library, not caring if other people stared at him in disbelief. After a few minutes the cops were called he was taken away; of course he confessed to everything that went on in his house. His teachers were brought in, followed by his Principal, and lastly the Liberian herself. In the end his father were found to be 'not fit' to take care of him…and the story goes on from there.

Allen could hear the boys closing in on him, and he prayed that they'd go easy on him. But then he heard a mutter or two, followed by footsteps running _away_ from him. He didn't want to open his eyes again because he wasn't sure if the silence was just a trick. It had happened before; one of the kids would run away making it sound as if they were gone, and when Allen felt safe he'd relax…then they pounce. He didn't want to go through that again, so he stayed still. It wasn't until he felt a hand on top of his head did he open his eyes. Looking up he was met with a kind smile that made him blush a little. It was defiantly the guy from before, and Allen could help but blush a little more; he was standing behind him like he was some kind of knight in shinning armor…that was the only good way he could describe him. He introduced himself as Ryo and decided to make a deal with Allen; he'd protect him from the pack of hounds, er, boy's everyday…but he had to walk the shorter home in the process. Allen really didn't see any downsides to the deal, so he agreed with a straight face.

So Allen sat; he'd always waited in a heavily populated area, thinking that maybe there was less of a chance of him being attacked. He'd learned that Ryo always came around the same time, three-fifteen on the dot, not a minute before and not a minute after. Since school was let out at three-ten there was no problem, since he was fairly sure the boys hadn't caught on yet. It also wasn't a problem because Ryo was a high school student; all high school students were let out an hour before middle school students, meaning Ryo could come at any time he wanted. Allen let out a little sigh; there was only one minute left until he'd be able to see him. Ryo…he really liked his name…it was a strong name; a name fit for a king…while his name was not even fit for a prince. He really didn't like too much about himself…and should he really? It was his fault his father hated him so much…if he'd hadn't been born, his father's heart would not have turned black. His mother had died due to complications at birth, and he was tortured for years because of his mistake…there was no way he'd ever deny such a thing.

"Hay, Allen-chan!" Came a voice. Allen instantly snapped his gaze over to the main entrance and nearly melted. There standing in all his glory was Ryo, wearing his usual baggy blue jeans and loose fitting shirt. Allen blushed and tried his best to make it go away, feeling embarrassed that he was doing such a girly thing. He wasn't really sure why he did it; he and Ryo were close even though they only meet three weeks ago, so why did he feel so nervous around him? They were just friends, right? He really couldn't figure it out, but he did know that the blonde was his best friend. They were just drawn to the other, like a bee to a flower. Allen got up from his spot and walked over to Ryo, big smile and all.

"Hay! Um, since today's Friday, can we stop by somewhere before you take me home?" He asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go? You know…other then the shoe store to get you a pair of platform boots." He said, snickering.

"I'm still growing! I grew one inch since yesterday!" He whined, not licking the joke. Ryo just laughed, ruffling Allen's hair in the process. The shorter of the two pushed his hand away, trying his best to fix his hair. This is what friends did; they mess with each other, not intending to be mean or hateful.

"Anyway…I wanna go to the ice cream parlor…" He muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had asked to go somewhere so kiddy. The blonde merely smile and took his hand; Allen really didn't like for his hand to be held by anyone, but he allowed Ryo to do so because it made him feel happy…it made him feel safe. He wanted to feel safe outside of his home, because if he didn't he'd deem himself a shut-in. He wouldn't mind; he'd take classes online, and only go out when he needed to…there was nothing wrong with that, right? Thinking more deeply on it…there was. He'd never be able to see Ryo if he was a shut-in; even if he did come over it would be nothing but awkward. Allen wanted to spend was much time as he could with him…since they were…friends? The shorter of the two had never spent this much time with anyone…and to be truthful he was starting to wonder about his feelings.

"…Ryo…?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What…do you think of me…? I mean, do you like me? You could be just doing this 'walk me home' thing because you pity me…I really don't want to…I don't want you to see me as this weak little-"

"I like Allen-chan a lot…" He answered before Allen could finish. Allen couldn't help but blush.

"R-Really?! B-But why would a senior in high school like you like a feeble middle school kid like me? I mean-" Allen was quickly silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. Ryo was…kissing him?! His first thought was to push him away, call him a slew of names, and stomp away. But he didn't do that…he hesitated for a moment, feeling completely unsure of what he was about to do…and softly kissed him back. He…liked this...Parting, the two of them panted, wishing that it could've lasted a little longer.

"I like Allen-chan, and Allen-chan likes me…that's all the matters." He said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Allen's face. The blush on his face became much deeper; Ryo liked him? _Liked_ him? He was at a loss of words, and really didn't think he'd able to speak for another few minutes. The blond pulled him close, embracing him tightly which made Allen's blush much deeper.

"Ryo…" He said with a slight whimper, feeling slightly confused yet pleased as the same time.

---

Allen lay in his bed, Ryo holding him close, and his head resting against his chest. It had been a month, yes, a full month since the two of them started going out. Allen really wasn't sure if it was alright, but the blonde reassured him that everything would be fine. The shorter of the two relied on Ryo to tell him exactly what he was supposed to do in a relationship, since he had never been in one. A relationship was something Allen really did think was all that important at first, seeing it as nothing but as waste of time. Sure you could spend time with the one you loved, but couldn't you be doing something better with your time? He use to have a crush on a girl from his old town, but he found that in doing so his 'A' average was starting to decline, so he got over her rather quickly. Yes, Allen would rather study then be with a girl. But not now…he wanted to spend every waking moment with the blonde, and he'd be damned if anyone came between their time. He'd even gone so far as to skip school, wanting to be with his blonde so badly. Hell, he hadn't even told Mana about Ryo yet, and he was going to keep it that way. He really didn't want to be lectured about 'dating someone much older then him' since he probably wouldn't understand the situation. The two of them loved one another and wouldn't trade the other for the world…though…Ryo did have his moments. Allen had been hit by him before, but he was completely okay with it. He'd only done it because the shorter had made him mad…it was only natural, right? It was his fault and he really did step out of line, but as long as the blonde forgave him he'd never snap or leave him. Allen loved Ryo, and he wasn't going to let a few slaps change the way he thought about him.

Snuggling closer to the blonde, Allen thought about what the two of them would do the rest of the day. It was a Saturday, one of the few days the shorter could just be lazy without a reason. He'd usually spend ungodly amounts of time on his computer, searching for something that would pass his time. It was a pitiful existence, but he could deal with it, seeing it as nothing more then mindless entertainment…and everybody needed a little of that now and then. But now he would hang out with Ryo on his weekends, and he must say it was pretty exciting; for one thing, the blonde loved to kiss him in public placees which made him made him feel slightly…_dirty_. Just knowing that there was a chance that he'd be caught...it just made his heart race and want more. Did that make him a pervert? It probably did, but he really didn't care. The blonde could get a little carried away sometimes; he'd try to reach up his shirt, or try to grab his ass, but Allen would always stop him. They've done _that_ before, but the shorter just didn't want to do it in public. Ryo was a very rough person, always pinning him down or kissing some part of his body very forcefully. There was also that one time where he lost consciousness because the blonde had started choking him, but he did see this as a good thing. He really hated sex…it hurt…Allen didn't know that pain like that existed in the world…but having sex was much worse then any beating he'd taken from his parents. Maybe if he passed out he wouldn't have to feel the continuous pain that only increased as the as the minutes went on. Once the blonde was done with him, he's promptly pass out; he'd prefer passing out before hand then after the fact, because he would much rather wake up not knowing and pretending to not fell the pain surging throughout his body. It was much easier to pretend then watch and know.

But Allen always forgave…he over looked all of these things, seeing them as nothing more then affection. Ryo would never purposefully hurt him…Allen knew this because the blonde had promised him so, and he knew he'd keep that promise. Ryo was there to protect him, to keep him away from all of the bad people out there. Allen loved-

"…Hay, Allen-chan…" The blonde said.

"What?" Allen asked slightly interested. Before he knew it, he was pinned against his bed, shirt partially pulled up, and a pair of lips pressed against his neck. He was about to question the blonde's action, but could only let out a high-pitch yell as Ryo sank his teeth into his flesh. What was he doing?! Ryo was not kissing him tenderly, he was _biting_ him! At lest he wasn't bleeding…or at lest he hopped he wasn't…

"R-Ryo, t-that really h-hurts!" He yells, trying to squirm away. Ryo held him tighter, ignoring the cries from Allen to stop. The shorter tried his best to stop his _so-called _lover, but the only thing he could do was kick him. He didn't want to kick him, because he ran the risk of the blonde getting angry…but should he risk it? He didn't want to hurt him, since this was the first time he'd ever tried something like that, but his lover was hurting him…so without too much hesitation he kneed the blonde in the stomach. He let out a cry of pain as well as loosened his grip, allowing Allen to maneuver from underneath him and out of the bed. He held his neck and leaned against the wall; the blonde would usually warn him before he did something like that! If the blonde really wanted to do something like that, then dammit, all he had to do was ask! Allen was about to say something, but he was slammed against the wall, hands wrapped around his throat. He tried to pull them away, hoping that maybe this was all a joke, but they only tightened. The shorter panicked and kneed Ryo in the groan, taking his chance to escape when the blonde loosened his grip. What the hell was going on?! Ryo had never acted like that! Running down the hall, he was about to make his way down the stairs, but instead was pushed down them violently. He landed at the bottom with a loud 'thud' crying out as he did so. Before he could even think about getting up, he was pulled by his hair into the kitchen and thrown against a wall. He winched and tried to speak, but was silent with a hard slap to his face. Why was this happening…?

"You hit me? _Me_?! Oh Allen, you've _really _pissed me off…I tried to put up with your shit, but you just have to remind me every time I see you exactly why I shouldn't be with you…" Ryo said, tightening his grip "Do you know what the hell you even where?! You were mine! But now that I think about it…you're not worth my time…"

Allen then saw something he thought he'd never witness from the blonde…hate…disgust…murderous intent…this wasn't right. Ryo was supposed to be kind, supposed to protect him…just like his parents were supposed to. As soon as that thought ran though his head…he was not going to be responsible for what happened next…

He snapped…and he snapped hard…

_End of Flashback_

---

"I don't know what happened after that…but what I do recall was being covered in his blood…" Allen said, relaxing against the redhead. Rabi was speechless…what the hell should he say in this situations? He'd just learned that Allen had possible…no…he had _killed _someone...and how does one respond to that? But Rabi wasn't going to judge, oh no, he wasn't going to call him a killer, or fear him...he was not going to change. The redhead knew that even in his drunken state, Allen could still feel…feel the pain of that day. How did he know? Because he could feel him crying…he could feel the hot, salty tears fall to his shoulder, making his heart sink with each that fell. He made up his mind that he wouldn't say a word; he would never mention this to Allen, nor would he think about it from that moment on. He knew the beansprout would forget about what had gone on there, and reminding him might make matter worse. The last thing he wanted was Allen to become upset and do God knows what…he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Allen somehow. Yes…he was ready to admit it to himself…he didn't want to pretend anymore…not after hearing Allen's story. Pulling him close, he felt him relax a little more. He didn't want to let go, he just wanted to hold him forever, never letting the world harm him in any way. He wanted to protect him…he wanted to…wanted to…

He wanted to love him…

The redhead had finally admitted it. He loved him. L-O-V-E-D him. He should feel rather happy, right? Then why did it hurt so badly deep down? Maybe it was because he knew that actually loving Allen required something more out of him…something he wasn't sure he could give. Loving someone was a great responsibility…not like taking care of a dog responsibility, which was something totally different. This responsibility was far greater…was he _truly_ strong enough? The redhead was on the verge of tears, and Allen took notice.

"…why are you so sad…?" He asked. Rabi shook his head, wiping a few tears from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not sad…" He started, "I'm happy…"

"Why?" He questioned, starting to feel a little drowsy.

"…Because I love you…"

---

**A/N:** Ack! Sorry this took so long! Review please! I jumped around a lot there did I? Well I had reason! I'll tell you why in the next chapter!


	8. Rule 7: Comeback

**A/N:** Hiya! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Gah! I know Lavi hasn't been around much, but there's a reason for that (I'm not going to get into why in this chapter)! Oh, and have you noticed that both of my OC's died? Hm…

---

**Rule 7: Comeback**

---

Allen was disgusted with himself; not only had he totally made a fool out of himself in front of the redhead, but he had spilled his most intimate of secrets. How much? He wasn't quite sure, but he was damn sure going to find out. He sat in the old music room, playing a sad tune that would make the toughest of men cry. What was is called? He didn't know…it was one of those made up things that just sounded right. This was how he felt, he was going to express it whether people liked it or not…after all it was one of the few ways he could, or would allow himself to. After waking up yesterday, shirt torn open and feeling slightly hot, he was damn sure he didn't have a civilized conversation with Rabi. He could vaguely remember what he had said, but he knew it was probably going to come back and bite him in the ass. How could he have been so stupid? But of course it was in his nature to screw everything he does up, and there was no way from him to deal with it. He hated himself; it was his fault for all the problems in his life, and he really couldn't blame anyone else. This one slip up was going to cost him everything…

Upon hearing the door open, he didn't flinch, he didn't even miss a single note…he just waited. He knew who it was, and it sure as hell was Rabi. If it had been the redhead, there would not have been this much silence…well, other then his sound emitting from the piano. If it was said redhead the first thing he would have heard would have been 'Hay, Moyashi-kun! I've been looking for you!' or something along those lines, but it would've been said in such a way that implied 'we need to talk' However, there was nothing but silence…it was not unsettling, but he still didn't like it. He slightly stiffened when he felt a weight on his back, followed by two arms wrapping themselves around his waist. He didn't stop playing though, not wanting acknowledgment the redhead. Yes…it was Lavi.

Putting on a fake smile, Lavi held the beansprout tighter; he was already informed by Rabi what had taken place yesterday afternoon, and he wasn't pleased to say the lest. How could his brother have been so stupid?! He should've known better! If he was there, he would've pried his brother off of Allen and whisked him away, never looking back. He was about to mess things up, and Lavi didn't want to clean up after him again; his brother had messed their fun up once before, and the kid almost filed charges against them! Okay, he really couldn't say he wouldn't do the same thing, but he would not have taken it that far. Rabi irritated the hell out of him sometimes…

"Hay…what are you-"

"How much did he tell you…?" Allen asked, not caring what the redhead had to say. Lavi remained silence and really didn't know what to say, so he kept his fake smile and decided to play dumb.

"What are you-"

"Don't tell me that!" Allen yelled, slamming his hands against the piano keys, making it scream in pain. He didn't want to hear any sorry ass lies, he just wanted the truth. He just wanted to know if this was the final straw; he could tolerated the touching, the hugging and even the kissing…but what he couldn't deal with were the lies. He didn't want to be deceived in any way…not again. Pushing the redhead away, he stormed out of the room, not caring that Lavi was following close behind. He just wanted all of this to end…right now. Allen couldn't take all of this stress, all of this pressure any longer…he thought it was about time he dealt with it the only way he saw fit. Making his way to the roof, he ignored the redhead's attempt at an apology; it was far too late for that. It wasn't supposed to happen…He wasn't supposed to feel like this, the twins were NOT supposed to make him like this. Allen hated himself…HATED himself, and if someone has that much hatred for themselves then they have only way out…death. That's right; he was going to climb the fence on the roof and jump. He didn't care if he'd feel the landing, or that he'd probably regret doing the whole thing…he just didn't want to feel like this any longer…

"Allen, look…I'm really sorry for what happened-"

"Shut up! Just…shut up!" He said, covering his ears. He didn't want to hear his voice anymore…it just made his heart ache. This emotion that was starting to surface was something he didn't want to feel again…because it meant him being completely vulnerable again. He didn't want to open up to the world again, giving it all he had, just to have it laugh in his face and throw it back. Allen drew the line at that...Flinging the door open to the roof, he made his way up, and tried not to second-guess himself; thinking about these things was one thing, but actually going threw with it was another thing. Once he was gone, then what? Would he be reincarnated as a better person? Or would he burn for the sin of his past? Well, there was only one way to find out. Once at the top of the stairs, he found the door already open, which he found slightly odd. The door had never been open no matter how many times he went up, so it made him a bit nervous but he still continued, determined as hell. Before he would walk thru the door, he felt his hand being grabbed followed by Lavi pitiful please to 'stop and listen' It was far too late for him to 'listen' to anything the redhead had to say; he'd heard enough, learned enough to know that everything he said would only break his heart and cause more harm then good. Yanking his hand away, he passed thru the door and made his way over to the fence.

Lavi obviously knew something was up the moment Allen stormed out of the old music room. The beansprout was practically radiating _severe_ depression, and right now the redhead was fearing for Allen's life. What if he did something stupid? They were on top of the _roof _for god's sake, and truth be told there was a reason for that sturdy but climbable fence. Three years ago a student was accidentally pushed off and there was quite the big mess to clean up, not to mention the parents complaining about how their children would be 'traumatized for live' So by the majority vote, a fence was put up! Did it help? Hell no…climbing a fence was not all that hard, and it just made the drop a little further. While on his way to stop Allen from whatever he was about to do, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that they were not the only ones up there. Lo and behold, there was Rabi sitting against the fence, with a grim look on his face. Had he been up here the entire time? The two of them left at the same time in the moring, of course in silence, and arrived at the same time. He'd had not seen his brother at all after that, and was seriously started to worry. Yesterday had done quite the number on Rabi and Allen, and he wasn't sure if he could help either of them. He saw his brother look up, and the two of them locked eyes, trying to read the other. That was one thing they had learned about one another; they could read other people but they could not read one another all that well. It would have turned into another staring contest, but Rabi suddenly stood and raced over to Allen's direction…he was climbing the fence.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rabi screeched, trying desperately to pull Allen back. Kicking the redhead away, Allen still continues on, not wanting anything to stop him. This was _his_ decision, and no one had the right to stop him. Once at the top he looked down, and damn near fell right there. It was a _long_ way down and he wasn't sure how long it would take to hit the bottom.

"Allen, please come-"

"Rabi, shut up…" Lavi said, now looking at the ground, as if not caring at all about the situation, "He thinks his life is so terrible to the point were he thinks this is the only way out…let him do it…"

"Are you insane?! You must! We need to get him down before he-"

"Does something we tried to do two years ago…" He said, now looking over at his brother. Allen looked back for a moment, taking note that there was nothing but silence. What…had the redhead just said?

"Lavi…" His brother said, now understanding everything. If the beansprout thought his life was so terrible, then that had no say in what he could or could not do with it. Rabi backed off, and tried his best to hold back. No matter how much he wanted to…how much he…_loved_ him…he couldn't rule over him. He looked over at his brother once more and noticed a small tear run down his face, which obviously caught his attention. Rabi knew his brother very well and there was one thing he'd never seen his brother do unless he was deeply hurt…cry. This right here…was hurting him deep down. The fact that Allen was about to throw everything away, about to leave behind so much…it was tearing him apart. But there was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on; sure this was an emotional thing, but it was his attitude towards the whole thing. He didn't try to stop him…at all…but why? He should've at lest put up some sort of argument. Did he…did he feel something for Allen…?

"Lavi…do…do you love him…?" He asked. The other redhead stiffened, but did not look over to his brother. Instead he focused his attention towards the beansprout, feeling that he was the one that really needed to answer more then his brother. If this was the last time he'd ever see Allen, then dammit, he'd have to make it memorable. So, he got up enough courage and climbed up next to him. Holding him as close as he could, the redhead kissed him, not caring that his brother was staring at him with disbelief written all over his face. Yes, he did love Allen…and he didn't want this to happen. He ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him a little harder, savoring the taste of Allen's lips.

'_Stop…Stop!' _Was the only thing Allen could think. He pushed the redhead away and glared at him, wanting nothing more then to jump, but still debate over the actual fall.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate both of you!" He yelled, trying more to convince himself then the redheads. He didn't really mean what he said, it was just in the heat of the moment and he was rather confused. Confused…he'd been like that since he'd started to communicate with the twins. Did he really-

"I'll make a deal with you, Allen…" Lavi started, wrapping his arm around the beansprout's waist, "Lets talk about this…if you want to jump after the three of us talk…then you can, but if you don't, let us hang out with you from here on…"

Allen pushed him away again and looked over the edge.

"Why…why are you going to such great lengths to stop me?! I'm not-"

"Yes you are…and we go through such great lengths because we know what it's like to blame yourself for something you couldn't control…" They said in unison, letting the full weight of the words sink in.

"…what would we talk about…?" Allen asked. Yes! They had gotten him to at lest _think_ about getting down, now it was up to them to seal the deal.

"The past…the present…and maybe the future…" Rabi said, trying to help out a little since it seemed that he'd been left out a little. He'd done nothing but yell for Allen to stop, and ask his brother if he loved him. Lavi was the one with enough guts to climbs the fence and kiss the beansprout…not him. Rabi might have been the self-proclaimed 'older brother' but he really hadn't done anything to be viewed as such. He wasn't needed here; all Allen really needed was Lavi, since he was the better brother…and boyfriend. It was a hard truth to swallow but it was still the truth, and Rabi had to abide by it. So, sticking his hands in his pocket, he started to leave, ignoring that odd sounds coming from behind him. What was that? The fence moving? It did on occasion sway when a strong gust of wind blew through, but there was no wind…He jumped a little when he felt Allen wrap his arms around his tightly, as if scared for his life.

"Don't go…" He started, "I won't talk if you're not here…"

"Allen…you're like this because I-"

"I don't care! I just…want you here…" He said, holding him tighter. Rabi couldn't say no to that, and he was damn sure he'd be a fool not to take a chance like this. He turned around and smiled a little, trying his best to put the truth behind him. It was a hard task but he still accomplished it, for his and Allen's sake.

"Okay…I'll stay…"

---

Allen plopped down on his bed and sighed. He and the redheads had been talking for such a long time, he'd almost lost track of it. It was strange, but he felt so calm when the redheads spoke to him and he all he wanted to do was listen. Allen had obviously not jumped off the building, so that meant he had to spend time with them after school starting tomorrow. He didn't feel all that bad about it, now having something better to do then just homework and sleeping. Allen really needed to dig deep and bring the emotions he knew were there out, because he really wanted to feel something now, really wanted to see what would happen if he did. The twins had admitted that they truly cared about him, but what did he feel? Or better yet, what did he already feel that he wasn't letting himself show? Was he really that afraid of the twins turning out to be just like Ryo? Love…what did that _truly_ feel like? He knew that it was more then just physical attraction…it was something so profound that you really can't put it into words.

Turning over, he wondered what the future had in store for him. He had reframed from thinking about such thing, because he knew he would never amount to anything. He was just destined to fail in his life, and there was nothing he could do about that. This wasn't a self-esteem issue, but a truth issue; he'd never really been good at much, and what he was wasn't going to get him anywhere.

'_Maybe I'm over thinking all of this…'_ He thought to himself, trying his best to be positive. That was another thing he really wanted to try; thinking past all the negatives and only seeing the positives, no matter what the situation…like the twins. They had gone through just as much as he had, but yet they were fine, a tiny bit emotional here and there he found out from their talk, but still alright. But they were human after all, and that much trauma in that little time can be hazardous; to get over an event like that was one thing, but to pretend to get over it was another. Allen really couldn't tell if they were pretending, but he truly hoped that they weren't. He wanted to be like that; loosening his grip on the past, but not completely letting it go…but it just hurt too much for him to do that.

"Hiya, Juliet…" Came a very amused voice. He jumped a little, but did not panic at all; he had deliberately left the ladder against his window in hopes that one of the twins would visit, though he would never admit it out loud.

"What do you want Rabi…" He said in a very bored voice, though somewhat excited.

"Wrong. I'm Lavi, heh, my brother said he called you that when he did this, might as well give it a shot." The redhead said, wanting to put the events that took place earlier that day behind him. Opening the window a little wider, he made his way in, taking note that Allen hadn't really moved at all.

"Does he know you're here…?" Allen asked, moving over a little to make room for the redhead. The answer he received was the redhead pulling him close and gently stroking his hair, making him relax a little…that meant no. Allen closed his eyes for a quick second, enjoying the warmth coming from the Lavi. There was a silence that followed, but it was not an awkward silence…it was more calm then anything. This felt nice to Allen, just being there without a sound coming from either of them except their steady breathing and heartbeat. He could have fallen asleep at that very moment, but didn't trust Lavi all that much; the redhead was a little nosy, and he didn't want him snooping around in his unopened boxes. He really didn't have anything to hide; however, there were certain things he just didn't want him to see.

"Allen, are you listening?" The redhead asked.

"Huh?" Allen answered, not completely aware of the fact that he had actually nodded off a little. He looked up at Lavi, a little embarrassed with the whole situation.

"Your computer beeped." The redhead said, point in the direction of the large stationary object. Allen had finally gotten it hooked up, but barely used it outside of looking something up. It really didn't have much on its hard-drive; a few games, a word processor, a link to the internet, and his mail were about the only things he really stored on it. He really did find to be a rather useless hunk of junk, but Mana insisted that he have one. Before he could let out a sigh of slight irritation, Lavi jumped up and walked over to his computer.

"What are you-?"

"Relax a little, if it's anything important I'll tell you, okay?" He said, turning his attention to the screen. He really didn't expect an answer, since he was going to do it either way. Maybe he'd find something interesting about the beansprout by doing this…something dirty. Clicking on the mail icon, he found there to be quite a bit of unopened mail, fifty to be exact. They all did not have a subject to him, so the redhead assumed that they were nothing more then junk mail, you know, the kind that wants to send money to foreign countries and what not. To humor himself he clicked one, half expecting to see a 'Dear Sir or Madam' letter, but that was not the case…What he did get made the color drain from his face…

**'You're still mine, Allen-kun**

**…**

**…**

**-Ryo'**

Lavi quickly deleted the message along with the others, not wanting Allen to see. Was this some kind of joke? It must have been because he could feel someone laughing…

"What's wrong?" Allen asked.

"It's nothing…nothing at all…"

---

**A/N:** There you go! Review please!


	9. Rule 8: Never Gonna Let You Go

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Ack! I so sorry for the delay! (Just enjoying my winter break!) Oh and…YAOI!

---

**Rule 8:** Never Gonna Let You Go

---

The game had been put on hold…this had happened before, but it had never happened to this degree. There was now a crisis afoot, and it was up to the twins to get to the bottom of it before Allen became suspicious. This was not a joke, and the two redheads were not going to treat it as such because of the sheer number of e-mail Allen would receive a day (they made it a habit of going over, checking and deleting those damn things). But what really shocked them was the sender…Ryo was supposed to be dead, or Allen stated that he should be. According to him, the blonde was stabbed multiple times with a pair of kitchen scissors, and that he didn't call 911 until five minutes after that. The amount of blood lost would've been rather large, and there couldn't have been any way to stop the bleeding long enough for the paramedics to come. In short, he should have bleed to death…but there was the e-mail with his name on it…telling Allen that he was still his. Finding out the true cause of the e-mails could wait; keeping Allen away from the computer were what the twins were now concerned with. That had figured out that alternating days was the best way to hang out with Allen, not to mention it meant them not fighting over him as much. Rabi would take him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, while Lavi would cover the remaining days, Tuesday, Thursday, and Fridays. Sunday however was rest day; they all needed a break from another and one day was enough…though sometimes one would sneak over. Allen didn't mind any of this at all, seeing it as nothing more then himself trying to get _much_ more comfortable with them. He had grown a little bolder with the two, attempting to kiss one of them at one point. He only made it about half way before we stopped and apologized; he was still embarrassed about the whole situation, but nevertheless he still tried.

Right now Allen was sitting on the couch, nuzzled against Lavi's bare chest. Don't get him wrong, the only reason the redhead was without a shirt was because he had given it to Allen. That day it had start to rain, and apparently the beansprout was the only one who didn't get the memo about it. When he arrived home that day he was drenched from head to toe, and he really hated getting _that_ wet. But luckily for him, Lavi, who tried to hold the umbrella over him (Allen was a _very_ fast runner), was generous enough to lend Allen his dry, soft, cotton shirt, which he had gone through the trouble of keeping it dry for just that reason. Of course Allen had known, but he really didn't care at this point; he'd seen and felt the redhead's chest already, so it wasn't something new. Mana had called the day before telling the beansprout that he wouldn't be home till late Sunday night, which meant Allen wouldn't be caught in this…compromising situation. Now his father was not a judgmental person, having not even flinched at the words 'I like other men' which Allen had accidentally blurted out at one point…however…he was like most parents and if in fact he found Allen is any sort of…_sexual_ act with anyone, he'd have to being out the bat. He was not going to let anyone take advantage of _his_ child again…but he knew he was in a position where he couldn't really help him. He couldn't quit his job; finding one that pays well now a days was a rather hard task, and he wanted nothing more then to provide for his son. So what should he do? He really didn't like the thought of someone else taking his job but…he really didn't have a choice.

Snuggling closer to the redhead, Allen became completely relaxed. This felt so nice, being close to Lavi and not a care in the world...or rather...Allen suddenly found himself in quite the dilemma. Now this question had been in the back of his head since the twins announced their love for him, though he never wanted to acknowledge it because it meant him having to hurt someone. Who would he choose? The two redheads were just so different to the point where he could tell them apart now by just looking at them (though that whole _'Hay Juliet'_ thing they did sometimes threw him off), but that just made matters worse. Lavi was calm, thought out situations instead charging straight into things, and stayed level-headed during the toughest of situations. Rabi on the other hand was a little too headstrong, always charged first without thinking about a single thing, and easily became frustrated when under pressure. Although different, they still had similar qualities; they wanted to protect him…they made him feel like he mattered…and they loved him. How could he just kick one of them out of his life? It wasn't right…

"Lavi I…I…I…" He started, but as always he couldn't get out. He faced turned a little red, and he tried again "I…I…Ilikeyoubut" He jumbled.

"…what?" Lavi questioned. Taking a deep breath, Allen tried again.

"I like you…but I like both of you…and I don't want to choose…" He said in a small voice, feeling slightly ashamed by what he had just said. Losing just one of them would make him feel incomplete...make him feel like he had just ripped hid heard in two, leaving nothing but a nearly empty shell that didn't know what he wanted once more. He didn't to hurt them and he didn't want to be hurt, but how was he going to deal with this?

"I mean…I- hmf!" Allen was taken completely by surprise when Lavi's lips met his. The feeling was once again nothing new, but he still couldn't help but blush. His cheeks only flushed more when he felt Lavi deepen the kiss, causing him to squirm a little…but that was not the main problem. The real problem was the friction the redhead was unknowingly (or knowingly) making between them. The grinding motion he was creating between their bodies was almost too much for Allen, and he couldn't keep _certain_ things from being noticeable for much longer.

Parting, Lavi pressed his forehead against the beansprout, wanting nothing more then to continue but knowing Allen wasn't ready. He didn't want to rush a thing, and he'd be damned if he ruin the moment before it even came. Now looking back on it, maybe grinding his hips against Allen was a bit much…oh well!

"Then love both of us…there's nothing wrong with it, and you don't have to choose…" He said while stroking Allen's hair. The beansprout was too lost in Lavi's previous action that he really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. This couldn't be happening…Was he…turned on? Had that little movement causing him to become fully…aroused? Lavi took notice...

"Allen…do you…have a-"

"Bath!" Allen yelled, jumping from his spot on the couch and ran upstairs. Making a sharp right, he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Turing on the water for the bathtub, he began to throw off he clothes, counting backwards in the process. This was not good! Not only had he ran away from the redhead while they were trying to talk about something serious, but he had a gotten…_hard_! He was a terrible boyfriend…a terrible, perverted boyfriend. Once the tub was filled he stepped in, sitting in one of the far corners and relaxing a little. He really needed to get this thing under control and fast, if he didn't Lavi would surly leave. He didn't want the redhead to go, feeling like he had driven him away unintentionally. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and tried to image a little sheep hopping around in a field of daisy. Why think of such things? Because it was the lest arousing thing he could think of! If he became hard thinking of a sheet then he had _many_ more issues to deal with. Stopping at about thirty-four, he slid down into the water, feeling more relaxed and less…excited. Was this is future fate? To block out everything the redheads have to say, and just really focus on the touching and groping…which, looking back-…oh crap.

'_Dammit!' _He cursed, having now filled his head with nothing but dirty image. He knew this was part of being a guy, but come on!

"You know, it's not good to fall asleep while taking a bath…"

Allen opened his eyes and jolted forward, nearly choking on all the water he inhaled. Sitting against the tub was Lavi…and not just Lavi…but a naked Lavi…and that image wasn't helping Allen at all.

"L-Lavi-"

"Can I come in? I mean, I won't do anything unless you want me to…" The redhead said, trying his best not to look over at Allen too long.

"I…I…Lavi!" He said, throwing his arms around the redhead's waist and pulling him in. Lavi let out a little sound of surprise, not knowing that Allen could be _this_ bold.

"H-hay Allen-kun, what was that-"

"I-I wanna be with you…" He said, a huge blush forming on his face. Lavi became silent for a few minutes, taking in what Allen had said. Now there were two meaning to what he's just said: the first was that he wanted nothing more then his company, as well as companionship. Also, Allen wanted to be _just_ with him…that meant no Rabi. The other meaning was a little more…sexual. It meant that right now…Allen wanted him…wanted to do something Lavi was not quite sure he was ready for. Sex was a very delicate issue, especially considering Allen's past with it, and the redhead didn't want to cause him any pain. But there they were…naked in a bathtub, Allen holding onto him tightly, and him trying to figure out what he should do…so it was without a doubt the second meaning. He had already started something…so was it so bad to finish it? Lavi really couldn't think of a better time to screw the living hell out of the beansprout, however; if something went wrong was he really prepared to face the consequences? He was about to say something, but was cut when Allen kisses him…hard.

Apparently that was the push he needed…

Gently pushing the beansprout against the back of the tub, he began to attack his neck, sucking and nipping at it furiously. He wanted to really _feel_ Allen's body, touching all he could and loving it in the process. Hearing Allen moan was just getting him lost further and further in ecstasy…and it felt nice…Running his fingers through Allen's wet hair, he moved his way back up and kissed him roughly. He was rather surprised when he felt Allen pull him closer and start to caress his…well…

'_Did I really turn him on that much?'_ He thought to himself, amused at the idea that he could do such a thing. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as the _caressing_ became…a little faster. Wanting to make the beansprout have the same reaction, he let the hand that was playing with Allen's hair slide down his body until it met his left nipple. Bring his lips close to it; he began to lick and suck it, playing with the other with his free hand. Allen moaned louder and pulled the redhead closer, wanting to feeling this wonderful sensation even more. He really thought that sex was nothing but intense (and painful) physical contact, that really only lasted for a few minutes…Ryo had taught him that. But Lavi was proving him wrong…like he knew he would...because deep down he knew…the twins could prove him wrong about MANY things. He broken from his train of thought when he felt Lavi's hand leave his nipple and arrive at a very…hard place. He squirmed and moaned louder, the sucking and stroking motions where becoming a bit overwhelming.

"A-Ah…L-Lavi…" He moaned out.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, stroking his cock a little faster. Allen shook his head, signaling for the redhead to continue on…which he did. Switching their positions, Lavi now sat against the back of the tub while Allen now sat on his lap. Pulling him foreword, the redhead gently kissed Allen, trying to get him as relaxed as possible. This next part was not always that great in the beginning, so he really needed to prepare Allen as much as possible. Kissing his neck, he slowly slid a finger into him, making sure that spoke words of reassurance in the process. Allen let out a loud moan of discomfort and held on top Lavi tightly. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would be, but it still hurt. Truth be told Ryo had never done this to him; he was always too quick to start things to the point where he didn't care to prepare Allen for anything. The blonde didn't do a lot of things for Allen…he'd never even stopped to think about what might want him to do…and upon thinking about it, the beansprout realized that Ryo had never really seen him as a person. He was nothing more then a little doll that he could do as he pleased with...and to Ryo, dolls didn't have feelings. No matter how much he screamed, how much he cried, it all went unnoticed. Ryo was a sick bastard...and dare he say it...he deserved to die. But that was in the past, and thinking about his former boyfriend would do nothing but kill the moment. He moaned as Lavi slid another finger into him and began to move them in and out; causing himself to drown in a sea of pleasure…okay, so maybe drowning wasn't the greatest of things.

"L-Lavi, p-please stop….I…I can't…" He tried to get out, but failed when he let out a long lust filled moan. The redhead understood what Allen meant and removed his fingers, denying himself what he really wanted to do for the beansprout's sake. Pulling him close he began to stoke his hair, allowing the two of them to get over the pleasure shock. No matter how much the redhead wanted this, he wasn't going to force Allen into any situation he didn't want to be in. He wanted to be a good boyfriend and didn't want to jeopardize his relationship because he'd become a little horny.

"Hay um…can you not tell Rabi about this?" He asked.

"Sure, but-"

"Please…just don't…" He said, holding Allen a little tighter. The beansprout wasn't quite sure as to why Lavi wanted to keep this a secret, but he did know that the redhead was being serious. So with a nod, he relaxed against Lavi and started to fall asleep.

---

"Um Allen, are you okay?" Rabi asked, a little worried. Of course he wasn't okay! Friday he had sex with his brother, wasn't allowed to tell, and on top of that he had blown him off on Saturday AND Sunday! He felt terrible about doing such a thing, but he really had no choice…keeping something like that from him meant that he couldn't go near him, couldn't be tempted. No matter how much he wanted to tell him or at lest let it 'accidentally' slip, he couldn't…he had made a promise to Lavi that he wouldn't say a word. It wasn't like he WAS going to say a word to him, but keeping something from Rabi was something that would nag the hell out of them until he said something...especially today. Allen had to walk to school with the redhead today, and to be honest, he really didn't want to. He wanted to run back home and bury himself in his bed, feeling so ashamed with his actions. But of course Rabi wouldn't allow that, not because he would chase after him, it was because he was holding his hand. Now Allen was a little hesitant when the redhead came to his door and held his hand saying 'come with me if you want to live' but he took it and found that it wasn't all that bad; Rabi's hand was warm and wasn't sweaty at all, and it held on tightly to his. He felt shamed…Rabi was so ready to protect him, but yet he couldn't tell him about the one thing that was tearing him up inside.

"…I'm sorry…" Allen said in a small voice.

"For what?" Rabi questioned.

"For…" He began, biting his bottom lip in the process, "…for blowing you off yesterday and Saturday…"

"Huh?" He said a little shocked, "I thought I was the one blowing you off! Man, you have no idea how badly I wanted to apologize to you. But hay, it's not your fault; Lavi told you weren't feeling all that hot, and I wasn't really sure if you wanted to put up with me if I were to come over."

"…you're a damn fool…" Allen said, biting onto his lip a little harder. The redhead looked over at him with a bit of surprise on his face. 'A damn fool'? What did he mean by that? And why was Allen acting so odd? There had to have been something wrong, because Allen would never act like that unless he had a reason. Rabi let go of the beansprout's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Hay, you can tell me anything, so-" He started, but was cut off when Allen violently pushed him away. Now he knew something was wrong.

"Don't say that! Just…leave me alone!" He shouted and stormed off. He didn't want to be near him any longer…he just needed to get away. School was not an escape from reality or the real world…but there were places he could hide away from all of them. This wasn't fair, but he'd learned that the world wasn't…if it was he wouldn't have been in this town…hell, he wouldn't have been anywhere at all. If he would've died at birth, so much would not have happened; his mother would still be alive, his real father would not have been a abusive asshole, and Ryo would still be alive…This was something he'd thought about for such along time to the point where he knew the outcome of ever situation. His mother and father would grieve his death, but would move on, having another child and forgetting about him. If he hadn't move to that town…Ryo would not have lost his mind and would've been happy with someone else. There were just too many things that could've gone right in the world if he wasn't born…his whole life was nothing more then a joke, and for those unfortunate enough to get wrapped up in it…would pay the price...

Making his way up the main stairs, he swore people were staring at him, which obviously didn't sit well with him. What was there to look at? Other then his white hair there wasn't much to look at, but of course the twins would argue that he was wrong…but he had just pushed one of them away. Would he come back to him? Oh god…what if he didn't? What if Rabi was so upset about what happened that he never wanted to be around Allen again? Oh god…he had to fix this before he'd never see the redhead again. Before he could run back to where he had left Rabi, he was roughly pulled into the school. Looking up he found that it was Lenalee who was dragging him around the school…but what concerned him was the look on her face…horror…

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He said, speeding up as they turned the corner.

"W-why?" He questioned. He got his answer…but it didn't come from Lenalee. He knew where he was…it was the hallway his locker was located in, and pasted on the walls were…pictures. They were not altered and only Allen could tell that…How many were there? Too many to count…What did those pictures contain? It was a picture of him, when he was much younger and still had his dirty hair. His expressing was a mix of pleasure and pain, which was something he didn't like looking at. He was kneeling in an odd position, on his hands and knees…rear-end on the air…And then there was the person behind him…semi-short sandy blonde hair…it was Ryo and he was…oh god, he was…_taking him_. But it was not necessarily the picture that made all the color drain from his face…but it was what was written on the bottom of it.

'_Allen-kun, I thought you liked it when __**I**__ did it to you…_

_-Ryo'_

Allen's breathing was starting to increase, and he was starting to lose consciousness…that was a bad sign…He was not going to faint, nor was he going to hyperventilate…he was going to snap…Allen really didn't want to, he'd be endangering the live of all the student's in the halls…and he didn't want that. Leaning against the wall he tried to regain himself, but all he could see were those photos and Ryo's voice in his head. This couldn't be happening…he was not going to lose himself here…he didn't want to move again! He didn't want…he didn't want to leave Rabi and Lavi…He felt himself jerk backwards and lean against something firm...he didn't need to guess who it was. However; it was too late for him and he let his dark side take over. Reaching up he pulled down Rabi's head and bite down on his neck, causing him to bleed a little.

The redhead just stood there and took it; he had no right to stop him…Allen was upset with him as well as distressed…if this was his way of dealing with it, then he'd let him. He held his beansprout tighter and fell to his knees; he hated seeing him like this, and the worst part was he didn't know what to do. He wouldn't…no…couldn't push him away…not when he needed him the most. Rabi winced as Allen bite down harder, but he could take that pain…it was nothing compared to the pain and hurt Allen was feeling right now in his heart. But…who would do such a terrible thing? Ryo was…Ryo was dead, so he couldn't have done it. Lavi would not have done such a thing because he cared too damn much for Allen...so then who? But none of that mattered at the moment, what did was that fact that Allen was slowly starting to come to his senses. Rabi looked down and noticed the tears streaming down his face, evidence that Allen was fully aware of what he had done…and regretted it. The redhead tilted his chin up and kissed him, ignoring the salty taste of blood that were on the beansprout's lips. This was all the forgiveness he needed; he didn't need spoken words that were hollow and dead…he just needed Allen's lips.

'_I love you Allen-kun…and I'm sorry…'_

---

A/N: There you go! Review please!


	10. Rule 9: Down Will Come Baby…

**A/N:** Hi! Thank you all so much for your reviews. Oh, oh, oh! I'm sorry for the delay! I had exams and I had to cram. Not to mention the new semester schedule (I hate memorizing new routes to my classes)! DX

---

**Rule 9: Down Will Come Baby…**

---

His room was on lock-down…no one was allowed in, and no one was certainly allowed out. He hadn't attended school for about three week, and to be honest he didn't care. This was the thing that broke him, that canceled out all the kindness he'd received from the twins. The world had played him a fool once more, and now he was paying the price once more, though he couldn't say he didn't see it coming. Maybe he wasn't fit for this world…maybe he was supposed to be born somewhere else…someone else. He had dug himself a deep, deep hole, making it so could not be helped nor could he hear the cries of those who wanted to. He was in a dark place…a place his mind created where he could be 'safe' from the outside world. Was this the best thing for him to do? No it wasn't…and he knew that. Allen couldn't face anyone right now…not without thinking about those horrible pictures on the wall. That day things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. He was pulled off of Rabi and literally dragged into the principles office, though he wasn't sure what they were going to do. After all he couldn't be punished for something that put him in this much distress. After about a forty-five minute interrogation, he was free to go but with a three day suspension, which he didn't mind at all. Of course the twins where waiting for him outside of the office, having wanted to be there with him but were shooed away from by the secretary. They tried to ask him about what had happened in there, well, it was more Lavi that asked while Rabi remained strangely silent.

Lavi didn't want to question his brother due to that fact that he was trying to get Allen's attention, and the he was bleeding. Blood…that was something the two of them hated the sight of; they would freeze slightly whenever they caught a glimpse of it, letting it remind them of just _what_ it meant to them. They had damn near flunked science class because they refused to dissect _anything_ the teacher would give them. The redhead needed to tend to his Allen before he decided to ask his twin what had happened. It might have sounded a bit unsympathetic to others, but making sure their short lover did not kill himself was always going to be top priority.

But all of their, well, his attempts were futile; Allen did nothing but ignore him, and when he did talk it was always a muttered 'go away' or 'I don't care' which made the redhead's heart sink further and further. This wasn't the Allen he liked seeing, and he was damn sure going to make sure he never saw it again. He had devised a plan that was so fool-proof (at lest in his eyes) and carried it out each and everyday. It was simple; he would visit Allen everyday and speak with him, never bring up the incident about the pictures or what he had done to his brother. He would always talk about trivial matters that occurred at school, things that interested him on the news, and the weather. Of course it didn't work, but he had gotten a small response from the nearly dead Allen…though it wasn't very positive. He had come to the door and opened so very slightly, and proceeded to repeat the line '…I hate you…and I want you dead…' every few seconds. Lavi tried to convince him to come out of his room, but the door was closed and locked, never to be opened again when he visited. Still determined as hell, the redhead wasn't going to let something so small stop him from bring his lover back up from the dark pit he had bug himself….However….he was blind to another problem that was currently going on.

Rabi had not said a word about what had gone on in the hallway, nor had he spoke to his brother about anything…not that he had the time to anyway. With his brother going over Allen's house whenever he got the chance, he was left alone and feeling so very empty. He tried to preoccupy himself by going to the library and studying, but his mind would always wander, making him think back on his younger days. He remembered how his sister would always come into his room wanting to play string games, and how he would never know how to play them. He tried his best to learn but couldn't seem to get _everything_ right. Ai didn't get angry with him, instead laughed a little and tried to teach him again, loving every minute she spent with her brother. Why did he remember such a thing? He wasn't sure, but he knew it has some significance to what was going on.

Right now he was trying to get thru a mathematic book, but couldn't seem to focus. Why was his mind racing to badly? He couldn't keep his thoughts on one thing, which was rather irritating.

"Trigonometry? I didn't know you studied those kinds of things" Came a voice from behind him. He jumped a little and looked behind him to find none other then the little yapping puppy, Lenalee. He tried not to groan, but a small one managed to escape his lips. Did he regret it? Hell no. She knew that she annoyed him because he had told it to her face, though she did put herself in denial about it which didn't sit well with him. He didn't say a word as she sat across from him, not wanting to start something he really didn't want to finish. He tried to ignore whatever the hell she was trying to say because he had enough going on in his head to deal with, and her ramblings were not going to make anything better. As time passed, Rabi new he was slowly drifting off into a pleasant place where everything would be silent and black…well that was until he heard something that snapped his attention towards the pup that was sitting across from him.

"Well? You kissed him…so does that mean you like him?" She asked as innocently as possible. Rabi had a few options in this kind of situation; he could remain silent and pretend he couldn't hear anything, leave and never look back, laugh it off and call her crazy, or answers the question...Let's just say Rabi really didn't feel like leaving or laughing.

"So what if I do?" He answered in a very flat tone. Okay, is it wasn't _really_ the truth, but it would do! Lenalee titled her head a little as if not understanding the redhead's response, which gravely pissed him off. Why was she here? Did she come for the soul purpose to make his day even worse? Well, she was doing a bang up job of that! Rabi started to stand but was roughly pulled down, his side hitting the edge of the table making him wince. He was about to throw a few insults at her, but was caught completely off guard by the look she gave him. This look told him that she knew something…and if not, she'd make it up. She wouldn't spread anything about him…would she? So what if he kissed Allen?! She could tell anyone she wanted and it wouldn't matter one bit! But…he knew that wasn't what she was going to use against him. There weren't many things others could us against him, the biggest one being his love for other men, but many people already knew and didn't care. She was going to make something up…but why would she blackmail him?

"I'll tell everyone…what you did in the locker room…if you don't hang out with me…" She said, griping the redhead's wrist.

"What the hell are you talking about…?" He said, begging for the conversation to not go in the direction he knew it would.

"You and your brother were fuc-"

"What?! That's a damn lie and you-"

"Shhh!" Came the collective noise of the actual busy people around them. Rabi yanked his wrist away from Lenalee and headed for the front door. This was insane! She couldn't such a thing a get away with it! This was not making his feel any better, so he thought it was about to he confronted the source of his angst. But of course it was going to be that easy…before he could even _touch_ the door, he was pulled back forcefully by…well…_her_. Dear God, what was wrong with her?! It was enough that she nagged the living hell out of him, but now she was trying to blackmail him! The situation had gone on long enough and it was time for the redhead to end it. Turning around he roughly pushed her to the ground, feeling sorry for floor for having to catch someone like that. Of course she didn't let it go at just that…Latching onto his leg, she began to pull him.

"Dammit, let me go!" He yelled, once again getting the attention of those who actually needed the silence.

"Why?! I'm your friend, so you need to talk to me!" She said, clinging to his leg tighter "Besides, I know you're going to see Allen…he's the one that caused the problem…"

"Friend…? _**Friend**_?! Are you JOKING? You try to blackmail me and you think I'll consider you my _friend_? Have you lost it?!" He yelled, ignoring the second part of Lenalee's statement as well as the 'shh!' from the people nearby. Yes, Allen was the problem; though he didn't necessarily want to admit it. If he did it meant the beansprout had a quality that didn't sit well with him…the fact he could make him this miserable. He could over look his past, his sins, and most situations that he was involved in…but he could not over look the current situation. There was something that irked the hell out of Rabi about it all, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out what it was. Yanking his leg away from the crazed girl, he left the library, not looking back as she tried to reason with him.

"I-I'm sorry Rabi! Don't go!" She yelled, of course her pleas fell on deaf ears. Rabi no longer wanted to play nice, and he knew what he had to do…and he wasn't going to like it…

---

"Oh, and then Yu nearly got into a fight with another guy! It was hilarious!" Lavi said, trying his hardest to lighten the mood. He'd been sitting against Allen's door for about an hour, though to him it felt much longer then that. Allen was still not speaking and the redhead was starting to worry with each passing minute. He was trying his best to keep is together, to show that he wouldn't let this situation break him…he wasn't quite ready to be the valuable. In the back of his mind he knew that doing this is wrong, not bring up the problem or trying to deal with it. But what else could he do? He didn't want to bring up something and have Allen cries his eyes out…or worse…He wasn't going to take that chance. Lavi held his chest a little, feeling slightly hurt and confused. Looking over to his left, he began to stair out the small window that was located at the end of the hall. He wanted to be free…he wanted to leave this place where he was bound by his past, never being able to forget about what he could've and should've done that day. He wanted to take Allen with him…he wanted to show him that the world wasn't all that bad. Lavi wished he could leave and show him all the beauty of the world and make him smile…a real smile. No one should be this miserable; it just wasn't natural to Lavi nor was it healthy. But he really couldn't say that he had not felt the way Allen was…that dark, dark place where you felt safe from everything around you…the hurt you feel every time you're reminded of what you've done…he'd been through it all. Maybe that was the problem…he understood too well what Allen was going through, and based on his past experiences, was trying to help in a way he would help himself. That wasn't right…but once again, what could he do?

"Lavi!" Came the pissed off voice of the redhead who was currently climbing the stairs. Lavi didn't move, seeing his brother being there as nothing to worry about. Of course…he was wrong…Two very surprising things happened within a matter of seconds…one was Lavi being slammed against the floor with a loud 'thud' when punched by his brother, and the second was that he was ACTUALLY starting to pass out. He cried out as the full force of the pain hit him, and it hit him hard. What exactly was going on…? Okay, so it wasn't like this was the first time he'd hit by his brother…however…it was the first time he'd been punched like _this_. This punch had told him that he had 'royally screwed up and there was no way to fix his mistake'…and he was right…Rabi was _right_. He just lay there and try to endure the pain that was causing everything to spin and blacken. He was not doing his job as a brother nor a lover…ignoring his twin and ignoring the problem…yeah…he was quite the guy.

Rabi, not really caring if his brother was completely knocked out yet, proceeded to kick Allen's door in. He was tired of doing nothing…it was time for him to show his brother what he was SUPPSOED to do with the beansprout. The other redhead's faulty tactics had probably made the situation worse, and that was inexcusable in Rabi's book.

"Allen, we need to….!" He started, but stopped once he caught sight of the room. It was still as bare and boring, not giving off effect that someone actually lived there. The walls where the same as always; bland and completely lifeless…much like Allen…no…this room was Allen. The sheer lifelessness of it all was astonishing; having it neither crying out with joy or sorrow…it was dead. It was strange…out of all the times he had visited the beansprout, he had never noticed this quality. Why had he noticed it now? It was probably because of two things: what was now written on the wall…and the fact that he was the only person in the room. 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…' was all he could now see. The lettering was done in black paint, making them stick out like a sore thumb in this room of lightness. Black…it was so symbolic to the point where Rabi wanted to laugh. The contrasting colors, the different meaning to which the now hold…it was all literally painted there in black and white…or black and light blue. But all of that was pushed aside when he tried to fathom where and why Allen was gone. In the state he was in a lot of things could happen to him, and Rabi would be damned if he found him dead in some alleyway.

Quickly rushing over to the window, he opened it and climbed down, thanking Allen for never taking down the ladder. Not knowing where to start, he decided to wander around a bit, stopping a few people and asking if they've seen 'a short, white haired kid' He knew he really wouldn't get anywhere by doing asking, but he had to try…he just had to. After what seemed like hours to the redhead, he decided to call it quits, not really wanting to do such a thing. Seeing that he needed to check-up on his brother, he headed back to Allen's house. While walking back thoughts of his sisters began to resurface in his mind, though he knew they would at some point. Ai had been known to say things that really didn't seem to make sense to either redheads; she would always get a look in her eye when she talked that said 'do you understand?' which neither of them did. It wasn't until later that they found out that Ai knew what was going on…she knew her mother and father where always fighting over her…and she knew that her family was far from perfect. The twins had leaned that there sister's words hit harder now then they did back then…there was no way for her to know what they were going to go through in the future…so what was it? To put it simply…she just knew what to say…whether if affected them now, later, or ten years in the future.

Once he arrived back at Allen's house, he did not enter the house. Why? Because he had just noticed that the gate leading to the backyard was open. Now he knew the beansprout was careless about this and that, but when it came to thing such as locked door he always remembered. So why was it open? Choosing to investigate, he began to approach the back of the house, not completely sure as to what he was going to find…and it wasn't pretty. Just like the room, the backyard was bare and dead…Rabi refused to believe that one house could've been that lifeless. Perking up slightly, the redhead let out a small sigh has he caught sight of the small adolescent kneeling in the corner of the yard. It had appeared that he had not noticed or at lest acknowledge the redhead, which did not really sit well with him. He understood that the beansprout was broken on the inside, but a part of him still wanted him to jump into his arms and cry out all his problems. That wasn't going to happen…at lest not right now. Walking over, he could now see that he was looking at something…a miserable look that made his heart ache. He hated that look…it meant that he had given up hope and didn't feeling the need to regain it. Looking over his shoulder he found the source of Allen's attention…a single rose. It was the only thing alive in the barren world around them, and it really did seem out of place…

"…he said I was like a rose…" Allen said, gaze still falling on the flower. Rabi remained silence, nothing wanting to say the wrong thing.

"…Ryo said I was like rose…a beautiful thing that made him smile and would always love…" He said, still not looking at the redhead. "He was wrong…"

"Allen-"

"I am like a rose… but I hide my thorns behind a beautiful mask…if someone touches me…they get hurt…" He said while gripping the stem of the flower, making himself bleed. Rabi didn't wish to hear anymore, so he quickly spun Allen around and forced him to look him in the eye. This had gone on far enough; _this_ Allen was not _his_ Allen…it was an empty shell of a person and the redhead didn't like it. He wanted to say so much but wasn't sure how he would word everything, but he knew it had to come out here and now. What could he say? Stop acting so childish? He knew how he felt? What?

"Rabi, I-"

"Shut up, Allen….just…shut up…I've been trying this entire time to think of something to say to you, and so far I've only come up with one thing…get over yourself…I know what happened to you was terrible, but come on! Ryo is dead! Someone is obviously doing this to mess with you, and your falling for it! I know what it's like to hold onto something for so long and have it pop again years later, but stop it! You're taking this too seriously and it's eating away at you! Let it go! Stop being such a-"

"How can you say that…?" Allen said, feeling completely hurt by his words.

"Because it's the truth! My brother didn't have the balls to tell you! You're doing this to yourself, not Ryo or whoever is doing this to you! You want to be happy…I know you do…but this isn't going to help you! So just stop!" He said whole holding Allen tighter. He had spoken the truth and it was not up to Allen if he took it the right or wrong way. He did mean everything that he had said, and dammit, he was not going to regret it. There was a long awkward silent between them; neither of them wanted to speak and each of them knew the reason why. This was a very delicate situation, and truth be told, Rabi didn't handle it so _delicately_. And then it hit him…

"_You're really bad at this Nii-san!" Ai said while laughing. This had been the fifth time trying to teach her brother the simple workings of __cat's cradle, but of course was not getting anywhere. _

"_This is a waste of time…" Rabi said in a huff, obviously fed-up with the whole situation._

"_So is playing soccer, but you still do that." She said, laughing louder as her brother's face turned red. It was always a good comeback; her brother loved soccer with a fiery passion and she found amusement in making fun of him for it. _

"_Your stupid game is too simple! Winding string around your fingers is different from trying maneuvering a ball around!" He shouted, not caring if his parents or Lavi heard him. His sister stared at him for a moment, trying to reach into herself and find an appropriate response that wasn't crying her eyes out. _

"…_you're right…soccer is harder then __cat's cradle, but you know…even if you get mad at someone for doing something wrong or messing the games up, as long as they understand that you still care, everything will be okay…" She said while looking down at the colored string that was currently wrapped around her fingers, hoping that her brother could take a hint. Rabi really didn't get what she was trying to say, but he knew that she had point for some reason. _

"…_Ai…" He said in a small voice._

"_Yes?" _

"…_can I teach how to play soccer?" He said in an even small voice. Ai smiled a little and answered:_

"_Nope, because it's too complicated!"_

That's why…he knew his sister had said something that fit this situation so perfectly. He was angry and he was very much upset at the fact that Allen was letting all of this get to him. He had to understand…the redhead cared about him so much that it pained him to see him this…former shell of a person. There had to have been some small part of the beansprout that understood that…there just had to be. What happened next stunned the hell out of Rabi; he was not hit at all, instead he was pushed down and kissed. What he now had to worry about was if he would be hit after it was over…because it just seemed right.

'_He's right…he's right…' _Allen thought, now letting the full weight of Rabi's words sink in. The redhead hesitated for a moment then kissed him back; now know that everything he said was starting to make sense. He couldn't very well hate someone like this; someone who really wanted to be happy…to be loved…someone who was just confused. There was just too much that Rabi-

**BAM!**

Okay…so Rabi underestimated the situation a little…

"You're a damn jerk, you know that?!" Allen shouted, hand ready to strike the redhead again.

"Ow, ow! Okay, okay! You're right! I'm a jerk! I'm a jerk!" He said, trying his hardest not to get hit by the beansprout again. Allen let out a loud groan and let him go, not wanting to see him grovel anymore. Okay, he was definitely feeling better, and Rabi couldn't help but pat himself on the back…which was a bad idea.

"What the hell is that smug look for!?" Allen shouted again, this time kicking the redhead in the side a few time.

"Ow! Ow! **Ow**! Stop! Stop! This isn't funnnny!!" Rabi wailed.

---

"This is dumb…"

"But it needs to be done!"

"…fine…"

Allen let out a long sigh. It had been a week since he'd nearly punched the living daylights out of Rabi, and a week since he'd come out of his depressing state. Rabi had, with out a doubt, a point; he had to stop falling into such dark places and find a way to deal with things. It was a hard task for him, but he'd try for the sake of everyone around him. He didn't exactly get a warm welcome when he returned to school, but he still managed to get thru the day. He teachers didn't mention any thing about the incident, some students still chuckled but most didn't care, and he was only pushed into a locker once. All in all…it wasn't bad. Though during gym he'd managed to be called a pervert by Kanda a few times, but managed to ignore him because Lavi said he was having a _really_ bad day. Allen wondered why the teacher's assistant was always so pissed off, but left it at a question because he didn't want anything broken or cut off.

"Allen, pay attention!"

He sighed again. Allen was currently in the middle of conducting a…exorcism. Yes…an exorcism…why? Because the twins were convinced that there was something so fowl…so _evil_…about his room that it just couldn't be natural. Allen had called them crazy, but still went along with it. Not only had they drawn a strange circle in the middle of his room, but they had given him a list of bizarre items for him to get.

1. Blood from a werewolf

2. Hair from an angel

3. The freshly picked heart of a deer

4. 400-year-old eggs

5. And the tears of a virgin

Needless to say, Allen nearly died laughing when he saw it, but still delivered what they asked for…well kind of…

1. Blood from a werewolf (Grape juice)

2. Hair from an angel (Angel haired pasta)

3. The freshly picked heart of a deer (Those cheap heart shaped gummies)

4. 400-year-old eggs (The carton of eggs that was in the VERY back of the refrigerated)

5. And the tears of a virgin (bottled water)

The redhead's didn't mind the substitutes, though they were a little baffled as to how long those eggs had been in the back of the fridge (Allen guessed at lest a month). Now that they had everything the beansprout was rather sure they this was going to have a rather…messy outcome.

**Five minutes later**

"I hate…both of you…" Allen said while blowing bubbles in the bath water. As expected everything did NOT go according to plan. It had started out fine; the grape juice and gummies were consumed, the pasta was crumbled then place in the circle, the water was poured on top…and then the eggs came…The eggs were supposed to be place around the rim of the circle, leaving one to be place in the center…that didn't happen. As soon as Rabi opened the carton an involuntary response kicked in, forcing him to drop it and cover his nose. Allen tried to pick it up, but had forgotten about the broken piece of pasta on floor and stabbed his hand when he leaned forward. Lavi tried to help, but just ended up accidentally spilling the reaming water on the floor after kicking it. That little spill lead to the other redhead slipping on it after trying to get up, causing his foot to kick the carton of eggs up into the air and…have it land on Allen's head. In short, it turned into a huge mess that Allen would MAKE the redheads clean up.

"Oh come on! At lest we're in the bath together!" The twin redheads said, trying to lighten the mood.

"But I smell like rotten eggs…" He said in monotone voice, not caring what the twins were trying to do "Besides…this is kind of…embarrassing…"

"Why?" Lavi questioned.

"B-because…we're naked…and…" He blushed, trailing on and trying to get his point across. The redheads looked at each other for a moment, both plotting the same exact thing. Picking Allen up and slinging him over his should, Rabi began to leave the bathroom, his brother close behind. The beansprout obviously didn't like being picked up, and began to struggle. He was about to bombard the redhead with a slew of curses, but stopped once he felt a finger run down his bare backside. Blushing heavily, Allen didn't move any longer and instead relaxed, knowing that something a little…_pleasurable_…was coming.

Seeing that Allen's room was still in a hellish mess, they decided to use his guest bedroom which was located at the end of the hallway. It was the same as the others room; nothing much in it aside from a few boxes. As long as there was nice comfy bed from them to play on everything was fine, not they couldn't do it on the floor; it just made thing more comfortable for all of them. Upon entering the room, Rabi gently place Allen down onto the bed, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"Still embarrassed, Allen?" He asked, now crawling onto the bed. Allen couldn't help but blush deeper as he felt the redhead move behind him, spreading both of his legs open for all the world to see…well…_everything_.

"O-of course I am…" He said while looking away, feeling completely exposed.

"Then we'll just have to fix that…" Lavi said, finger now trailing down Allen's bare chest, stopping at his navel. The beansprout wiggled a little, not really sure what he should be doing at this moment. By no means was he a virgin, having that part of him taken away from him a long time ago, but this felt so new to him. This wasn't just sex…this was a threesome between two people he really cared a lot about. A…threesome of pure love. It may have sounded corny or a little bit silly, but that's what it was. Allen should've been paying attention more because he let out a loud yelp when he felt Lavi's hot mouth wrap around his-

"W-wait a minute!" He shouted, not ready for something so sudden.

"Just relax a little…" Rabi said, now licking his ear. Allen couldn't help but moan as the heat in his lower regions started to increase, making him want the twins to touch him more. He relaxed a little and decided to let them do whatever they wanted to him…after all, he wouldn't be in this situation if he didn't trust them. He loved the two of them and trust just natural comes along with that…or did it? Did trust necessarily come along with love? No…it didn't…but Allen had bypassed this law and had grained both because he…he…

'_That's right…because I-'_

"Why is Allen-chan doing something so perverted?"

Allen froze…Rabi froze…and Lavi nearly gagged as a flash filled the room. It was so obviously from a camera, and it was so obvious that Allen was about to freak the hell out. Once the blurriness was gone they could now focus on the giggling young child that was standing near the door. Now a number of things could've happened in this moment; one being Allen passing out from the sheer embarrassment, two would've been the loss of all of this sanity right there because this was just too wrong, and three was him yelling at the top of his lungs…he chose the more nosier approach.

"**ROAD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** He yelled.

"Heh, heh, Nii-chan is a pervert!" She said, taking a few more pictures which didn't help the situation at all.

---

**A/N:** There you go! Review please!


	11. Rule 10: A Simple Kiss

**A/N:** Hiya! Thank you all so much for the reviews!

**---**

**Rule 10: A Simple Kiss**

**---**

Allen sat in the park holding an unopened soda against his head. The days had become increasingly hotter and he wasn't sure how he was going to stand it. Out of all the places he'd lived, this one had to have been the hottest. Unfortunately for him, his air conditioning was broken and wouldn't be fixed for a few days, which didn't help him feel any better. He was NOT going to sleep in a house that made hell look humid, so he did the only thing he could…ask the twins if he could stay over. He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into when they smirked and nodded, never asking questions or taking the time to really think it over. And then it started…he wasn't even in their house for more then five minutes before he was tackled and…_licked_. Neck, chest, stomach, ears (which he found out was a _very_ sensitive area), they didn't go below the belt but it still felt _so_ good. To torture him even further they stopped…just like that! Allen was, for a lack of better words, pissed off and decided it best to completely deny the twins of what they wanted most…him. Whenever they tried to do something to him, he'd always push them away, saying that they 'could find something else to do' and leave the area, sometimes smirking as he did so. He was so very smart; he knew the redheads couldn't live without his touch for very long, and he was going to keep up this act until they came begging to him.

Rabi and Lavi were less then thrilled about Allen's sudden choice to treat them like dogs…but because of who they were, they turned it into a game. The objective was simple; make the beansprout moan. The prize? Getting Allen in bed…alone. The threesome thing was fun while it lasted, but each had their own ideas and wasn't sure if the other would go along with it. So this was the chance to experience Allen alone, to explore every inch of him uninterrupted. Yes…that was something the both of them liked the sound of. The problem was that the beansprout had build up a slight immunity to the redhead's touches, which meant neck blowing, sudden grabbing of the waist and slipping their hand up his shirt, and, strangely enough, crotch grabbing. He didn't moan during any of this, but instead yelped or screamed. This was going to be more of a challenge…but that's what the twins liked.

Allen groaned as he placed the cool can against his neck, having not intention at all of drinking the liquid. He didn't like the taste of soda all that much, but it was the only thing he could get his hands on at the moment. He trailed it down to his collar-bone, shivering slightly at the cold metal hit sensitive skin. He couldn't deny that he liked the feeling, but he wasn't going to admit that it was…doing something to him. Maybe he was pervert? No…he wouldn't go that far. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and relaxed a little, not wanting anything or anyone to bother him…but of course that wasn't going to happen. As soon as he felt himself start to drift off into the sweet darkness that gave him such wonderful dreams, he was tackled and thrown to the ground, all of this happening in a matter of seconds. Hitting the ground with a loud 'thud' Allen groaned and didn't feel like opening his eyes, in fear of who he thought had done the deed.

"Oi, oi, why is Allen-chan out here on such a hot day?"

Yup…he was right…

"Road…get off of me…" He said while opening his eyes and glaring at her. She merely giggled. She had been nothing but annoying…no…nothing but a living hell since she arrived. Apparently her family was in town for business, and they let her run loose when they didn't want to deal with her. Unfortunately for Allen and the twins, she had decided that they were going to be her source of entertainment. The day after the picture incident, she had made it her daily routine to visit the beansprout and the others, call then perverts, and take a few pictures. Allen was questioned by the twins about the origin of the young girl girl, and he simply answered 'she's from the last town I was in' which didn't satisfy the redhead. They didn't push the matter, knowing that things dealing with Allen and other towns usually had some sort of bad event attached to it. The only good thing was that she was only going to be there for two weeks, and the three hoped those two weeks would go by quickly.

"Geez, you've really changed a lot, Allen-chan." She said, laughing as his face turned red. "And you're a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" He yelled, now getting to his feet. He was not a pervert! Okay, so she did catch him in the act, but that didn't make him a pervert! Letting out an aggravated sigh, he started to leave, but stopped once he catch sight of the redhead coming his way. He looked just as miserable in this heat then the beansprout, but he tried to cover it up. Maybe Allen shouldn't have been so mean to the redhead's so much; come on, just look at him! Tight dark blue shirt that clung to his body, mainly because of the hot sweat that rolled down his body, making his skin glisten in the sun. His hair stuck to his forehead, causing him to rake his fingers through it making him look like…a badass. Maybe he should stop what he was doing and just, well, give in…nah, that didn't sound fun at all. Allen had been torturing the twins for quite some time…and he now thought it was time to kick it up another notch. Looking over his shoulder, he asked if Road would like to accompany him to the ice cream parlor. She agreed almost immediately. Walking over to the redhead, he asked the same and was given the same outcome. The three left the park, not knowing that Allen was about to pull one of his boldest stunts yet. It was a known fact that there was one item in the world that brought men to their knees…the popsicle. The simple piece of frozen goodness was one of the few innocent yet devilishly sinful objects out there, and Allen was going to exploit this face to the fullest. Upon arrival, the beansprout entered the parlor, leaving Rabi and Road outside alone. Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas, but he had faith that Rabi could defend himself against anything the crazed girl would throw at him.

"He was my doll once…" She said, not waiting for the uncomfortable silence to arrive. Rabi's attention snapped towards her.

"Doll?" The redhead asked, a little intrigued about what she was talking about.

"Yup, I use to dress him up in frilly dresses and everything!" She said, smirking as she noticed the blush on Rabi's face. There was no way he could deny the cute images that were popping into his head, causing him to tingles slightly. Allen in a maid outfit, Allen in a nurse's, Allen in a magical girl outfit, the options were limitless and Rabi was going to try and think of them all.

"Because he had doll's eyes…" She said, snapping the redhead out of his fantasy. Dolls eyes? She probably meant that look he gave when he'd given up. So Allen was taken advantage of when he was completely defenseless…that thought pissed him off slightly, but he decided to let it go. He couldn't change the past, and though depressing, it was the truth.

"He didn't really reject the idea, but he did try to stop me once…he said 'no stop, don't touch me Ryo…' and I wasn't sure who he was talking about." She said, now staring off into space. "He can't be my doll anymore…since his eyes have changed…"

Rabi remained silent. He couldn't help but smile; he and his brother had managed to make Allen smile, and make that terrible look go away. He was not certain if it would last, but he knew that he'd have to make the happy times last as long as he could. Before he could speak with Road anymore Allen back holding three orange flavored popsicle. Upon taking it, the redhead noted a slight glint in Allen's eyes, though he wasn't sure what it exactly meant. Shrugging it off, he unwrapped the frozen piece of ice and began to eat, not caring if he got brain freeze. While trying to down his treat in one bite, he couldn't help but stare at the beanspout and the action he was performing…with his mouth. In and out…in and out…in and out…lick…what the hell? He wasn't really doing what he thought he was doing, right? Right?! If he was, Allen must have been aware of it…if not, then it was turning the redhead on even more. There was just something so hypnotizing about those movements, and Rabi knew it wasn't healthy to stare too long…things were starting to rise. Thinking quickly, he did the only thing that would set things right…slap it out of his hand. With one swift moment, that piece of frozen evil was knocked to the ground and Allen was not happy about it. Before he could shoot off a long line of insults, another popsicle was shoved into his mouth, surprising him slightly.

"Why don't you…do that to this one…" Rabi said, trying his best to keep it together. Allen quickly understood, smirked, and went to work. Slipping the cold piece of ice in and out of his mouth, he noted the slight shaking of the redhead's hand, making what he was about to do even sweeter. Grabbing the redhead's wrist, he pulled him foreword, making him drop his popsicle…but that was alright. Taking one of the redhead's digits into his mouth, he began to move them in and out of his mouth, loving how Rabi instantly stiffened…and not _that_ kind of stiff. He knew that Rabi would only take so much of this, and he wanted to see just what the redhead would do. Would he stop him? Pin him against the wall and do with him as he pleased? Who knew, but the beansprout knew that the outcome would be something to see. Now licking, he found that someone of the sweet ice had melted onto Rabi's fingers, which just make the experience even more devilish.

"I knew it! I knew it! You're both dirty perverts!" Road said, now in the floor dying of laughter. Allen just ignored her, knowing what she said didn't matter. Before he could continue, he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt, leaving Rabi's digits.

"Allen…what are you doing…?" Lavi said, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. He had just come upon the scene, and was rather curious as to how Rabi fell for such an obvious trick. His brother could be so dense sometimes, but he couldn't really say that he wouldn't have fallen for it. There were just some things in the world that couldn't be over look, and this just happened to be one of them. This couldn't go unpunished in Lavi's book, and dammit if his brother wasn't going to do something he was. But his brother did do something…

**CHOMP!**

He bites down on Allen's neck...hard. There was silence…everyone was in disbelief at what had just taken place. Allen, strangely enough, did nothing but moan a little…wait…moan? Yes, he moaned, which meant Rabi had won! Letting go, he picked Allen up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He struggled a little, but Rabi knew it was only a matter of time until Allen caught on. The redhead knew his brother couldn't do anything, because he was the kind of person who honored their promises, not wanting to seem like a liar. There was a slightly pang of excitement inside of him, and he really couldn't help but smile at what he was about to do. Walking away, he noticed the defeated look in his brother's eyes, though he knew his pride would never allow him to say such a thing. Maybe next time his brother could have the beansprout to himself, but right now it was his turn to make Allen his. While walking back to his place, he heard Allen mutter a number of curses, as well as a few 'I can't believe this' or 'I really hate you, you know that?' but none of it phased him. He threw those kinds of words around a lot, and really didn't mean any of it. That's just how he was, and if Rabi had to guess it would have to be that he was too embarrassed to show any other emotions. He had at different points, but it was clear that he still wasn't completely comfortable doing do yet. So Rabi had a little more work to do…

Once they had arrived at the redhead's place, he proceeded to his room, holding Allen a little tighter. This was going to be a little awkward; he had never been alone with Allen like this before, and right then and there reality hit him. Sure, he was bold, he was daring, but those awful questions were starting to form in his head…Would he do it right? Would he really hurt Allen? What if…what if Allen thought it was small? All of this made him start to question the current situation…but he knew he could do it. That's all there was too it; he was going to perform to the fullest, giving it all he had and hoping that everything turned out beyond great. Smiling slightly, he proceeded into his room, finding the confidence he needed to…well…perform. Plopping the beansprout onto the bed, he crawled next to him, kissing his neck in the process. He found that Allen did not fight back at all, merely allowing him to do as he pleased, which made things easier. Rabi knew that he wasn't new to the act of sex, but having his body beaten and abused for so long, he wasn't sure how he would react to this. He knew he had to start out slow, not wanting to scare Allen and make him never want to do anything with him again. While gently pushing him down, he began to lightly nip his neck, making him give off small moans that made Rabi shiver slightly. He really did love the sounds Allen made, though it did seem slightly odd, but it just sounded _right_ to him. Excluding the mental break downs and crying fits, the sounds Allen made were the only indication that he really could feel anything. The redhead would have to talk to him about that, but right now he was trying his damn hardest to get the beansprout's belt off. What the hell?! What?! Was it glued on or something?! He was on his third try when Allen just had to take pity on him and help, giving Rabi a low blow. That hurt…it really did…not being able to undress Allen himself without help…he needed to redeem himself.

Saying to hell with the buttons on his shirt, he ripped open his shirt, sending a few of the small plastic dices here and there, thought a few did cling on for dear life. The redhead was a little caught off guard when Allen quickly covered himself up. This wasn't the first time he'd seen his bare cheat, or just about naked for that matter. So why the change? Prying his arms from around himself, Rabi pinned them above the beanspout head, not wanting him to do it again.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" The redhead asked, slightly curious at the unexpected change. Allen looked away for a moment, as if contemplating what he wanted to say or what he thought Rabi wanted to hear. Rabi really didn't want to hear some bullshitty lie…

"Tell me the true…do you want to do this?" Rabi asked.

"I-I do…I really do. But I keep thinking that after its over-"

"I'm not like that, Allen…and you know it." The redhead said, not liking the conversation. This was obviously a trust issue, and it irked Rabi slightly that Allen didn't have complete fate in him. Leaning over, he began to nibble and whisper into the beansprout's ear, asking him if he 'trusted him' and that he 'would never be unfaithful' This helped lighten the mood slightly; Allen was starting to relax more which made Rabi's hands release the beansprout's wrists and start to wander.

The beansprout couldn't help but let out a blush as Rabi's hand slipped down into his pants, hooking his fingers around the elastic from his boxers and pulled them down. He wasn't completely exposed, but he still felt the cold hit his now stiffened member. Arching up slightly, he moaned as the redhead grasped his member and started to stoke him. He knew Rabi was not a two-timing jerk, but he still wasn't…comfortable. There was just something that he couldn't let go of, and it was really starting to anger him. He loved the twins…so there was no reason for him to be like this. Maybe he was just afraid of being a terrible boyfriend…if that was so then he'd need to drop such feelings. He wanted to be happy, and such thoughts were going to hinder him of such a future. Allen was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Rabi completely remove his pants and boxers, discarding them to the floor…he was now almost completely naked, execpt for his shirt still clung to his body. Allen noted that the redhead had been doing most of the work, which, given the current situation, wasn't really fair to Rabi. So he decided he'd have to make up for the ridiculous statement earlier. Pushing him back, Allen pinned the redhead below him. He felt Rabi release his member and pull him closer, pressing their lips together. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, Allen wanting to show that he was not a weakling, and Rabi wanting to show that he wasn't a terrible love maker. Rabi won with his more skillful tongue, pulling the beansprout closer causing the kiss to become more passion filled. After a few minutes, they pulled apart, feeling slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Allen took this time to remove the redhead's pants along with his boxer, making him just as exposed as he was.

Allen was rather hesitant about this part…right now he was face to face with the redhead's extremely hard member, and dammit this was not the time to freeze up. Lick it, suck it, stroke it, he needed to do something to it! It was big…bigger then he thought it would be…not that he thought about such things all the time! Why the hell was he so scared?! He'd touched Lavi's before, so why was Rabi so different? Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't really _seen_ it. He'd only caressed it, never really looking down at it because, well…that would've been a bit much. But here he was…he wasn't really sure what he should do, but he knew he needed to start slow. So, sticking out his tongue, he began to lick the very tip. He blushed when he heard the redhead let out a small moan; it was one thing for Allen to moan, but it was another for Rabi to moan. Making Rabi moan, in Allen's books, was a great accomplishment since he was the one doing most of the moaning most of the time.

Deciding that it was okay to be a little bolder, he began to suck on the tip, not really wanting to take in the whole thing just yet. He felt Rabi's fingers run through his hair, making him moan a little causing the redhead to tense up. Maybe it was time to…make him feel even better. Taking in as much as he could without gagging, Allen began to bob his head in an up and down motion, making the redhead moan louder. Allen wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying what he was doing…it might've look perverted, but he was giving the redhead pleasure. Pleasure…that was a funny word…he really didn't know the true meaning of such a world until he met the twins, but before that it wasn't a pretty definition…hell there wasn't even a word. It was just forcefulness and pain…that's all he knew. This right here was-

"Shit!" Swore Rabi loudly as he tensed up. Allen was then greeted with a not too pleasant taste in his mouth, which caused him to gag slightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I came way too fast! I didn't-"

"I-It's okay…" Allen said, coughing a little. It was alright…he knew the redhead didn't mean it, and he knew that he was probably embarrassed as hell. "Really…"

Rabi wouldn't help but blush as his humiliation. Two things had just gone horrible wrong here…he'd climaxed WAY before he should, and he'd never even told the beansprout that he was going to! He KNEW he could hold out much longer then he had, and that fact pissed him off to no end. Before he could let out another string of sorries, he was kissed and tightly held…okay this was making him feel a little better. Holding him closer, Rabi deepened the kiss, wanting to savor the beansprout more, ignoring the slightly salty flavor he could now taste. Sliding his and down his back, he gently grabs his rear-end, making the smaller gasp slightly. The redhead really didn't want to surprise, so he parted and began to whisper soft words or reassurance into Allen's ear, hoping it would relax him for the next part. Slowly he began to insert a single finger into him, and of course, the reaction he received was expected. He jerked forward, giving off a loud groan.

For Allen it was the same a before; it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would, but it still hurt. He could take it…hopefully. As the redhead slid another in, he gritted his teeth, trying his damn hardest not to let out another sound of displeasure. As Rabi moved his digits in and out, Allen let out strings of moans and slight groans which apparently the redhead liked. The beansprout moaned louder Rabi's digits were pushed in deeper, stretching him further. It wasn't bad, it did feel a little better when Lavi did it, but he wasn't going to complain. Before he knew it, the fingers were removed and replaced with something much bigger. It probed his entrance, but did not push its way in. He held on tighter to Rabi's shoulders, waiting for what he knew was coming. This wasn't going to be easy, it wasn't going to be painless…he just have to bear with it because he knew it wasn't going to be all that bad in the end. Too bad for him he'd take his mind off of what was going on…

"FUCK DAMMIT!" He yelled as Rabi slid into him. Pressing his forehead against the redhead's chest, he tried his best to calm himself. Rabi felt like such a jerk…he had once again done something without warning the beansprout. Crap, he might as well just stop here because it was becoming _extremely_ stressful. What if he made him bleed?! God, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did such a thing-

"Move…" Came Allen's tried sounding voice.

"W-what?" Rabi stuttered.

"Move…" He repeated

"But-"

"Please…move…" He said again, this time with a little more force, "I'm…I'm okay…"

Rabi, still slightly hesitant, did what he was told. Placing a hand on Allen's wait, he began to slowly thrust into him. If felt good…of course it felt good. He was_ inside _of Allen, the one person the redhead felt so strongly for. Of course he felt deeply for his brother, but that was something completely different; what he felt for Allen bypassed brotherly lover, and companionship…this was devotion. There was no other out there in the world, and if there was they had just lost their place. With both hand now on Allen's waist, he began to thrust harder, making sure that he didn't over due it. Allen's moans fuelled his desire to move faster…harder…_deeper_…so he did…and it was enough to drive him crazy. He was about to lose what little self-control he had left, and throw all the worry he possessed out the window. Thrusting much harder and much deeper then before, he wasn't quite sure how much either of them were able to handled…but-

"**FUCK!** WAIT! WAIT!" Allen cried as he clawed at the redhead's shoulders. Rabi quickly stopped his hips from moving long enough for Allen to slump against him, panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" Rabi asked, getting rather concerned.

"W-what…what did you hit?" He said, trying to regain himself.

"Wha- oh…" The redhead started but stopped, soon understanding the situation. Oh yes…that little bundle of nerves that could send a man up a wall if hit…and with that thought a smirk formed on Rabi's face.

"You mean _this_?" Rabi asked, practically slamming into the spot. Allen jerked his head back and let out a loud moan…much louder then the pervious ones. What…the hell had the redhead just done to him? He'd never, repeat, _never_ felt like this before…He had just been HIT with so much pleasure at once…and he wanted to hit again. Without even asking, Rabi began to slam into him over and over again, sending streams of pleasure throughout his entire body. He was going numb, becoming so lost in ecstasy that he could no longer form a thought or coherent sentence.

Rabi couldn't take much more. Allen's moans, screams, and pleas for more where about to send him over the edge. He loved that voice…that high-pitch 'god don't stop!' voice that made him want to melt right there. Hell, everything he was doing was about to completely shut him down for the day. Their hot, sweat drenched bodies rubbing against each other, creating such a friction that could possibly start a fire if it wasn't such a contradictory. Hands clawing and grabbing at body parts, burning with the desire to do more…touch more…Lips moving along bare skin, creating more heat between the two bodies…yeah…he had less then a minute left before this wonderful moment was over. Deciding that he wanted to take Allen with him, he began to dramatically speed up, slamming much harder into the beanspout, making his pleas louder. Yes…he wanted to hear more…much more. Seeing that their current position was no longer cutting it, he quickly changed it, Allen now on his back, who was now clawing desperately at the redhead's back. Allen was about to die from the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving, Rabi was about to give in because, dammit, he was at his limit…perfect weren't they? And with one last thrust…

"SHIT!"

"S-so good!!"

Everything was over in an instant. Rabi was technically the first the let go, filling the beanspourt with his hot seed. Allen just as quickly let go as soon as the hot fluid hit that _oh so sensitive_ spot, causing him to arch forward and trembled as he tried to ride out the wave of pleasure that was taking over his entire body. Once the intense feeling was over, Rabi collapsed next to the beanspourt, panting heavily and trying his best to regain a small amount of energy that would allow him a little pillow-talk. He REALLY wanted some feedback, because honestly, he had never screwed anyone that _hard_, that _fast_, or that _deep_. Pulling Allen into a tight embrace, he pressed his forehead against his; still trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to speak. He really didn't want to speak about such things when they woke up the following day, because simply, it would be awkward. They would most likely avoid eye contact, finding it embarrassing and slightly nerve-racking…why you ask? Because those wonderful comments would pop up when eye-contact was made…'I didn't know you could move like that'… and 'that was really kinky...' were just a few. Rabi wanted to get it out of the way, because he didn't want to imagine all the dirty things he'd done to Allen...or all the dirty thing he was going to do…every time he looked at him…Though such thoughts were not completely avoidable even after the fact. But unfortunately for the redhead, he had not noticed that Allen had already fallen asleep…

---

Allen was happy…which meant Lavi wasn't. He'd…he'd _heard_ it all…everything that had gone in his brother's bedroom…and he was depressed beyond belief. HE wanted to do those things to the beansprout…HE wanted to the first to make him moan out his name and beg for more. But he wasn't…it was his brother. His damn brother…the one how had _bitten_ him to win! It wasn't fair! The redhead slumped against the park bench he was currently sitting on, feeling so defeated that he wasn't sure what he should do with himself. He could just jump Allen, who was perched next to him, and screw him right there…but then he'd be seen as the bad guy! So what could he do? The beansprout's happiness, though a very good thing, was making him fall further and further into the pit of despair.

"What's wrong, Lavi? You seem…out of it." Allen commented, taking note of the redhead's miserable looking position. Lavi looked at him for a moment, and then placed his head in the beansprouta lap. Allen jumped a little at this, and made a little sound. He really hadn't expected something so…sudden from the redhead, given who he was and how he usually acted. Allen began to gently stoke his hair, smiling slightly as he tried to understand what was going thru Lavi's head. He then heard the redhead mutter something a long the lines of 'do you like him more then me?' Allen taking the 'him' as the other redhead which made his smile a little wider. Lavi might have been the more mature one, but he could act so childish sometimes. Pulling him forward slightly by his collar, he softly pressed his lips against his, seeing it as alright since there were not many people around. That's what had him all down in the dumps? Rabi must've bragged about being 'so damn good in bed' and that thought 'oh crap, what if I'm not that good?!' popped into his head. It was ridiculous! Upon parting, Allen racked his fingers through Lavi's hair, watching as he relaxed against him. And to think…if you would've told him a few months ago he'd be doing something like this, he would've thought you were crazy. Shaking his head slightly, he really didn't need to say anything because he knew that the redhead understood that what he had just said was absurd.

"Don't be stupid, Lavi…" Allen said, still stroking his hair, "I love you and your brother…no more, no less. Who cares if he got to me first? You'll be doing it to me soon, right?"

Lavi couldn't help but smirk at this. It was either his happy mood, or the action that had taken place yesterday, because the redhead had never imagined those words coming out of Allen's mouth. Raising his hand, he began to caress the beansprout's cheek, loving how he blushed when his palm came in contact with his cheek. Just as he was about to pull him down slightly and kiss him, he stopped himself…why? Because of what he saw…no matter how much he wanted to blink away the image he saw in his peripheral vision, he couldn't…and he cursed.

"Hi you two! What are you doing?"

That whore…why was she here?! Why now?!

"Lenalee…what do you want?" Lavi said, clearly annoyed. Allen pinched the redhead's cheek, not liking his tone. He knew the twins disliked the girl, but that didn't mean he could mouth off. Seeing that Lavi was clearly irritated, Allen decided to send him off on a little errand; since it was still hot as hell they needed something nice and cool to refresh them.

The redhead really didn't feel like leaving the beansprout with the crazed girl, but he knew of a vending machine that was not too far. Getting up from his comfy spot, he shot Lenalee an evil look before he left. He had half a mind to stay and shoot and few insults at her. But he wouldn't do such a thing in front of Allen…he didn't want to give him the wrong idea. Deciding that it was alright to take his time, Lavi slowed down and began to admire the scenery. Though extremely hot, the park was quite beautiful. The trees were in full bloom, filling the area with such colors that would make a rainbow envious of its brilliance. There was no wind, so they did not sway all that much, but they could sprinkle their petals on the unsuspecting people who passed by. There was an old saying that if petals fall on the heads of two people who've just confessed their love for one another, they are granted good luck for life. Lavi considered doing this, seeing that the beansprout's luck wasn't all that great. It was a damn shame…someone like him going through so much…someone out there was laughing at his pain, be it earthly or not. Hmm…maybe they should perform another exorcism…That thought made the redhead chuckled; seeing Allen's shocked expression again was worth it. Sighing as he walked up to the vending machine, he inserted twenty cent into the slot and pressed the 'water' picture…and waited…and waited…and waited…what the hell? What was taking so long? Becoming fed-up with the machine's lack of understanding, he kicked the front of it as hard as he could. It swayed a little, but still remained strong, which irked the redhead.

"Then give me back me goddamn money!" He yelled, kicking it a few more times, denting it…that wasn't too great of an idea. As he turned to leave, he was hit was a can of soda in the shoulder. Quickly turning around, he barely dodged another one that nearly nailed him square in the face. Moving out of the way as fast as he could, he let the remaining cans fly out, hoping no one walked by. Crap, wasn't this called 'defacing public property'? After about five minutes, the machine stopped, allowing Lavi to retrieve his beaten and bruised bottles of water. Allen wouldn't mind a little bruised water, would he? Nah…Walking back to the bench, he found that Lenelee was gone, and that made him cheer mentally. He'd only brought two bottles, and he really didn't want to give her an indirect kiss…or Allen to do it either. Once he'd gotten closer to the beansprout, he could see that his head was down, hands tightly gripping his head…that wasn't a good sign. Picking up the pace, he tried to think of a reason for his appearance…maybe she did something to him. If that was the case, he'd have to hunt her down and…make sure she turned up missing.

"Allen?" He said, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and gave the redhead the most horrified expression…now Lavi knew something was very wrong…

"She did it…she did everything…" He said muttered.

"What are you saying?" Lavi asked, now deeply concerned.

"She did it! The milk! The e-mails! The _pictures_! Dammit, Lavi, she knew Ryo! _**She knows what I did**_…"

---

**A/N:** That's all for that chapter! Sorry for the delay! I haven't written smut in a LONG time…


	12. Rule 11: That Sound

**A/N: ** No words…please read…

--

**Rule 11: That Sound**

--

The twins had switched on to protect mode, and from the way things have been going they would stay that way for a while. Their first instincts were to hunt the girl down and make her disappear, but they knew Allen wouldn't want such a thing. So they tried to put it in the authority's hands but were less then thrilled at what they got. They could not have arrested Lenalee because they no evidence against her, other then the beansprout's word. Apparently that wasn't enough because the police had dealt with 'boys lying because they wanted to get back at their ex-girlfriend', which more then just pissed the twins off. The beansprout was in danger, and they were questioning if it was real? How screwed up was that?! They wanted to give them a piece of their mind, but know it would only make the situation worse. They didn't want to upset Allen anymore then he already was. He'd stopped talk, and had reverted back to the state the two had tried to desperately to pull him out of. Allen would come out of his room, but just wouldn't say a word to anyone. It was hard being around him…the silence was killing them, and Rabi couldn't give his little 'get over yourself' speech this time.

Maybe it was best to just leave him alone…though doing so might've made matters worse. The two had tried to leave him in the room alone at night, but whenever they'd wake up, the beansprout would be in one of their beds. So they had decided that all three of them would sleep in one bed, making it easier on Allen. He would always be sandwiched in between them, not because he was a chronic roller or anything, but he had started having nightmares lately. The beansprout would toss and turn in his sleep, sometimes even sobbing while muttering 'stop' over and over again. The twins wanted to wake him, but knew it wasn't the greatest of ideas. They tried that him once, but he woke up violently and tried to choke one of the redheads. The three of them needed a break; they needed to put all of them behind them, if not for a while then for a few days. What they needed was…a vacation. And lucky for them they knew just the person to talk to.

So they walked into a very crowed restaurant, the same Rabi had taken Allen too on their first night out, and quickly walked to the back. The two of them hoped that Jerry would be in, and judging by the amount of customers that were in the dining room they easily assume that he was. Once in the kitchen, they were greeted by a few of the chefs and being the nice boys that they were, greeted them back. Rabi gave his brother a look, and without second guessing it, he clapped his hands over the beansprout's ears. This was going to be loud…and very embarrassing…so taking in a deep breath…

"JERRY-SAAAN! WE NEED A VACATION!" He yelled, a huge blush now plastered on his face. The whole kitchen went silent; the two for them knew it would be like this because most of the staff knew what they meant. When the two were small and still worked at the restaurant, they were told by Jerry that if they ever found that special someone that'd he would give them an all experiences paid trip to the exclusive beach resort that was in the next town. The two of them laughed at the idea at the time, finding the idea of the two of them finding someone they liked that much utterly ridiculous. The flamboyant man didn't find it offensive at all, knowing that the two boys were young and didn't know what love was. But now…

"Rabi! I'm so happy for you!" Jerry said, holding the redhead tight.

"J-Jerry, I can't breathe!" The redhead said, trying his best to break out of his grasp which was surprisingly strong. "B-Besides, Lavi and I like the same guy so-"

"What? Really?! Is this him?!" The flamboyant man asked, looking over at Allen whose expression hadn't changed in the slightest. He didn't really know what was going on, and he really didn't seem to care. The beansprout just wanted to go home and sleep…it was all he wanted to do now a days. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Allen saw Rabi exchange a few words with the unknown man, and received something that looked like tickets of some sort. Where they going somewhere? Allen wanted to pass on the whole thing, seeing it as something that would get in the way of his sleep time. Lavi finally dropped his hands away from his ears, and he was taken away. He really didn't care it he was going anywhere important, he just…wanted to sleep.

The twins had agreed that Lavi would be the one to go along with Allen, since they were only given two tickets. It was only logical, seeing that Lavi was the more practical and thought things over a little more then Rabi did. They would leave tomorrow, and the twins prayed that the beansprout would come back relatively normal. They weren't expecting him to be the same, but they did want him to be at a point where he could balance himself out. Allen needed to see the pros and the cons, but right now he only saw the negative. It was another sad truth the twins had to deal with, but they'd try their best to cast it away.

--

"Come on Allen, it's the beach!" Lavi said, trying his best to pull the shorter from behind him. The trip was so nerve-racking and this was only their second day there; the redhead had departed the day before with Allen, leaving behind a depressed brother who acted like he didn't care. He knew how much Rabi wanted to go with them, but the whole trip wasn't for pleasure…it was to try and get the beansprout out of his normal surroundings, ultimately making him feel better. Lavi knew his brother understood this, but of course that horrible 'separation issue' was still there. It was obvious that being way from Allen made Rabi not want to sleep, but being away from both his lover AND brother was a different story. There was no tell what he would do, and the thought of him getting into trouble crossed Lavi's mind quite a bit. Having faith in his brother was something he wasn't sure he could do that well, mainly because he knew what he was capable of. There was one time when he'd gone away because of he was actually adopted for a short time, and within that time his brother went batshit insane. He was told that the redhead had trashed their room, breaking anything that was breakable and tearing the wallpaper from off the wall. Lavi was ultimately returned, and the orphanage made a new policy that stated 'if you want one, you must take the other'. Lavi knew that his brother was being childish, but he knew how much it hurt being away from the one family member you had left.

As the two boarded the train, Lavi was still very much worried about the fact that Allen had yet to say a word. He wanted to hear the beansprout's voice, not when he was screaming in his sleep, but when he would laugh because he was happy. Was that really too much to ask for? The redhead knew that wanting Allen to do something he didn't want to was being a little selfish, but dammit, he needed to Allen be Allen again. He…no…both he and his brother were ridding on his trip to make some change. As the train started to leave, the redhead waved his brother goodbye, hoping Allen would do the same…but of course he didn't. The two of them were strangely alone on a train Lavi thought was going to be packed, and as much as he didn't want it to, his mind started to telling him things it really shouldn't have. Alone plus Allen can equal only one thing, and the redhead was trying to be the responsible one and not jump the kid. But it was so hard! He was just sitting next to him, staring out of the window with a blank expression. It was hard to see him like that, not show a single ounce of emotion and completely unaware of his surroundings. Lavi got the feeling that the beansprout had not even realized that they'd even gotten on a train, let alone left the house. It was like he was completely numb, just going through the world like it was nothing more then something to do. So the redhead thought that a little touching was in order…so, he reached over and wrapped his arm around his waist. The beansprout didn't move at all, not even acknowledging that fact that Lavi had touched him at all. That hurt…that hurt a lot…

Over the course of the ride Lavi tried to get the beansprout to notice him, not going overboard as he did so. He would only touch above the waist, kissing only his neck or his cheek. He would always be gentle, never grabbing at him or forcing him down. But it didn't work…Allen wouldn't move, wouldn't moan, and wouldn't even look at him…He was asleep on the inside and it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon…and that fact scared the redhead. What if the beansprout never returned to normal? What if he stayed like this for the rest of his life? No…Lavi wasn't going to think like that because it wasn't his job; he was sent there to be the responsible one, the one that was the voice of reason that would bring his lover out of the darkness. That was what his heart (and brother) told him to do, so that's what he would dedicated his time to. Once the train had stopped they left, catching the nearest bus to their temporary home. The whole train ride had been about three hours, and taking it easy today seemed like the best idea. He didn't want to stress out the beansprout more than he already was, in fear of even worse consequences. After the bus had stopped, Lavi was amazed at the house and the view. It wasn't too large of a house, about two stories that that neat in direct alignment with the setting sun and ocean. The sound of the waves sitting the shore was so peaceful, and maybe just being around things like that would help along the process. Taking Allen's hand, the two of them walked to the luxurious looking house by the water, all the while Lavi thinking of what they would do during their stay. Going to the beach couldn't be their only options, and the redhead was given a few more when the he overheard a few people talking about going into town. Areas like this always had a small town or two nearby were visitors could purchase things if they wished, and the redhead thought that maybe being around other people would also help Allen out. Just being around the Lavi and his brother all day wasn't healthy, and seeing other people might take his mind off of things.

That was yesterday…

The two for them were standing on the soft sand of the beach, Allen behind the redhead as if afraid to do anything. At lest he was showing signs of actual emotion…though it wasn't the one Lavi wanted to see. The beansprout looked absolutely terrified for some reason, and he was holding onto the redhead's arms like he was going to fall off the planet. He tried asking what was wrong; the beansprout only tightened his grip. Sighing a little he tried to pull Allen over to the water, but he refused to go…

"Allen…can you swim…?" Lavi asked, trying his best to pull Allen from behind him, "I can go with you if-"

"Let me go, dammit!" Allen yelled, frantically trying to pull away. The redhead just looked at him for a moment; so he didn't know how to swim…was that why he was acting so strange? Now it wasn't that big of a deal, but if they were going to have fun the beansprout would have to go in the water. Most of the ideas that came to mind meant letting Allen go and ultimately meaning he'd run away. So he thought about what his brother would do in such a situation, knowing that doing that meant it was probably better for Rabi to be there than him. So, he picked the beansprout up and slung him over his shoulder, not caring his he squirmed. Once far enough in the water, Lavi slowly place Allen down in the water only to have him cling to him for dear life once again. Even when the waved gently crashed against the two of them, the water level never made it past the beansprout's navel, he freaked. He still clung to him, never looking as if he would let up in the slightest. At lest he'd gotten him to speak…though it was not what he wanted out of him, it was good enough.

"Come on Allen, it's not that bad…the water isn't even that deep!" He said, trying his best to lighten the mood. Allen didn't look up at him, hell, his eyes weren't even open. Did it really frighten him that much to be in the water? It must've because he was starting to cut off the circulation in the redhead's arm. Sighing a little, he pulled the beansprout a little closer; maybe he was rushing thing…maybe it was best for the two of them to just sit on the beach shore. He didn't want to bring more stress into the beansprouts life, but had actually done the one thing he'd said he wouldn't.

"Just…hear me out…" The redhead stared, "…I…we just want you to get better, because we hate seeing you like this. We really do care about you and I know you know that…"

With that said he picked Allen up bridle style and took him back to shore, wanting to just go back to the house and sleep. Since getting the beansprout in the water was a failure, he needed to try something else…something less direct. But if he messed up the consequences would be horrible…Once back at he house, he took Allen upstairs and into the bathroom. Since the only thing the two of them had on were swimming trunk, so didn't have to worry about taking off any extra clothes. He asked Allen if he wanted to bathe with him, as he expect, he didn't get an answer. Reaching over he gently patted the beansprout's head, not knowing what else he could do. Lavi told Allen that if he wanted to get in then he was more than welcome to. So with one quick movement he pulled down his trunks, making sure he didn't make it seem too sexual. As he turned on the water, he found the sex was the last thing on his mind, and he was sure doing something like that would only make matters worse. Forcing him down and screwing him senseless just seemed like a bad idea…but then again, everything the redhead thought of sounded bad. If he was going to fix Allen didn't that mean he had to take a risk? Or better yet, didn't he have to _make_ Allen feel better? Why was he hesitating so much? Why was he questioning himself? 

Lavi was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the beansprout wrap his arms around him, a little looser than he usually did. He didn't want to turn around, in fear of looking into the shorter's hurt filled eyes. He hated those eyes as much as his brother did, and it pained him so much to know that he was so useless…it was just like the last time. He thought what he was doing was right, but he knew that deep down everything he said, everything he wanted to say, and everything he did was nothing more then a pitiful attempt to bring back the one person he felt deeply for. God, why did he feel like crawling into a corner and dying?

"I can't do this…I might be the level-headed one, but that doesn't mean I know what to do. I so sorry Allen, but I just…" Lavi started, but couldn't finish for some reason.

"…Stop it…" Allen said in a small voice, making the redhead jump a little, "….Lavi shouldn't act like this…"

"But-"

"…Please stop…" He said, his grip tightening around the redhead. Allen might've been dead on the inside, but he was listening to everything. He did not react to things, but he did know what was going on. The beansprout didn't like seeming Lavi like this, hell, he hated seeing both redheads like this and he knew it was his fault. He'd put them through so much, and each time they tried to make it better he felt worse about himself. It wasn't the fact that they did try that got him so upset, it was the fact that they would try so hard. Allen could see the desperation, the sheer amount of effort was going into just him and that made his heart sink. Going out of their way to help him, when he knew they meant well, was sending him further and further down the rabbit hole. The deeper he got the less he cared, and it meant he needed to get himself out alone this time. Burying his face in the redhead's back, he tried his best to explain what he wanted…

"…Please let me do this alone…at lest let me try, Lavi…" He said, grip tightening a little more, "I don't want to see you two acting like this…"

"Acting like what?"

"…Like you know best…" Allen said, slowly letting go of Lavi. The redhead just stood there for moment, letting when Allen had said sink in. He wanted to do it himself? That hit a little hard for the redhead, since he only wanted to help…but that was the point. The fact that he wanted to help Allen so badly probably discouraged him, making him think that Lavi and his brother were looking at him as nothing more then a mere child. Upon realizing this the redhead's heart sunk; he had no intention of making Allen feel that way, and it damn near crushed him to figure out that he was the one keeping the beansprout in his current state. He was feeling something so unimaginably painful that he couldn't put it into words, nor did he want to. Turning around he fell to his knees, resting his head against Allen's stomach.

"I'm…I'm…god, I'm so sorry, Allen…." He said, feeling his heart begin to sink further and further.

"…Lavi…just stop…" Allen said, patting the redhead's soft hair. Neither of them knew what to say after that, because truthfully nothing should've been said at that point. The two of them just needed a break; no more words, no more heartache, no more thinking…but doing all of those things at once was damn near impossible. So the two of them decided that it was probably best to sleep, since sleeping meant they could think of a way to deal with the next day. So instead of Lavi being the leader, it was Allen who pulled the redhead up and led him to the bedroom. They didn't look at the other, and nor did they say a word; time for talk was over, and Allen thought that he had said quite enough for the day…

And he knew this did not mean a turning point was approaching quickly…

Lavi woke up the next day feeling more then a little horrible, and more than a little sick. He spent his night thinking so much that he would nod off and wake back up, not realizing that he did so. The redhead just couldn't stop the thought that he had royally screwed over the beansprout, and the doubt and horror had caused to catch a cold. He thought doing so in the past was impossible but as he lied on his bed, temperature well over ninety, cold washcloth on his forehead, and the feeling of his stomach about to reject everything he had eaten that day…he could most definitely say it was possible. On the upside, Allen was speaking to him…though not a lot. He would ask if he needed anything, and sometimes mutter incoherent words to himself. Once against it wasn't much, but it was enough for the redhead to know that Allen was still there. The redhead knew that in his current state he couldn't do much but sulk about the other day, but he knew that keeping a little hope inside of him was the right thing to do. He thought about calling his brother and talking about what had gone on yesterday, but that would've only discouraged the other redhead. The last thing Allen needed was for both he and his brother to be in a completely distraught mood…but then again Rabi was much stronger than he was. Each of them held a different perspective of the other, and seeing the other as strong was a given. The two of them had to be strong because the only form of family they had was the other, and they were determined to keep what they had together. But…Lavi could see it even if his brother couldn't…

"I wanna go home…and stop acting like that…" Allen said by the doorway, completely taking Lavi by surprise. He groaned a little when he jolted forward, wishing his body didn't ache at every little movement. Upon feeling the bed move he held his head a little, mentally cursing whatever had overtaken his body.

"W-What do you mean you 'wanna go home'?" Lavi said, trying his best to not speak too loudly.

"…I don't like the beach…and you're…never mind…" He said, but decided to not add the word 'sick'. There was indeed something afflicting him, but it was not a physical ailment…it was mental. The redhead had dug himself into such a hole that he'd come down with a bad case of depression, and it had manifested itself as a horrible cold. He'd gone through the same thing once or twice before, feeling like his whole body was against him. It might not have felt too great, but Allen thought the redhead shouldn't have gotten himself so bent out of shape because of it. Okay, so what if he was the source of his problems, but that didn't mean he could be all 'life isn't worth it' on him. Of all people in the world he truly thought the redhead would be the last to be in this state, or at lest the last person to react the way he did. Allen thought he was supposed to be the emotional one, reacting to everything that happened to him…not Lavi…The redhead was supposed to be the strong one, the one that told him that everything was going to be alright. That's what he needed…he just wanted a little encouragement, not someone forcing him to go on some stupid vacation, or force him into ocean where he could've been so easily swept away by the current.

The beansprout hated the water ever since he was a child; he'd almost drowned when he and Mana were visiting the beach one time. It was mostly his fault because he was the one who did not listened to his father, not following the simples instructions to not go too far into the water. Of course he wasn't going to pay him any mind, and he ended up getting his foot caught in a reef. It pulled him down and the beansprout wasn't known for holding his breath for long periods of time, ultimately leading to lack of oxygen. Luckily for him Mana came a few seconds after he'd started losing air, so he didn't swallow too much water. With that said he didn't know why the twin idiots had decided that this was a good idea! They didn't even ask him what he thought…granted he wasn't really in a talkative mood, but they still should've thought to ask. He didn't mind the treatment once in awhile, but every time he freak out was a bit too much. He loved the two of them; they both knew that, but having a relationship meant that everything couldn't be perfect. Sometimes things just couldn't be fixed with words or gotten rid of by going somewhere else…time was nessesary. If time was given there would definitely be an outcome, and isn't that want they wanted? He would be cured right?

"…Lavi…" Allen said, looking down at him.

"Hm…?" He said from his new position under the blankets.

"…Why are you acting like such a dumbass…?" He asked with a straight face.

Dumb…ass?! To this Lavi jolted up, ignoring the throbbing coming from the back of his skull. What had he just called him?! Better yet, why had he just called him that?!

"W-What? Huh?! I am not!" The redhead said, feeling a more confused than he ever had been in his entire life. He knew his actions might've been a bit brash, but that didn't qualify him to be called a 'dumbass'.

"…You're depressed not sick, so stop acting like it…You two are the ones making me feel worse, so what? Now you know, so I was expecting you to take me home and pretend like there was nothing wrong with me, but instead you act like the world is about to end…" He started, crossing his arms, "I'm not trying to be cold, I just…hate it when things change…especially things I like. I know you two just wanna protect me, but sometimes I just need to figure things out on my own…even if it's really hard. But…I still want you guys to cheer me on…"

Lavi just sat there in silence after the beansprout was done; he hadn't noticed that he was acting like such a child until Allen said something, and he wanted to kick himself so badly. He was being selfish…only thinking about what he thought was best for Allen then completely coming apart when it didn't go as planned. Somehow this whole trip had reversed itself, the redhead now being the one that was trying to revert back to his former self. The worst part was he hadn't noticed none of it, and as much as it pained him, he knew that he was only making the situation worse with his antics. Love and blind devotion were sometimes a step away, and Lavi didn't wish to cross that line…but right now he straddling it. He wanted to be with the beansprout for as long as time let him, but he would sometimes not see the bigger picture, thinking that what he was doing was because his heart was telling him to. His heart had no part in anything that had gone on for the last two days, and the fact that he was ignoring it was proof enough. Racking his hands through his hair, he tried to think of a way to make it up to Allen…however…he quickly pushed that thought aside when he felt the beansprout curl up against his chest. It must've been so stressful dealing with the problems back home, the ones going on here, and the ones from the past…from the looks of things Allen seemed so tired.

"…I'm sorry, Allen…" He said, holding him tight, "I'm so sorry…"

"…Stop apologizing and say you love me…" Allen muttered, relaxing a little more against the redhead. He hesitated for a few seconds then smiled, not sure if it was appropriate or not.

"Alright…I love you"

--

The train ride wasn't as bad as the first one, and Lavi was feeling much better. After the two of them had woke up from their four hour long nap, it was decided that going home was the best option because both of them had grown tried of the site and smells around them. They wanted to be around familiar surrounds and not around some tropical getaway…it just wasn't right. They did, however, go into town before they left just to see what it was like. To their surprise it wasn't as crowded as they thought it was, nor was it filled with fake tanned bikini clad women, or men with airbrushed six-packs. The town looked pretty normal for a seaside place, there were fishing boats in the water, the people on board waving to the residents that knew them. There were stands set up everywhere, selling fresh things from fresh fruit, vegetables, and even a few selling trinkets. The streets were made out of cobblestone that was polished so well that it glistened in the sun, making look as if they were walking on glass. The redhead found that Allen was genuinely interested in what was going on around him, instead of acting like a corps. He would sometime look as if he wanted to point a few things out and say 'look at that!' or 'can we go over and buy something?' which Lavi found rather amusing. He had to admit that everything in the town looked rather nice, but seeing Allen act so enthusiastic about something was a much better sight.

The two of them browsed a few stands, not really intending to buy anything. Lavi blushed a little whenever an old woman would comment on 'how cute' he and Allen looked together, since it was somewhat embarrassing to have something like that said to him. It wasn't that he didn't like being seen in public, it was the fact that comments like that made everything feel real. He'd something think that being with the beansprout was nothing more then a good dream, but he'd be reminded when he needed to that it was real whenever he saw, heard, or felt something. It was (almost) perfect…he had someone that he loved, and there wasn't anything that could change that. He was happy to be, well hell, just around him and felt that's where he belonged…even if he had to share him. After browsing around, the decided it was time to leave having now overstayed their visit.

"…How many stops still ours?" Allen asked, eyes never leaving the window

"Only three" The redhead said, pulling the beansprout close and kisses his neck.

"…W-Wait…" Allen muttered, sounding slightly desperate.

"It's just a kiss" He said, placing his head in the beansprout's lap, "That's all it is unless you want it to be more…"

Allen just sat there…Lavi was the only twin he hadn't slept with, and he did promise to make it up to him. But there were in public…or at lest on public transportation, and the last thing he wanted to do was get caught. Running his finger through the redhead's soft hair, he found that he really didn't feel like doing much and sex meant doing a lot. He didn't want to do it because he wanted the redhead to be happy, the beansprout wanted to do when he was feeling better…when they BOTH were in the mood. So he simply told Lavi that he just wanted it to what it was, and leaned back a little. He still felt so…tired…like the whole world was just so boring and nothing was worth it anymore. But he knew…he knew he needed to get over the feeling that was inside of him, since he told Lavi that he would. He needed to be strong…he was sick a tired of being the weak one, having people use him, having his feelings take over, and not being able to do anything about it. That time was over, and Allen was going to try his hardest to keep it that way. If he had the twins with him there was nothing he couldn't do, and just having that feeling made a little better about himself.

After what seemed like hours passed, he shook Lavi a little to wake him up. The redhead had indeed fallen asleep, and anyone would've with the gentle rocking of the train car, moving the body like a crib would. Allen told him that it was time to leave the train, and with a quick nod they began to gather their things. The two didn't bring that many bags, one or two at most because deep down they knew they weren't staying for too long. Pulling out his phone, Allen began to dial Rabi's cell number, wanting to hear his peppy voice opposed to his brother's sorrow filled one. He really missed him…it only had been two days, but he still wanted to be around him, to hear his voice, and to hear him laugh. He loved his laugh…it made him feel so much better when he heard it, like it was something that told him that everything was going to be alright. But there was a problem…Rabi wasn't picking up his phone. The beansprout found this a little odd; he knew the phone wasn't off because it rang the normal four times before doing to voice mail, and unless the redhead was asleep there was no reason to not pick up. He told Lavi about the phone call and about how much he was concerned about the situation, since it was so out of ordinary. The other redhead wasn't sure why he wasn't answering, but he told him not to worry too much.

Upon trying again, he received the same outcome and thus began to get even more concerned. Now Allen knew that the other twin would be alright if anything happened to him, but that didn't let the fact that something could've happened to him slip away. He held onto Lavi's arm tightly, feeling his stomach begin to churn. His mind was racing was thoughts that shouldn't have been there, and he felt his body start to go into overdrive. Pulling the redhead along, he ran down the street at full speed, ignoring the protest Lavi was shouting behind him. He couldn't help but worry…losing someone that close to him …no, he wasn't going to let that happen. Rounding the corner he could see the house in view, and that only made the adrenaline pump through his body eve more. He prayed that nothing had gone wrong, that Rabi was simply asleep with the blankets over his head. That had to be it…right?

"Rabi!" He yelled upon opening the door, wanting to hear his voice so he would put all of his worried behind him.

"Allen, get out of the-"

Allen heard what it was but didn't acknowledge it at first; Lavi heard it as well but was too afraid to move a muscle. Rabi's voice was heard, but it was the sound that came _after_ it…That horrible sound that echoed through every inch of Lavi's being…

A gunshot…

--

**A/N:** …Very sorry…please don't bring up how long this too…I already feel bad enough about it…


End file.
